Truth and Consequences
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Set after 3x04. When Vlad finds Erin trying to get rid of her stake, he realises what she is. How is he going to deal with her? Vlad/Erin CHAPTERS 24 & 25 UP! COMPLETE  Added sequel news
1. Truth

Truth and Consequences

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

_Spoilers: 3x02 – The Enemy Within, 3x03 – Faustian Slip and 3x04 – Fangs for the Memories._

_Summary: Set after 3x04. When Vlad finds Erin trying to get rid of her stake, he realises what she is. How is he going to deal with her?_

A/N: After four years the series is finally here! I'm so grateful the BBC had sense to bring it back, there aren't many decent kids shows out there on BBC anymore and Young Dracula is one that is definitely for all ages.

I love the pairing Vlad/Erin, to me its got a potential for Romeo and Juliet. To me there was a spark there straight away.

This is my first Young Dracula fic.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin drew back the cotton curtain, exposing herself the last few minutes of sunshine before sunset. Reaching out she grasped the bobbled handle of the window; the handle stuck at 90 degrees but refused to move further. Clearly the window was stiff so she was forced to use both hands to push it open. She could feel the centuries old glass shift and rock beneath her fingers in its lead settings. With a clatter and a screeching clunk the window staggered open.

The young woman drew back and reached into her pocket, she felt the metal embossed handle, and taking great care she withdrew the item from her pocket. If she cut her hand on the sharp tip they would know who she was or rather *what* she was. Once it was free she drew back her arm preparing to throw the object out of her window. Where was she going to throw it? She glanced around the courtyard and then the fields trying to decide where would be the best place to aim.

The temperature of the room made her shudder uncontrollably. Then Erin realised: it wasn't this cold a minute ago.

In fear and shock she spun completely forgetting about what she held in her hand. In her haste it slipped from her fingers dropping to the floor with a loud clunk, rolling loudly across the floor in what she felt was completely the wrong direction. It just didn't want to stop. On and on it rolled, further and further away. Finally it stopped its endless journey, coming to rest with a slight thump in front of a pair of boots.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

With a loud resounding click the curtains snapped shut with such a force she thought the rail would fall down, completely blocking out the natural light of the sun. Immediately the candles flickered into existence replacing the light.

The youngest vampire in the school opened his hand and immediately the stake flew into it. He gripped it tightly, so tightly that Erin could hear the wood creaking and cracking.

Rarely did the youngest Dracula dress in the leather garb that all vampires wore but when he did he was an intimidating sight. To Erin seeing him dressed like a normal teenager made him seem harmless enough but as a vampire she was truly terrified, it didn't help that he was the most powerful vampire in existence. The leather hugged his body like a second protective skin; leather was more durable than cotton or denim. He looked handsome wearing it; it gave him a more regal air as the restrictive high collar of his jacket prevented him from looking down. He looked every bit the Grand High Vampire he was to become in less that a year.

In less than a blink his fangs had extended downwards as an even icier blast flew through the room. Erin shuddered as the cold stuck her. That was her mistake, vampires didn't feel the cold.

His eyes had turned as black as coal and she realised then she'd rather see the emotions of her enemy to predict his actions. The only emotion that was clear was his anger, not that she needed to see his eyes for that, the endless roar of thunder was enough to realise that.

"You're a breather." His voice bounced off the walls. "And a slayer."

Erin opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out, Vlad became more impatient as the time ticked on.

Vlad felt like an idiot, he had welcomed her into his home, trusted her, tried to help her and she'd been lying to him the whole time. Buying time until she could slay him.

"How many vampires have you killed?"

Erin knew her life depended on her answer, she knew that Vlad had been learning telepathy and would probably know if she lied. Erin wasn't going to lie to him she was going to tell the truth. "None, I'm not a murderer." Vlad's eyes narrowed as he studied her.

"Why are you here then? Trying to start off at the top for your first kill?"

Erin looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Ingrid bit my brother."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

If anything Vlad hadn't expected that.

It shocked her the way Vlad reacted. His eyes lost the black abyss but his fangs remained. Erin couldn't believe the compassion in his eyes.

"I tried to kill her to save my brother, but I couldn't do it. Ingrid's a person, it doesn't matter that she's a vampire." Erin shifted her weight slightly. "That was before you told me it wouldn't work." Erin gestured to the stake in his hand. "I was trying to get rid of it when you found me." She watched him carefully he seemed to be waging war on himself; he didn't know what to do.

Vlad placed the stake on the ground and clicked his fingers, immediately it burst into flame. Erin jumped on instinct. "It's gone now."

Erin clenched her jaw slightly, she was ready to accept her punishment. She began to speak her voice quivering as she spoke. "If you want to kill me," She pulled her scarf off exposing her pale neck to him. "Do it."

Vlad wrinkled his nose in disgust, stepping away from her completely. His fangs disappeared.

The young slayer wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. Part of her was relieved but the other part was offended at his finding her blood distasteful. Wasn't slayer's blood supposed to be a delicacy amongst vampires?

"I've never drank blood, and I'm not going to start now." He sighed loudly debating what to do. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Are you going to bite me?"

"NO!" He answered quickly, too quickly. "No one deserves to become a vampire." Vlad, undid his cloak and threw it over the coffin. It failed to grip and slid to the ground in an ungraceful way. "Look you keep using that spray and…"

"Spray?"

"The one you're masking your heartbeat and scent with, and I'll find a way to get you out of here." Vlad promised, although he was crushed at loosing the only friend he'd gained since losing Robin four years ago…and the girl he had developed _feelings_ for. Vlad slowly approached Erin, taking her hand in his. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No." She choked out, "The slayers will be after me once they learn about what happened to my brother." Tears began to pour down her face, being in Vlad's home hadn't been nearly as bad as she'd expected it to be.

"I'm sorry for what Ingrid did." Vlad gently brushed a tear away from Erin's face. "You can stay here under my protection." He offered, "I won't tell anyone that you're a breather…just don't touch anyone." He gave her a half smile.

Breathers had warmer skin than vampires, so while vampires might not feel the cold they would certainly feel the heat of their prey. After all their hearts were constantly pumping hot blood around their bodies. Vlad liked the feel of her warm skin; it made his fangs tingle slightly as his nature tried to force itself forward. It made him long for the slightly warmer skin he had as a kid.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Breathers and vampires living in peace?" Erin ventured.

"Yeah, I like breathers. There's gotta be another way of living than off blood." He whispered. "We can't go on killing each other for centuries to come." Erin smiled softly, he wasn't like other vampires and she'd known that from the day she'd met him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

The pair remained in a comfortable silence for a while, for the first time Erin felt free. She still had to hide her secret from the Count and Ingrid but it was nice to have someone else knowing about her, it didn't make her feel so alone.

Erin looked up at Vlad before reaching into her coffin. He looked confused at first as she reached underneath her pyjamas before pulling out a brown tail that grew, as more was revealed, into a toy monkey.

"Yours." He grinned as she handed him Mr Cuddles the Second. He waved it from side to side slightly. "Thank you," She added sincerely. It had helped to have something to hold for comfort.

"You can keep him in here if you want." Vlad offered. A vampire with a stuffed toy, he shook his head to clear the image, it had given him comfort when everyone was pressuring him to 'get on with his destiny'. Sometimes it felt good to have something you could just hold.

"You just don't want to buy Mr Cuddles the Third, if he has another 'unfortunate accident'." She joked lightly, it felt good to joke and laugh with someone.

"Especially if I can't go out during the day." He conceded. A smile tugging at his lips. It was his first genuine smile since fleeing Stokely.

He glanced at Erin, watching as her eyes shone and reflected in the candlelight. She was far more beautiful than any of the vampires he'd been introduced to, especially when he'd had to reveal himself before they went into hiding. Her cheeks were red from her tears but she still looked stunning.

Vlad took a chance; he leaned down slightly before hesitating and making it look like Mr Cuddles had slipped from his grip. He mentally scolded himself for being a coward. He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds before darting down and pressing the softest of kisses to her lips.

Erin stiffened in surprise before instinctively reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek. Stepping slightly closer to him, she felt Mr Cuddles drop to the floor as Vlad wrapped a cool arm around her waist. She shivered but not from the coldness of his skin.

Erin mentally let out a laugh; Stephanie Meyer had no idea what she was writing about. Vlad wasn't as hard as stone or freezing cold like ice he was just cooler and just as soft as a human. Now she knew why the Count was always laughing when he read the books that Miss McCauley had confiscated, the same ones he though no one knew he was reading.

Vlad deepened the kiss; it was unusual feeling her warm lips against his cold ones. He slipped his right hand up to her face, guiding it as he kissed her. Vlad held her closely; Erin seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. He shuddered as he felt her right arm reach around his neck and play with the dark hair there.

When he'd walked in and found her with the stake in her hand he didn't want to believe that she was a breather. He didn't want anyone to hurt her. Deep down he was terrified if he let a relationship develop it could turn into Romeo and Juliet. It was too late now, he'd made the first move and he didn't want to go back.

Vlad pulled back breaking their kiss, watching her eyes flutter open before pressing a couple more chaste kissed to her mouth. Erin laughed at his actions, before tilting her head so their foreheads met.

"Does this…mean you…can't…hypnotise me?" She asked between gasps of air. Vlad laughed at her question.

"Who says I've tried?" He countered back, his breathing was perfectly normal in the sense he hadn't breathed since his 16th birthday, not that he'd ever stopped mimicking sighing for emphasis.

Vlad leaned down once again; watching as she began to smile at what was about to happen. His head paused as his sensitive hearing picked up a crash.

"WOLFIE!" A roar echoed followed by a matching clap of thunder. Vlad pulled back slightly with a groan, his head dropped in defeat. Erin suppressed a laugh at the Chosen One looking so defeated.

"I'd better…" He gestured to the door with his head, "Before Dad does something stupid." Erin smiled nodding to him; placing her hand on her chest trying to calm down from the jolt her heart had received.

Vlad slowly unwound his hand from her waist, his other trailing drown her arm to squeeze her hand gently. He wanted to her to know the kiss hadn't been a passing fancy, that he felt something for her.

Before he could leave Erin placed a hand on his arm, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." He nodded before speeding out towards the Wolfie and the Count. Erin bit her lip, a small laugh of joy escaping as she touched her lips.

Maybe living with vampires wasn't all that bad.

The End

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this fic.


	2. Confirmation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

I was asked to continue this fic, so this chapter links to the previous one, a sort of continuation. I'm sorry it's shorter. I've typed these two chapters out in a few hours.

I have a number of plots I can include in this fic. I'm hoping to have this completely finished before the next ep of YD.

I haven't used any future spoilers. I haven't even looked at any. I prefer to be surprised, I've just made my own ideas of what I think will happen

Thank you for the reviews, they meant a lot.

Confirmation

Vlad returned to Erin's room with an arm full of bedclothes. These were his old blood red (Dad's choice) ones that he'd slept with before becoming a full vampire. They'd lain in the cupboard in his room for almost two years. Vlad missed those days of going into the sunlight and doing what normal kids did. He was now trapped 24/7 in a school. Nothing interesting happened at night.

He'd only just escaped from a lecture that his father was giving his half brother. Thankfully Ingrid had been ordered to look after him while the Count went out hunting.

Wolfie had only chewed through a chair leg. A mahogany chair leg. An intricately carve chair leg. One that was attached to a heavy chair lined with lace velvet. It was only his father's throne. The one that had collapsed when his father sat on it. A snort escaped his lips as he recalled the sight of the Count sprawled on the floor shouting for his brother.

Vlad wanted to talk to Erin He hoped she understood when he'd squeezed her hand that he'd kissed her because he felt something for her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A muffled knock on Erin's door made her jump. She walked towards it hesitating twice before telling herself to get a grip. Each time pulled on her sleeves, her own habit she couldn't get rid of. Vlad was a boy. The same age as her (a bit older), what could he do? Except drink her blood…transform her…burn her alive…

She shook her head to clear it, Vlad wasn't like that. He was caring and kind, a good kisser.

She knew it would happen. Her head was doing battle with her heart again. Her head told her that her training was more important, but her heart knew that Vlad was different.

Erin opened the door and was met with a mass of red, floating in mid air. She stepped to one side as Vlad awkwardly pushed past her.

Vlad tried not to use his bat hearing but didn't want to look like an idiot by bumping into things while he carried the sheets. He dropped them on the floor. Erin noticed his ruffled hair and bit her lip, for the first time since she'd met him he looked completely dishevelled. A complete opposite to what how Vampires were supposed to be interpreted. It was too distracting.

"Your hair…" Is all she could manage before she reached up and patted his hair down. The stared at each other for a few minutes, before Erin shifted her gaze intentionally. She didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought she'd feel, that was what unsettled her. Her eyes caught the pile of linen and remembered what he'd brought. "What are these for?"

Vlad snapped back into awareness, following her gaze to the floor. "I thought you might want them. It gets cold in here at night." He clarified. Vlad bent down and picked up a corner, she grinned as she realised it was a pillow. He handed it to her and she hugged it close to her chest. "It might be a little dusty but I can't use them anymore." He threw another pillow at her, laughing as she dropped the other to catch it.

Erin shook her head as she placed the one in her coffin before shaking the other pillow clean of the dust and dropping it into the coffin.

With a click of his fingers the fire lit in the room. This wouldn't give her away as vampires didn't mind the atmosphere a fire brought, for Erin it would provide the warmth she needed. Vlad turned back to watch her as she resorted to lying the quilt over the coffin.

Erin felt his eyes on her and a blush came to her cheeks, luckily she wasn't someone who blushed bright red. A faint tinge came to her cheeks, she could easily hide it in the darkness of the rooms. It was then that Erin realised that Vlad used electric lights in his room more than limited light candles gave as she did on instinct. It showed how reluctant Vlad was to be a creature in the shadows, he wanted to be in the light.

"Won't anyone notice?" Erin asked as she worried.

"You have a couple of months remember." He added with a small smile, referring to their conversation earlier over the transformation.

"What happens after…"

"I'm not going to let them bite you," He reassured her steeping closer to her. Seeing that she didn't retreat further away again, he stepped within her personal bubble.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

Erin watched nervously as Vlad lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder. He gently traced patterns through the material of her zipper jumper. He could feel the slight warmth of her skin, but nothing that would have alerted him if he hadn't known before.

"I'm sorry." Erin noticed what he was doing, offering an apology at her lies.

"Dad would have drank your blood if you hadn't." He understood why she'd done it, even if he didn't agree with it. Deep down he knew that if she'd really wanted to kill Ingrid she wouldn't have even brought her here.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly, she wanted to know. It was easy to interpret his actions one way but didn't want to be toyed with.

Vlad sighed. "I like you Erin." Searching his eyes she saw the truth in them, a smile broke across her face.

"Just wanted to check." He snorted before cupping her cheek softly.

"You're not going to stake me?" He queried – half serious, and she shook her head. She felt something for him too but she wasn't sure she could voice it just yet. Her life had taught her to keep her feelings and thoughts buried whereas Vlad was more of an honest and trusting person.

Vlad wasn't going to push her, the fact she hadn't run away screaming was enough for him. Erin placed a hand on his chest, Vlad jumped in shock. Her touch was delicate and caring. Erin thought she'd done something wrong and pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"Sorry." She whispered. He caught her hand and held it.

"Its fine, just caught me by surprise." He told her honestly.

Erin tilted her face upwards slightly, before beginning to stand on her toes. She paused, watching for his reaction. She continued to raise herself up until she kissed him chastely. Erin quickly dropped back down onto her feet, but Vlad wasn't going to let her get away. Vlad chased her lips, pressing a harder kiss to her mouth. Erin opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers.

Kissing Vlad made her feel dizzy, not a bad kind of dizzy though. Part of her seemed to come alive whenever she was near him and kissing him she felt that even more.

Vlad knew there was something different about Erin the moment he met her, for some reason her presence reassured him and made him feel stronger. He didn't feel the need to show off in front of her like so many other boys did in front of their crushes, he knew she saw him exactly for what he was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad delicately wrapped an arm around Erin's shoulders as they settled in front of the fire. He couldn't feel its benefits but he knew that she could. Erin leaned back instinctively, closing her eyes briefly at the sensation of the warm fire and his cool arm on her back.

It was Vlad who first broke the comfortable silence. "If my Dad finds out he'll kill me."

"He wouldn't kill you, would he?" Erin thought he was joking at first but she could see the seriousness in his face. The Count had grown to like Robin but this was different, Vlad was going to be the 'Vampire King' and he would have to set an example.

"You didn't see him when I had a breather friend," He shook his head slightly, he tried not to think of those times very often. "I want to change the rules, but I can't do that." He sounded so frustrated. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"You'll be in charge,"

"Vampire tradition is big in most clans. Gran is very big on it." He explained, irritated. His Gran was a large reason he wanted the laws changed, he'd grown up repressed by her.

Silence descended over them once again. As Vlad's words sank in, showing the danger of a relationship if they decided to pursue one.

Erin couldn't help but laugh as she heard a muttered comment under his breath, "Vampire tradition sucks." He realised what he'd said and his eyes narrowed at her, warning her fiercely. He looked every bit a fierce vampire but this time Erin wasn't afraid.

"S…so…" Erin couldn't apologise, it was too funny. Vlad's glare softened as he realised he wouldn't get anywhere but she laughed harder as she realised she'd made the most powerful vampire in existence lose on something.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad waited patiently until Erin had calmed down.

"Is this worth it?" Erin asked quietly.

Vlad looked at her shocked. "Yeah." He answered. It was selfish but he wanted to grab onto happiness while he could. "What about you?"

"Yeah." She answered, blinking shyly. Vlad nodded. Erin found she couldn't look at Vlad's face so looked down. Her eyes caught the face of her watch. It was getting late, well late for breathers but early for vampires.

"I've got school in the morning." Vlad announced, stretching slightly before standing slowly. He didn't want to leave, but he wasn't willing to chance slipping into the DreamWorld during school hours. Once was bad enough.

"The vampire with a teddy bear goes to a breather school." Erin muttered to herself, she still hadn't got her head around that one. Vlad grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up.

"So says the breather girl who lives with vampires."

"I don't have a teddy bear." She teased back, looking towards her coffin. What had Vlad done that? Mr Cuddles the Second was poking out between the duvet and the pillows. She turned to face the smirk on his face. "You just don't want the Count to get his fangs on him." She added for the second time that night. Vlad didn't deny it.

Silence fell over them again as they watched each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Vlad gestured to the door with his head, he could feel the weariness filling him, if he didn't act soon he'd be out for the count where he stood. "Night Erin."

"Night Vlad." He didn't move for a moment, but when he did he dropped a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back quickly, he stroked her cheek with a feather light touch.

"Night." He repeated. Turning to leave the room, he'd reached the door before Erin replied.

"Night Vlad."

He exited the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

Erin kept her eyes on the door until it clicked closed, she double-checked to make sure it was locked before letting out a small laugh.

Keeping it quiet was going to be interesting.

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this fic._


	3. Vampire Law  Such An Ugly Phrase

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

I was asked to continue this fic, the base idea for this chapter was for another fic but I think it fits better with this one.

I haven't used any future spoilers. I haven't even looked at any. I prefer to be surprised, I've just made my own ideas of what I think will happen during the series.

Thank you for the reviews, they meant a lot.

Vampire Law – Such An Ugly Phrase

Each thrown punch fell like a clap of thunder as Vlad repeatedly hit the target again and again. Bertrand was being driven further and further back towards the clay brick wall. His hand was starting to ache from the powerful jabs it was receiving.

Considering this was the roof of the building and not the basement it might have been a wise idea to stop the training for now. Otherwise, one of them would be flying through the wall and it was doubtful Miss McCauley would believe the wall had fallen because they'd 'leaned' on it.

In recent days Vlad's training had been more rigorous, not though Bertrand's desires but Vlad's. The Chosen One seemed to be stepping up to his responsibility. Bertrand couldn't help but wonder at his change of heart.

"You're more focussed." Bertrand complimented. Vlad looked up for the first time, seemingly realising that the wall was only a foot away from his mentor.

"I just want to be ready." To protect Erin, to protect my family. He added silently. His thoughts were shielded from Bertrand. He watched his mentor's eyes squint as he tried to search for the truth, Vlad could feel the jabs against his mind. It was like tapping on cling film. The mental barriers had been the first to form now he knew that Erin was a breather.

A smile flitted briefly across his face as he thought of her before hiding it quickly. Vlad had an inkling Ingrid knew and was probably plotting something, so it was safer to pretend he felt nothing towards her should Ingrid gain more support against him.

"You'll soon be able to open the book." Bertrand dropped in casually; he studied Vlad's face looking for any sign of emotion. He knew what the young vampire was planning to do with the power it contained, then again would it change him once it was opened?

Vlad knew the book would have to be opened eventually. He'd made it through the blood mirror, he'd beaten his reflection, but the fight had been easy, far too easy. He was positive it still lingered in there just waiting for him to face it once again. Something he wasn't going to do willingly. He'd had a taste of the power in the book and it was addictive. Boris' experiences with the mirror was nothing compared to the experience of the book, Boris' powers were increased ten-fold, the book increased his a hundred, no, a thousand-fold.

"Yeah." He added a smirk to his mouth, and Bertrand nodded seemingly pleased with his reaction.

Vlad stepped back, Bertrand following closely and took up a fighting stance. To his surprise Bertrand took off his gloves and moved across to the swords that Vlad had been practicing with.

"VLADIMIR!" The roar came up. Vlad sighed before turning to face the whoosh that was sure to follow.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count appeared in front of him, clutching a piece of thoroughly scrunched up paper in his hand. Its blackened edges showed the displeasure the item held. The mostly visible, blue coat of arms showed that it was the school badge. Clearly it was either a detention or a report, and a detention meant a party.

No guesses as to who gave the Count his report.

"Good nature, polite, helpful. Friendly?" The Count gestured his hands around Vlad. "How, on all that's unholy, do ever expect to be the Grand High Vampire?"

Vlad resisted the urge to say 'I never wanted to be'. "I'm just pretending to be nice so the Slayers can't find me." He lied, but it came out more as sarcasm. Slayers were looking into schools for their most vile pupils, and the stake first policy was being used.

"'Just pretending'?" He growled. "I'm your regent! I order you to be vile and cruel!" Vlad had been expecting this for a while; he was surprised the Count hadn't thought of it before. Still only four months until he was in charge.

"You can't tell me what to do for much longer." Vlad snarled back. He wasn't going to change who he was.

"I can now." The Count told him, sneering down his nose at him.

"Eat Garlic." He cursed to his father, for the first time becoming more like Ingrid. Vlad shook his head as his statement sank in. The Count looked startled for a moment, he began to open his mouth to speak before a squeak echoed around the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Three vampires turned towards the doorway. Looking down first they saw the toe of a converse resting on a worn floorboard. All could see the minor bowing of the board from the slight weight on it.

Slowly their gaze focused on the young 'half-fang' in the doorway. Her blonde head was poking around the door, afraid to enter should anything be struck at her. Erin knew the Count often used ammunition to stress a point.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Erin!" Vlad cried, mostly in relief for a break in the conversation. He practically ran across the room to her. He grabbed the door handle and gestured for her to come in. Erin took an appreciative glance around the room, noticing how large it was. Vlad had never shown her this room; part of her didn't want to know what was in it.

"I thought there'd be the rack of something in here." She joked.

"The Iron Maiden is over there." He answered seriously, before cracking a smile at her wide-eyed horror in the direction his head tipped. Erin shook her head and hit him on the arm. "Nah the only torture in here is Dad."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to." He countered back his patience thinning. He knew that if his anger surfaced he would be forced to go through more training with Bertrand to control his powers, as they seemed to manifest when he felt resentment more than anything. "So…what brings you here."

"I just wanted to see the lair of the Chosen One," She grinned, "I didn't think you'd still be training." She didn't dare touch him, but their hands hovered near each other's.

"We're just about finished for tonight, you could stay if you want." He offered nervously, hoping to whatever-was-out-there that he wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

"I won't be a distraction?"

"No." He grinned at her, he managed to fight of the urge to kiss her when she looked up at him shyly. For some reason he thought she looked cute when she grew nervous and shy. If Bertrand wasn't in the room he would have.

The one mistake Vlad had made was to ignore what his father was saying until it was too late.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's ears perked up as he heard something he really, really didn't want to hear. Something that would probably result in a few curtains being set alight again.

"No clan family will ever let you marry their daughter with that…that…attitude!"

"I like who I…Wait! WHAT?" Vlad was praying his hearing had gone for a minute as the word popped into his mind.

As if on queue the antique oak table next to him burst into flame. With a sigh he clicked his fingers and immediately the flames died down, leaving a scorched, half vanished, smouldering pile of wood behind.

The Count turned to face his youngest child a slight smirk followed by complete puzzlement on his face. "You didn't tell him?" The Count asked softly. Bertrand shook his head. "Well it is in our laws anyway." He commented off hand. "Then again you never did study for the Blood Tests did you?"

"Blood Tests?" Erin asked confused, a vision of a vampire with a needle in their arm came to her mind.

"Vampire GCSE's." Vlad told her, watching Erin nod confused out of the corner of his eye. "There's things like maths, murdering, massacring, maiming…"

"And vampire law." The Count interrupted. Vlad closed his eyes and shook his head, Bertrand would kill him now he knew he hadn't been reading the law book he'd been given.

"I hadn't got the that part yet." Bertrand tensed straightening and immediately Vlad knew he was angry. Bertrand's mouth twitched when he was angry and judging by the squint he would be sitting tests on vampire law this coming weekend.

"It's on page three." And out of no-where Ingrid appeared, holding open the corresponding page.

"Thanks Sis." He growled. Erin would have laughed if she wasn't stuck in a room with 3 blood thirsty vampires and one angry Chosen One…and considering she would need to use her spray within the next ten to fifteen minutes.

"Before the next Grand High Vampire can be crowned," Ingrid began, "He must decide on a bride when he takes the crown before forming a council…blah, blah, blah…here it is, his bride will be responsible for all the duties befitting the wife of a Grand High Vampire."

"Cooking and cleaning." The Count elaborated, watching Ingrid's snort of disgust. Vampire women were always looked down upon and that was one thing Vlad was hoping to change when he came to power.

"Any clan chosen will be the third most powerful after the Grand High Vampire and his clan…and so on...if he fails to choose a bride he will be executed as will his entire clan." Ingrid had a smirk on her face; Vlad would never allow his family to be harmed so her baby brother would be the one being married off and not her. She would then become Countess Dracula, as Vlad couldn't inherit the title.

"Power greedy vampires, what's new?" He muttered to himself. He straightened pointing at the book. "That book was written after the one and only Grand High Vampire had been crowned! It's only because the families want a taste of power."

"Yes but…the issue is we need to find you a bride." Vlad threw his head back, he wanted to scream, this Chosen One lark was just getting better and better.

"And how are you going to do that?" Vlad wished he'd never asked.

The Count lifted an authoritive finger. "A hunt ball." The he paused frowning and wrinkling his nose, "No, they can't know where we are. We'll bother with the details later."

A faint whiff caught his nose and in a flash his eyes fixed on Erin. His sense of smell was more developed that the other vampires in the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tie he'd 'borrowed' from one of his classmates in woodwork; he had a feeling this might happen so he was prepared. The yellow and black striped tie wound itself around his hand. He shifted his stance so his hand was next to Erin's. Erin jumped slightly as she felt his cool had brush her warm one, he pressed the tie into her hands. She looked confused for a moment before understanding what he was up to. To the outside it looked as if he had brushed against her hand.

Ingrid watched their interaction before smirking; her baby brother had a crush. He face softened as she remembered Will before hardening once again as the memory of what the slayers did to him took over. A slight pang went through her as she realised what this meant for Vlad and Erin, at least for her the relationship was over seeing as the man she loved was dust. Vlad and Erin wouldn't have that luxury once he was married off, Erin would know he was still out there and so would he. A shudder crept through her as she imagined Vlad bitterer than he was now. Coldness took over once again as her vampire nature reasserted itself – why did he deserve happiness when she didn't? If he'd put that crown on sooner Will would have been saved. Vlad brought this on himself.

"He can't marry a half-fang." Ingrid added, watching the flitter of emotion that crossed Vlad's face. The knife was being twisted further into him, Vlad would be mated eternally to a fully-fledged vampire and she didn't care. The breather boy tied to a vampire, it was laughable.

"What?" The Count muttered distractedly, before acknowledging what his daughter had said, "Yes, yes of course. Vladdy will marry a true-blood vampire."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Vlad asked angrily, just stopping short of stamping his foot to get their attention.

"Of course not!" Three voices answered, Ingrid's being the loudest. Vlad was fed up with his destiny being decided for him, one of the perks of being a male vampire was choosing his own wife. The women didn't have the luxury. So it was flapping typical he wouldn't get a choice.

"My Vladdy with an heir of his own!" The Count continued, "She'll have to be beautiful, evil…do you smell breather?"

Three sets of fangs extended down simultaneously. Their eyes searched the room looking for the source of the scent. Vlad looked at Erin and with his eyes gestured to the tie. Ingrid sped behind her sniffing her a few times. The young breather started to panic; Ingrid seemed to linger to long on her neck. After more agonising seconds Ingrid's head jerked down towards her hand. She snatched the tie from it, Vlad let out a small sigh, she didn't feel Erin's warm skin. It was a risk but it had to be done.

Ingrid sniffed at the tie before pushing it further away from her, her nose wrinkled in disgust. He eyes snapping back to Erin.

Erin hesitated thinking of a story; she began hoping her pause hadn't been suspicious. "I found it outside, I was trying to get rid of it."

Ingrid snapped her fingers, the tie turned to ash in her hand. "I need blood, I'm starving. RENFIELD!" She screamed before rushing towards the family room.

"You!" The Count gestured. "Need to study your Vampire Law." He turned to Bertrand who wore a slight smile at the upcoming punishment of the Chosen One. "Test him every hour of the weekend until he knows it inside and out."

"Dad!" Vlad protested, before receiving the 'evil eye' glare his father favoured.

"I'm going to start to planning your wedding with Renfield. Of course your mother won't be invited but…" He saw Vlad's pace drop and pale further, "Cheer up Vladdy, you'll love it."

Bertrand remained in the room. "I'm going to leave you to study." He cast a glance towards Erin, "The half-fang probably knows more about our laws." Bertrand snapped his fingers and immediately a piece of paper appeared in his hand. "This is your study list."

Vlad took it from him, the paper dropped to the floor and then some. The list was endless and on both sides. "I've got to read these before Saturday?" He looked up only to catch the blur of Bertrand, followed by the clicking shut of the door.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as the door snapped shut, the spray was out of Erin's pocket and being used all over her neck and wrists.

Vlad slinked over to the table and threw himself down onto the chair. He scanned the list, struggling to read the illegible writing now and again. Bertrand must have been preparing this for weeks. The Vampire Law could wait as far as he was concerned, he had a bigger problem.

The silence encompassed both of them as they tried to think about what to do.

Erin couldn't believe the situation. Before she wouldn't have even pitied him but Vlad was now her…what exactly was he? Erin knew he cared for her but they hadn't been out on a date. To call him her boyfriend would require a date, wouldn't it? A slayer wouldn't have cared that he was being forced into an arranged marriage but she wasn't a slayer. She hadn't been the moment she realised vampires were people as much as humans were, that why she'd fallen for him she supposed. Not all vampires were evil, as the slayers had taught them, Vlad was living proof. Erin reached across and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Vlad gave her a soft smile.

"I'll figure something out." He reassured her. He grinned as an idea struck him, his head dropped and his eyes narrowed. "It said I had to *find* a bride, it didn't say I had to be actually *married*." Erin smirked at his logic. Finding a bride and being married were two different things.

"You'll be engaged." Erin summarised.

"Until after my coronation." He added with a smile.

"What's plan B?" She asked softly, Vlad always had a plan B.

"Garlic bread." He joked, making her laugh. "I liked that you know." He added for detail, one more thing he couldn't have now he was a full vampire. "Ingrid dressed Robin up to be her boyfriend when Dad tried to marry her off. It didn't work." He stood pulling her up with him; in a flash he'd wrapped his arms around her waist. "Until then…" He whispered, he tipped his head down, so his forehead met hers.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck. "Until then." She agreed. Vlad pulled back slightly before tilting his head so he could kiss her properly. He could feel Erin's smile as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Erin's fingers came to tangle in his hair, tugging slightly. Vlad hand gently ran up and down her back. It always amazed Erin that Vlad tasted sweet, she'd somehow expected him to taste of ash and decay when they'd first kissed, she was delighted to know she was wrong.

A small squeak came from underfoot and for a split second Vlad's mind registered it and wondered who'd trodden on the old floorboard. His superior senses allowed him to be more alert than others of his kind. His mind switched back to the young breather in front of him, smirking slightly at a slight moan she made.

"What are you doing?" A small voice interrupted. Vlad froze and his eyes popped open. His eyes met Erin's and slowly they pulled away from each other.

The squeak hadn't come from a floorboard.

They had no idea how long their visitor had been watching them. Looking at the door it was slightly ajar, it must have bounced back out of its lock. He could stake himself for not checking the door. Vlad let out an irritated groan and his eyes flashed for an instant.

Erin slowly lowered her gaze to look at the innocent eyes of Wolfie.

"Nothing Wolfie, we weren't doing anything." Vlad tried to hypnotise him, but unfortunately his little brother wouldn't hold his gaze.

"Mum and Dad do that." He added looking at Erin. "Why do they do that?" His naivety was touching, Vlad stooped down to Wolfie's height, Erin mimicked his actions a heartbeat later.

"Wolfie…" Was as far as Vlad got.

It was the breather who panicked when she saw Wolfie's eyes sparkle as an idea came to him. "I'll ask Uncle Count."

The young couple watched as the half-vampire/ half-werewolf ran out the room at top speed.

Vlad looked at Erin, who shared the same terrified look. "Get him!"

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this fic._


	4. Secrets

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._ _Sorry Merlin took over I swear its getting later every week!_Chapter 4: Secrets

Of course the door would have to snap closed as soon as Wolfie ran from the room. Vlad used more force than necessary in his haste, nearly tearing the door from its hinges. He started at the door in amazement before catching Erin's impatient eye. Right, they had a wolf to catch.

Vlad pointed in one direction, speeding off as fast as he could, Erin began to run in the other.

Erin caught a flash of a black hood rounding a corner. She immediately sped up trying to catch him. Wolfie's werewolf genes were in their element as he bounded faster and faster towards the currently throneless throne room.

Erin eventually caught up with him narrowly avoiding a discarded rubber toy. The slight dodge cost her time, unfortunately giving it to Wolfie to come to a gain extra distance on her.

Erin ducked down and grabbed the toy before straightening and chasing after him. She watched as Vlad appeared in a blur at the door, 15 feet in front of her.

With one arm on the doorframe Vlad grabbed Wolfie around the waist to pull him back but the four year old kicked him, he was surprised and let go. Wolfie wasn't the violent type just the mischievous so Vlad never expected him to kick him. It didn't hurt him. Vlad muttered a loudish curse as he escaped, he seemed to realise what he said.

"You didn't hear that Wolfie!" Vlad exclaimed now realising he had another reason to stop Wolfie running to the Count. If he wasn't desperate to catch his brother before, he most definitely was now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie ran in stopping just short of the Count's current chair – a rocking chair – all Renfield could find.

"Uncle Count?" here it was, the beans were about to spill.

"I told you to stop calling me that." The Count didn't look up from his paper, judging from the headline the Count would be in a terrible mood – 'unvampiric behaviour is parents fault'. If the husky growl didn't tell them that already.

Erin across the other end of the room threw something to him. He caught it in his hand. Wolfie's rubber chicken, complete with squeaker.

"Vlad and Erin…"

Vlad squeezed it, immediately Wolfie's ear picked up the sound. Wolfie turned to face the noise, his tongue poking out slightly. Vlad squeezed it again.

"Wolfie, look what I've got." He shook the chicken from side to side, mentally breathing a sigh of relief as his brother followed the toy with his eyes. Vlad then threw the chicken as hard as he could down the hall and into Wolfie's room.

Wolfie set off at a fast pace, Vlad sped after him and locked the door quickly. He felt a pang of guilt at locking Wolfie in his room but Erin's life was more important at the moment. The chances were that Wolfie would forget by the morning anyway.

The scratching at the door would die down, he hoped. He was sure Wolfie couldn't chew his way through the door, then again the kid had chewed through the throne chair.

Vlad shook his head to clear his thoughts before speeding to join Erin. He didn't like leaving her alone with the vampires for long.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count threw down his paper, he'd grown tired of his waiting for Wolfie to continue.

"What…oh…" He noticed that he'd vanished, he tipped his head as if to say 'never mind'. Before lifting his paper up, throwing it down to address Vlad who was hovering in the doorway. "Do you know what he wanted?"

"Haven't got a clue." Vlad shrugged, trying to look confused. Vlad cast a glance towards Erin, who slumped down in relief.

"You should be studying."

"What's the point, I can make my own rules when I'm in charge."

"Yes but until then they're not changing. So start studying." The conversation was ended at the crunch of the paper being lifted back up again.

Vlad considered answering but chose to storm out of the room instead.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's coffin was piled high with books, Bertrand had truly been busy – or busy ordering Renfield about. He was tempted to click his fingers to open the coffin, sending the books flying across the room. He'd feel the satisfaction but probably would have the whole school running to his room to find out what the noise was.

Erin came to his side and began to help him remove the books from the coffin. The second book she picked up confused her, glued messily onto the cover and spin was a new title. 'Sausages, Golf balls and Bun fight.'

"Isn't this a games book?" She asked confused, Vlad looked confused his eyebrows knotting before his face relaxed. He pulled at the title, it left bits of paper underneath but the true title was still clear enough. "Stakes, Garlic and Sunlight – The Ways and Laws to Prevent Being Slain." She looked at him.

"Dad had a problem with those words a few years ago." Vlad explained, judging from his expression Erin didn't want to know any more. She gingerly dropped the book on the table.

A few more minutes passed as they plunged deeper and deeper into the pile. A pile that didn't appear to be shrinking any time soon. "Don't these contain the same Laws?" She questioned, confused at why there were so many books.

"Our laws are like the laws of the world, they are the same basis but differ from region to region. Like how America's laws aren't exactly the same as British Laws."

"So…" Erin looked at the books in her hands, "Transylvanian Laws are slightly different to Transiberian laws?"

"Yeah." Vlad grew bored of taking the books from his coffin, choosing to throw them off onto the nearest table instead of walking to and from it. Each thump gave him a piece of satisfaction.

Once his coffin was clear he clicked his fingers and the locks flew upwards and it opened fully. The dust that had slipped from the books onto the coffin flew around the room.

Erin's watched his coffin open in amazement. Weren't coffins supposed to be wooden? She'd never noticed before, hating to look at anything that really resembled Vampirism, but it was metal. She understood why he needed the locks.

Vlad caught her gaze. Why did he open the coffin with her here? He hoped she didn't get the wrong impression from him. He snapped his fingers and the coffin closed with a bang.

"Just cleaning the dust off." He explained hastily.

"Didn't think it was anything else." Erin didn't look at his eyes for a moment. Now days everything could be misinterpreted between a boy and a girl. Her appreciation for Vlad shot up as she realised he wasn't pushing her, it only confirmed what she already knew, he was honourable.

Erin turned back to the books, gesturing to them, desperate to change this awkward subject. "We can at least decide which laws you want to change and how to do it."

"I know which ones..." He protested, before nodding in agreement. "You're right, knowing the Council they'll be prepared for that."

He handed her a pile of books gesturing to the bench in the room. Erin sat down, fidgeting slightly.

"Don't vampires have any comfortable seats?" She asked softly, every seat in the school was uncomfortable. Even the couch in the throneless throne room was lumpy.

"We don't really feel discomfort," He smiled softly.

"Typical." She muttered smiling at him. "Right Vampire Law here we come."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin opened the next book on her pile. Coughing as the dust flew up her nose and into her mouth. Her book on Vampire Law was the most delicate of them all, that's probably why Vlad had given it to her. In his anger he would probably tear the pages without thinking.

"Haven't you ever read up on it?" She asked cautiously.

"No."

"But you're a vampire."

"Who never wanted to be one." He muttered darkly, snapping at her. Erin looked taken-aback. "Sorry, if that stupid Staff had worked I wouldn't be here now."

"The Staff of Carpathia?" It hadn't clicked until now, the Staff had sounded familiar hen he'd talked about it but he never actually mentioned its name.

"Yeah." He muttered, before looking up at her in surprise. Her face had a thoughtful look.

"It was real." She told him. "We were taught about it when we became slayers, it worked. Cured some of our slayers that were bitten, centuries ago. They stole it from a powerful clan leader."

"WHAT?" He roared. She'd never been at the receiving end of Vlad's irritation at being a Vampire. For future reference she didn't want to be again. Especially at the clap of thunder that followed, that wasn't the worst part of his anger, the stack of candles in the rack exploded next to her, sending blobs of wax flying around the room. All Erin could think was of how thankful she was that the wax wasn't hot.

Vlad shielded his eyes as the candles exploded. Turning back to face Erin who was brushing wax from her hair, he was a bit put out as she began to laugh. Erin stood and walked over to him. Vlad went to rise but Erin pushed him back down, moving her hands to his hair to pull out the white wax.

Vlad certainly couldn't do it having no reflection to use to help him.

"Sorry, I had the Staff. I took the Staff." He muttered, wincing as Erin accidentally tugged on his hair.

"Sorry." Erin pressed a kiss to his forehead as an apology, it helped him calm down. Erin's touch always seemed to calm him and focus him.

"Dad threw said it was his favourite back scratcher."

"And you believed him?"

"I was 14." Erin pulled back so Vlad could see her disbelieving look. "You're right, no excuse."

"Where is it now?" She finished picking out the final pieces of wax.

"Knowing Dad he probably burned it." Vlad summarised. There was no way the Count would have kept something that 'dangerous' around. His destiny had been sealed forever with that Staff being burned, the only way out know was a stake.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

All thoughts of the Staff vanished from his mind as clicking high heels echoes across the floor and burst into his room. Ingrid tossed a book on the floor that was her pretence for visiting him then. Looking closely at the book Erin could see the added text on the book in Ingrid's handwriting – 'Vampire Law for Dummies (oh and Vlad)'. Ingrid just couldn't be helpful could she?

"Wolfie tried to spill your secret then?" Ingrid commented, Vlad rolled his eyes. Ingrid always seemed to have eyes everywhere especially now that she didn't need her stick to move around. He'd been careful with his interactions with Erin. The only time she could have seen was…the tie.

"And what secret would that be then Ingrid?"

"Oh the one about your crush here." Her smile was too sickly sweet for him to stomach. Ingrid watched the pair share an uncertain look. "She knows?" The laugh she let out was more of a cackle. "Not exactly a cute couple."

Vlad stood nearly knocking Erin over, he wasn't going to let his sister get away with that. "Leave her alone Ingrid." Vlad snapped his teeth extending down, eyes turning black for a fraction of a second. Ingrid stepped back as she felt Vlad's power surge through him, the air prickled with electric sparks around him. He hadn't calmed down from earlier yet, she was testing his patience.

"So my baby brother does have a backbone when it comes to girls."

"She saved your life Ingrid." He retorted ignoring his sister's bait. Ingrid still had no idea exactly how powerful he'd become, that was just how Vlad wanted to keep it for now. He was saving his power to open the book, something he didn't want to do but had high hopes he could change their kind with it. If Ingrid knew how powerful he truly was, she would stop at nothing to get rid of him. Ingrid wanted to be the most powerful vampire in existence and as long as he lived she couldn't be.

Ingrid always ignored the good deed of others. "I suppose she's good practice for your future bride." Ingrid snapped her teeth at Erin. Erin jumped backwards hitting her shoulders off the wall. It took all of her restraint not to cry out and certainly not to bite her lip in case it bled.

No matter how much his sister irritated him, there was a bigger picture to look at here.

"Please Ingrid. Don't. Tell. Dad." Vlad pleaded, but he might have known his plea would have consequences attached to it.

"'Don't tell Dad' what?" A voice came from behind him making him jump and whirl around to face it. The Count's eyes lit up. "You've finally got the taste for blood?" His voice was too gleeful.

"No!" Vlad protested, he was tempted to have his answers on tape to play just to save his voice.

"Oh." The Count's face fell, "Then what?"

"Little Vladdy has got himself a girlfriend." Ingrid supplied, relishing her brother's death glares. "Although he can't marry her." Ingrid was enjoying this too much, Erin realised desperately hoping that her heartbeat was being masked to the vampires because she certainly could still hear it. "No vampire would respect you if you married a half fang."

"Who?"

"Erin." Until then the Count hadn't noticed Vlad's protective stance in front of the young woman. Vlad had Erin tucked behind him, his head held high with a fierce protectiveness in his eyes.

"A half fang Vladimir?" The Count asked, his voice echoing around the room dangerously. Vlad squinted looking very nervous, however he didn't stand down. "Fine." Vlad stepped forward closer to his father.

"What? It's okay?" Vlad asked, not trusting his ears.

"She's not a blood vampire," The Count placed his hands on Vlad's shoulders, spinning him round to face Erin. Bending down he whispered in his ear. "But at least she's not a breather."

Vlad laughed nervously, not even daring to look at the Count out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah."

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	5. Meddling Sisters

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 5: Meddling Sisters

"I feel ridiculous." Vlad muttered as he stood on the old, rocky chair. Why on Earth did he have to do this? Studying with Bertrand was better than this. If only he'd known he would have deliberately failed the last few Vampire Law tests that granted him his 'freedom'.

"You look perfect." The Count told him, appraising his figure. Renfield pushed the pin in too far and Vlad jerked his leg back as he felt the cold needle press into his skin.

He felt ridiculous trying on his father's old clothes.

The yellow and black combination just wasn't Vladimir Dracula – he looked like a bumble bee, neither was the frilly, red shirt that he was glad to see the back of in Stokely, not realising his father had an even worse that he would end up wearing. The tight leather pants were worse.

He was a red and black person but this was ridiculous.

"Sorry Master Vlad." Vlad didn't bother to comment, part of his suspected Renfield had done it on purpose but he wasn't going to loose control. He would just ignore it and OW! This time it was harder.

"Renfield!"

"I think the cape needs a bit more flow." The Count gestured with his hands. Renfield stood and walked behind Vlad, pulling his cape backwards to hold it at various angles for the Count to view.

"I wore this to my own wedding." The Count mentioned to him, his voice tearing up theatrically. Vlad shifted his weight slightly, trying to show his annoyance.

"Dad you never actually married mum." Vlad sighed, that was one consolation he knew. Magda couldn't claim joint regency as she had never married him but emotional manipulation hadn't been out of picture.

The Count froze, turning to face Vlad. "I didn't? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she tried to kill you when you tried."

The Count batted his hand, dismissing the memory. "I wore it on another occasion."

"The hunt ball?" Vlad supplied, that hadn't turned out well either.

"Stop nitpicking!" The Count demanded, turning once again to appraise Renfield's work.

Vlad heard a small amount of chuckling from the corner of the room. Erin's face was covered with a magazine but he could see it shaking, giving her away completely. His eyes watched the paper until a head cautiously peeked over the top.

His eyes met hers and she laughed once again. "It isn't funny Erin." He scolded. She nodded, seriously biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Can I play with Barbie Vlad too?" A quiet voice asked. Vlad looked down, he was convinced if his heart still beat he would be bright red now.

That was the final straw for him he went to jump down from the chair, forgetting Renfield was holding onto the cloak bringing him with him. Vlad was jerked back on the chair, nearly bending over double backwards. The chair lost its balance and crashed over sideways. Vlad found himself floating in the air before yanking on his cloak to get Renfield to let go of it.

Renfield shot forwards tripping over the pins on the floor, knocking them everywhere. Renfield would've hit the Count if he hadn't side stepped, forcing Renfield to crash down fully to the floor, with a muffled 'ouch'.

The Count tutted and turned back, watching Vlad slowly lower himself to the ground.

"I'm not wearing this, I look like a idiot."

"You've only just figured that out?" Ingrid's voice came from playing on her laptop.

"Shut up." Vlad snapped. "I'm not you Dad, and I'm not going to be wearing this in public." Vlad hastily unclasped his cape and threw it across the room, it landed in the corner with a thump.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared Vladdy, you need to look your best at your wedding."

"Then I get to decide what to wear." Vlad snapped back, "I've got to have a hunt ball first." He muttered bitterly. Even with their plan it still involved becoming engaged to a vampire, he really wasn't looking forward to that.

"There's no getting out of it Vladdy." Ingrid retorted, throwing a smiling glance towards Erin who rolled her eyes.

"Then you need an outfit for that." Renfield added, before cowering back at the fierce glare Vlad shot at him. "Or not."

"Don't forget the coronation." Vlad added darkly, at the moment that sounded the least painful option of the 'important' events coming up in his life.

"You can wear the same outfit." Ingrid supplied grinning widely. Vlad spun towards her. "After all it will be straight after your wedding."

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. INGRID?" He ground out angrily between clenched teeth.

"Didn't I tell you? Fang magazine asked for a timetable for the day." Ingrid threw the magazine at him.

Vlad caught it in his hands, his eyes roaming over the page. The Count sped behind him to look, Erin and Renfield rushed across as well to look. Wolfie not wanting to be left on his own followed, oblivious to the conversation.

There it was in black and white…and red.

The Coronation of Vladimir Dracula

_15th March 2012_

_9pm The Wedding Ceremony of Vladimir Dracula to TBA, followed by a private reception at the current Dracula residence._

_2am The Coronation of Vladimir Dracula as Grand High Vampire_

_More details to follow._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was the Count who burst it into flames. Vlad cursed loudly as the paper burnt his hands, before rapidly letting go of it. His father threw him an apologetic look.

Ingrid didn't move or cower under the glares being thrown at her. "That's just the pre-copy, they're publishing tonight. It's going to be in Transylvanian Times and across the Internet by midnight." Vlad's face darkened, Erin just stood there in shock. She doubted Plan B would remain as it was. Ingrid really was desperate to ruin her brother's chances.

"How dare you, you ungrateful spawn!"

"Thanks Dad." Vlad told him, a feeling of relief spread through him. That was soon to be dashed.

"I am the Regent I get to plan his coronation!" The Count snarled at her. " Besides 2am is far too late after the wedding ceremony." There was no doubt there that there was no consideration for having a ceremony after the coronation.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Vlad cried angrily. It was his coronation after all.

"No," Two voices snapped at once in his direction, before resuming their argument. Vlad looked at Erin helplessly, he needed a Plan C and quick.

"I was only trying to help Vlad." Her voice was too innocent. She whizzed next to him to whisper in his ear, pretending to make it so only he could hear but spoke loudly and clearly for the others to hear. "Besides it wouldn't do to break some poor girls heart after the coronation by breaking off your engagement would it?"

He stiffly turned to face his sister. Ingrid really had thought everything through carefully. That was his disadvantage Ingrid knew how he thought, what made him tick, but equally he knew what she was capable of. Yet he never thought she'd do this to him, especially after trying to help her out of hers.

Vlad's head ducked lower and his jaw set in place. His hands balled into fists at his side. There was no way he could refute what the article proclaimed now, it was too late.

To change it would make him out to be a coward and a liar to the entire Vampire kind.

To change it would make him enemies.

To change it would show he was trying to get out of an ancient law. Which he was but now it was set in stone thanks to Ingrid.

"Vladimir would never do that." The Count told her his voice full of pride, placing a hand around his son's shoulders.

"Of course not." He tried to answer confidently but Erin heard the crack in his voice.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin found Vlad, eventually, taking his feelings out on the punching back in the training room.

Vlad hit the bag harder and harder, his frustration not even ebbing with each punch he took. The bag swung violently from side to side. The creak of the chain filling the entire room. It was obvious Vlad was containing his powers which was doing more harm than good in that moment.

He needed to let loose, really take his anger out on something. Something that wasn't

"Does it help?" Erin asked softly.

"No." The short reply. He hit the bag harder again. A power blast filled the room as he let go for a moment but it ebbed quickly.

"Nightfall." Erin noted looking through the curtains. Vlad ignored her focussing on the punch bag in front. He jabbed it a few more times.

The silence was too much, his anger was filling the room. Well it wasn't exactly anger it was a mix of disappointment, betrayal, false hope and emptiness. They were mixed together so he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling.

The bag was nothing, he couldn't make out who to visualise. Ingrid for putting him in this deliberate position, the former Grand High Vampire for getting staked by Boris or his father for not disputing the order for the coronation.

He was now doomed to marry a heartless, cold, evil vampire with no say in the matter. The plan hadn't been perfect but the loophole had been there – at least until Ingrid pulled the stunt. Instead of just finding a bride (aka being engaged) he now had to marry her beforehand. For the first time in years he was actually happy – with a breather – but he was happy. He'd finally found someone who wasn't trying to turn him into a monster and didn't actually care that he was a Dracula, and now, he'd decided, fate definitely hated him.

He hated being a vampire.

That brought up memories of the Staff of Carpathia, he still hadn't brought it up with his father. He wasn't a coward he just didn't want an audience and at the moment he seemed to have one every time he planned to bring it up.

Erin stepped forward noticing his eyes were red and puffy. She didn't think he'd been crying but she had an idea he was fiercely holding them back. Erin desperately wanted to help him but didn't know how. Maybe there was a way in one of the books that they'd overlooked. Maybe he didn't have to say married to her – no they'd never let him annul his marriage. He might be able to appeal to the council – no they'd never allow him to break a sacred law. They'd figure something out. They had to figure something out.

Vlad stopped as she moved closer to him, he didn't want to hurt her no matter how unintentional it would be.

Erin gently stoked his arm before moving up to his cheek, tidying his sweat-drenched hair before dropping her hand back down to his face. She didn't dare touch his neck as she knew he felt vulnerable there, granted he was born a vampire it was instinct for a number of vampires.

She gently tilted his face to look at her. She pressed a kiss to his lips before stepping backwards. She extended her hand for him to take. He accepted it.

"Come on."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin dragged Vlad out of the school and into the nearby playing fields. Vlad was puzzled to know exactly where they were going. Any attempt to ask her led to his question being completely ignored.

They walked further and further reaching the edge of the playing fields to where a small wooded area rested. In this area lay a few backless benches there that Erin had discovered when she couldn't sleep or couldn't stand being in the presence of Vlad's family when he was sleeping.

Erin opened up the bag that she'd packed from the moment she realised what Vlad needed to do to calm down.

She pulled out a few powerful torches and shone them in the direction of the bench, illuminating it in a soft glow. She then placed three cans on the bench before moving back to him. Each clank varied in tone as it hit the wood.

"Blow of steam." She told him, gesturing to the cans. Each can was a soup tin so Erin expected them to be durable for what she had planned.

"I don't need to blow of steam." He told her, his voice barely controlled.

"That half ruined punching bag says differently." Erin wasn't going to leave any room for discussion. "So fire thingy or whatever you do and knock those cans off."

"Erin…"

"You use your powers when you're angry. Bottling them inside now isn't going to help, you haven't got that much control yet." She pointed to the cans a faint smile playing on her lips. "Think of it as target practice."

He sighed, turning to face the cans for the first time. His superior vision coming into play. He let out a small laugh as he looked at them. Erin had created a new set of labels for the tins. Each one said INGRID.

He turned to face Erin who knew he'd seen the labels.

"Fire thingy." He asked and she nodded. His sense of humour was coming back to him. With a flick of his wrist, a fireball flew through the air.

"You missed." Erin stated as it flew passed the cans and hit the tree 10 feet behind, causing it to burst into flame.

"Thanks for that Erin." He commented dryly. Erin smiled sweetly. Vlad shrugged it off before focussing.

He fully extended his arm and this time a more powerful burst flew towards the cans. He quickly repeated his action. This time he caught one out of three cans.

"You hit it."

He tried again this time hitting all of the cans. He smirked. Erin was right it did help to let go and use his powers. With a click of his fingers the cans seated themselves back on the bench.

Once again he knocked all of the cans down. He let out a laugh. Besides this action blowing off steam for him, this was more fun than training with Bertrand. A deep part of him was terrified at finding using his powers fun, but another part was amazed at mastering these in a few minutes with Erin when he couldn't after weeks with Bertrand.

Vlad turned to face Erin, she was flushed from the crisp air of the night. Before they returned inside they'd have to linger in a room until her colouring became normal once more.

"Thank you." He whispered, bending down and placing a lingering kiss to her lips. Their kiss was soft as he conveyed his thanks to her. He pulled back slowly.

"We'll think of a way out." She promised him.

Vlad gave her a half smile, it wasn't convincing but it held hope. He ducked down once again kissing her more forcefully this time. She didn't deny the urgency of this kiss he needed it as much as she did. Erin arched into him as he pulled her closer, her tongue met his and she let out a soft moan.

Erin shuddered slightly mostly from his kiss but partly from the cold. Vlad didn't break the kiss, instead choosing to wrap his jacket around her as they kissed, giving her extra comfort. Erin smiled into the kiss at his thoughtfulness.

Vlad took comfort in her being so close. Erin as right they would figure it out, but for now thoughts of what lay ahead could wait, the present was what mattered.

TBC

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you didn't think I'd present the solution to Vlad's predicament so early on. 


	6. Surge of Power

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I used a tiny bit of the long trailer for this chapter; sorry I don't know what ep as I'm choosing not to look at the spoilers for upcoming episodes. It fitted into the content and I just chose to use the line_

_Sorry it's a later update I've spent the last half hour looking for my memory stick so I could transfer this from my laptop to main computer (I don't have the net on my laptop)._

_The 1st of 3 Chapters tonight._

_Thank you so much for the reviews._

Chapter 6: Surge of Power

"Have you seen the front of the paper?" The Count shouted delightedly, slamming the paper down on the table in front of Vlad, Ingrid and Erin. Erin jumped back, her hand pressed to her chest at the shock. Ingrid simply kept eating pretending she wasn't phased by the article. Vlad dropped his spoon back into the cereal, slumping back against the chair. "They're crying out for you Vladdy."

It had only been a week since Ingrid's impromptu announcement in the papers. It was futile to hope there'd been a problem at the printers that resulted in a fire or the ink running out when it came to their 'announcement'.

"Brilliant." He forced a smile, tilting his head sarcastically.

"We need to use this and…"

"Wait, Dad, isn't it too soon for…" Vlad began but was cut of by the Count's glare; Erin was desperately trying not to look at Vladimir.

"Of course not!" The Count smiled, thinking Vlad was more worried than actually trying to stall the inevitable.

Bertrand seemed to sense Vlad's hesitation but voiced it in another way. "The Chosen One's bride needs to be trustworthy, I don't think he can choose wisely with only one introduction at a Hunt Ball." Vlad could have cheered at Bertrand's suggestion. His appreciation for his mentor shot up another notch.

The Count nodded accepting Bertrand's suggestion with merit. "I suppose we could invite the clan leaders and their daughters to a feast, just to introduce them to their future Grand High Vampire." The Count was in his thoughtful mood; there would be no stopping him now.

"I thought we were supposed to be in hiding."

"They are my friends Vladdy, they can be trusted." The Count stressed, Vlad let out a snort. These so called 'friends' had reported him to the Grand High Vampire. "Besides you can demonstrate your powers." Vlad grimaced at the thought. "Erin will have to stay in her room of course."

"Why?" Vlad asked, not understanding why his girlfriend couldn't be allowed to the feast.

"Because she's a half fang Vladdy and half fangs are looked down upon." Ingrid baby talked. Vlad suddenly had an urge to push her outside for that comment.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The school hall was covered in cobwebs and dust giving it a gloomy atmosphere. Tables lines the hall with food that was addictive to every vampire but would make a breather's stomach lurch. The Dracula throne had been added to the room, the Count hadn't actually sat on it once complaining that it wasn't any where near as comfortable as the old one. Vlad couldn't tell the difference, it was the same throne design as the last one – awful. The old fireplace burned, sending out crackles and sparks. A sound that was eerily addictive to the youngest Dracula in the hall, choosing to focus on it on more than one occasion.

Vlad watched completely disinterested as one clan-daughter was brought before him after another. He politely smiled and nodded, kissing the hands of the daughters out of respect. He grew irritated with the way they giggled and fluttered their eyelashes.

"Aw poor little Vladdy is being married off." The sneer was hard to ignore but his features set further. A small clap of thunder made his sister laugh louder.

"Why did you do it Ingrid?" He turned and glared accusingly, "You were happy with Will, a half fang. I defended you, I helped you. Why couldn't you just leave me alone, what did I do to you?"

"You're more powerful than me." The simplicity of her statement shocked him, her resentment had risen from him simply being born. This is what it always came down to with Ingrid – power.

Vlad gritted his teeth. "I never wanted this life Ingrid. I'm fed up of having to live up to everyone else's expectations. I just want to make my own choices."

"Don't be so selfish Vlad. You need someone who has a backbone to help you rule, you're too weak to do that."

Vlad ignored her comment, "There's no one in here who can even be trusted to rule."

"The only woman you trust is…awww I guess if you could chose anyone you'd pick Erin."

Vlad looked at her, unsure how to answer her scoffing question. The thought had never crossed his mind, she was a breather and he was a vampire, all he'd thought about is trying to find a way to get out of it. He wouldn't condemn her to this life. As Ingrid spoke a Victorian poem entered his mind, he shook his head trying to escape it.

"I guess we'll never know."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was on the floor leaning against his coffin reading through one of his books that he'd collected over the last four years. Her room was still bare, Vlad had given her permission to borrow things from his room for however long she was going to stay.

Wolfie was perched next to her leaning into her side. Erin's skin was cooler than Wolfie's so he wouldn't notice that Erin wasn't as cold as a vampire. Wolfie was yapping quietly as he slept soundly. Erin had been given the task of babysitting Wolfie as he couldn't be seen either. It really wasn't as bad as she thought it could be, despite his obvious werewolfyness he was just like any other kid.

"Having fun?" She asked softly, looking upwards as Vlad entered.

All Vlad said was, "Loads." He came and leaned against the coffin. "What are you reading?" He asked, trying to take his mind off the 'merriment' upstairs.

Erin closed the book to look at the title. "Idylls of the King." It wasn't something she expected him to have in his room. A faintly wistful smile appeared on his face. The book clearly had deeper meaning for him but she didn't feel it was right to ask.

"The other thing I managed to save from Stokely."

"I didn't know, I'll…" She went to stand, gently moving Wolfie, Vlad stopped her.

"It's fine Erin." He reassured her. "It's a good book."

He settled down next to her. "Do they know you've escaped?"

"Not yet." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You're going to have to make a shortlist." Erin didn't look at him once as she spoke the words, she felt him tense though. They needed to remind themselves of the reality that was approaching with his 18th Birthday.

Vlad didn't answer he focussed his thoughts on the book on her lap. Trying to ignore the comments.

'_I seem as nothing in the mighty world_

_And cannot work my will, nor work my work_

_Wholly, nor make myself in mine own realm_

_Victor and lord. But were I join'd with her,_

_Then we might live together as one life,_

_And reigning with one will in everything_

_Have power on this dark land to lighten it,_

_And power on this dead world to make it live,'_

_[Tennyson, The Coming of Arthur]_

Why did his eyes cast upon that poem? More importantly this was the poem he was thinking of when Ingrid spoke to him. What were the chances Erin was reading it at the same time?

It seemed to sum everything about his situation. He could not do as he wished until his 18th Birthday, he had to follow his customs and commit himself to them before he could change them after his coronation. He was the Chosen One with all that power but couldn't do anything about it.

If he had a choice he would choose a woman with whom he could rule together with, her support would make his life bearable and give him hope.

That was the criteria the Vampire females would have to meet on his shortlist.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin noticed his silence and nudged him gently. There was one thing she'd noticed about the vampires that were visiting him.

"A lot of those women look only about 13."

"15." Vlad corrected. Erin looked appalled. "Vampire men can marry from 18 onwards, the women are married at 15." He informed her. "A few are only 14 but they will be 15 by the time I'm crowned."

"Women really don't have rights in your culture do they?"

"No." He conceded, it was something he really wasn't proud of. "And that's why Ingrid's the way she is."

"I'd be too." Erin told him, Vlad nodded in agreement. He slowly leaned in.

"VLADIMIR!" The scream came before their lips could meet. Vlad's head dropped in complete defeat; he didn't think he'd get away for long.

"I'd better get back." He muttered, deciding to take his time to get ready.

He straightened shaking his cloak slightly to remove any creases. Erin looked up at him. "You look good." She told him.

Erin hadn't noticed his outfit when he'd first entered. He looked handsome, the high collar of the plain black leather jacket and the red shirt underneath. The shirt was blood red and plain, she knew for a fact the simple cotton shirt was there as a comfort barrier, something that made him feel more at ease among the vampires. The colour would distract them, they wouldn't notice the breather design. Vlad wore plain leather trousers as well, there was no sliver carving of the Dragon, from which the Dracula name originated, that the count wore. The only thing that screamed Dracula was the coat of arms on his cloak.

She knew it wasn't his first choice of outfit, she knew he had more intricately decorated garments, but if she'd been forced into this she wouldn't want to wear her best clothes either.

Still everything about him screamed Vampire.

"Thanks." He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He turned once more and flexed his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for his swooning suitors.

Slowly he made his way towards thee door, he wasn't going to use super speed, besides the slower he returned the longer he could think of an excuse.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Where have you been?" The Count asked angrily grabbing Vlad by the back of his cape dragging him forward.

"I just went for a walk."

"This is your feast."

"No this is *your* feast, I'm just playing along." Vlad muttered, thankfully his father didn't hear a word.

"I want to introduce you to Count Rumlar and his beautiful daughter Elphina." The girl giggled as Vlad took her extended hand.

"Pleased to meet you." He ground out, listening to the hisses from the other vampires nearby. He'd met Elphina a few times back when they lived in Transylvania, Rumlar was a close friend of his father's. Elphina was a beautiful young woman a year younger than Vlad, she'd only just gone through her transformation, she had fierce red hair and was around the same height as Erin. Although she often walked around as if there was a smell under her nose.

Elphina waited patiently until her father had left with the Count before yanking her hand back from him. Immediately thee innocent, angelic façade dropped.

"If you pick me Draculoser I swear I'll put garlic in your blood." Elphina wasn't to know he didn't drink blood. It was refreshing to have someone who wasn't going to swoon all over him.

"I wasn't going to choose you." Vlad told her honestly, Elphina was the prime example of the reason he didn't want to marry a vampire.

Elphina was taken aback at his words. "Why not?" She screamed petulantly. He couldn't understand that about women, tell them the truth and they didn't like it, even if it was what they wanted.

"Because I don't want to marry a spoiled kid like you." Vlad's manners completely slipped glaring at her fiercely.

"I don't think you're the Chosen One, he wouldn't be that rude to anyone."

"That's how much you know the Chosen One." He'd never liked her even when they were kids, he'd rather marry Renfield than be forced to marry Elphina.

Elphina considered slapping him but she grabbed her cape, making it whip round before storming off towards her father and the Count.

Vlad mentally counted down. Five…four…three…two…one…

"You've insulted her!" The Count hissed as he appeared in front of him, bending down to Vlad's height. Before Vlad could speak Bertrand appeared making him jump.

"She insulted the Chosen One."

"She did? What did she say?" It amazed Vlad how his father could change his tune from being concerned about his friend's daughter to defending his own son's honour against her.

"Draculoser." Bertrand supplied, not knowing the reaction it would provoke in the Count. The Count roared making the 400-year and 17-year-old vampires jump.

In a flash the Count had vanished once again.

"Thanks." Vlad added, but Bertrand had already vanished back into the crowd once again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The current topic of conversation was boring him. He didn't really want to know anything about which peasants were the tastiest in whichever region the current participants were from. He still hadn't met most of the daughters but none of them seemed suitable so far, and judging from the faces the Bertrand was pulling he felt the same way.

A commotion from the end of the hall made Vlad look up to see Renfield being pushed to one side, going clean through one of the tables.

A howl made Vlad look the other way towards the door. A bald headed man in a white jumpsuit was pushing Erin through the door along with Wolfie. Other vampires were being pushed by these gatecrashers but Erin and Wolfie stood out the most, not being clothed in leather like the rest of the room.

Erin was thrown forward only supported by Bertrand catching her before she hurt herself, but it didn't stop her from letting out a cry. The sound of Erin's cry caused a surge of white-hot fury within him, that vampire had dared to touch and (worse) push his girlfriend. Vlad knew Bertrand wasn't keen on his relationship with her, it didn't mean he would let Erin come to any harm. Wolfie clung to Erin's leg. Wolfie was shaking terrified at what was happening.

Erin felt a rush of maternal instinct towards Wolfie, she bent down never once taking her eyes off the vampires in the room and hoisted the boy into her arms so he rested on her hip. Wolfie flung his arms around her, burying his head in her neck. She could feel his hot tears through the material of her scarf. She didn't dare whisper comforting words to him so she rubbed her arm up and down his back.

"Ah gatecrashers!" The Count called, pretending that it delighted him when he clearly was furious.

Three men advanced until they stood before the Regent and Chosen One.

"We are the Brotherhood." Erin shared a startled look with Ingrid. Ingrid looked just as shocked so it obviously hadn't been her who contacted them.

One of the Count's so called friends must have squealed once again. At least Vlad would have one less potential bride to choose from. Bertrand had been right to have an introduction before a hunt ball otherwise Vlad could have found himself in an even worse position. Judging from the look on the Count's face, once they found out there would be very little mercy for whoever had done it.

"We have proof that Vladimir Dracula isn't the Chosen One." The voice boomed around the hall. Bertrand's fangs dropped down in defiance to the statement, it was the first time Erin had ever seen him lose control of his careful façade.

"Oh, do continue." The Count was far too polite.

Vlad's fangs extended but he kept his mouth closed so they wouldn't see. Looking around he saw glee and delight on some of the faces of the clans that had gathered, more names could be scratched from the list. A few clans looked outraged at the slur on the Draculas.

"There is proof that not long before your supposed coronation, Count Dracula, the Grand High Vampire's Crown disappeared and wasn't seen by anyone. We believe it was a fake crown that was used." That had been one of the plans that had been devised to stop the Count turning to ash.

"Lies." The Count protested loudly, spinning round to face his doubters.

"What do you have to say to that, False One?"

The leader of the Brotherhood advanced on Vlad and hissed in his face, Vlad hissed back at him. The leader seemed confused that he hadn't shown a sign of fear. This time he simply stared waiting for Vlad to crack under the pressure, but Vlad wasn't going to shy away at any point.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Halfway through the staring match Wolfie's nose began to twitch. "You stink." Wolfie told Erin casually but loudly, sniffing at her neck. Vlad's eyes immediately left the threat in front of him and flew towards Erin, who may just be outted to a room of forty plus vampires.

"Its just Renfield." Ingrid told him with disgust, her eyes not leaving the drama in front of her.

"No she smells like a breather." Erin shot a look towards Vladimir.

Neither had considered that her spray wouldn't work on Wolfie. To her surprise Wolfie hugged her tighter, his eyes closing briefly. "She smells nice."

In a flash Ingrid was by her side searching through her pockets, freezing with a smile on her lips and pulling out a vial. Vlad eye's widened in worry as it was revealed, Erin wasn't sure how she could fob it off.

"A BREATHER!" She hissed, her fangs bearing.

"She is under my protection." Vlad argued back. "She saved my family and has entered our service." He proclaimed to the whole room, finally understanding the importance of knowing Vampire Law. A breather was permitted to work for a vampire if they pledged their allegiance to them, it was only Vlad and Erin who knew she hadn't done that. The vampires began to mutter but many of them had breather's working for them.

"You knew what she was?" The Count was angry but Vlad didn't shrink back down. He stared down the Count, this was his life and he wasn't going to lose – at all. Vlad didn't answer. "You knew what she was?" The Count repeated.

"I have for weeks." A faint smile played at Vlad's lips, he could feel the energy surge through him – it excited him. For the first time he embraced his powers and nature, he had something to fight for.

"He consorts with breathers!" The Brotherhood cried and made to advance on Erin.

Vlad briefly entertained an idea in his mind and immediately a ring of fire appeared around the three vampires, preventing them form moving in any direction, one tried to speed out of the ring but only succeeding in turning into ash.

The other two tried to move but Vlad shrank the ring, making it tighter for them.

"Leave her alone." Vlad warned, and for the first time he saw the flicker of fear in the eyes of vampires all around him. Bertrand looked on almost prideful that his student had progressed to this level of control.

That particular trick may have pushed him to his limits before but now it was almost second nature. He didn't feel the least bit tired.

Vlad for the first time felt no anger when he used his powers, he just thought and they manifested.

The Count clapped and laughed loudly at his son's display of power.

The other vampires in the room watched carefully to what their future leader was doing, they now knew who exactly he was and what he was capable of. The sweet tang of revenge lingered as a number of those who had mocked him four years ago were reduced to cowering idiots.

His attention was drawn to the remaining members of the Brotherhood as he realised they were no longer looking at him, but through him to what lay on the table behind.

Vlad turned slowly, not once relinquishing his control.

"Vlad!" Erin cried, he could hear the fear in her voice. His eyes focussed on the clasped bony fingers of the Praedictum Impaver, they were clenching and unclenching. The whole book was rattling.

"It's time." Bertrand whispered in amazement. The book had simply been waiting for Vlad to take control.

Vlad cast a glance around the room watching as they'd all dropped to their knees before him. Even the Brotherhood seemed to recognise him as their true leader. He extended his hand towards the book.

"Open and reveal my destiny!" He cried looking at the book, "Reveal my destiny!" He said with more force the words Bertrand had told him would open the book for him. Powers weren't enough on their own, neither were the words. Only when they were combined would they open.

Slowly the hands of the book unclasped.

As each finger straightened a straight, lightening-like, bolts of purple energy flew into him. Vlad tensed as he received each bolt, his eyes growing blacker each time.

TBC

A/N: Last night I found The Idylls of the King in my 1894 edition of the Works of Tennyson. I began to read through the Coming of Arthur and decided that the verse fitted the purpose of this fic, also the first 3½ lines sum up Young Dracula so far.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Awakening

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is the 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 7: Awakening

Vlad turned around, "I am Vladimir Dracula and I am the Chosen One." His voice echoed around the room, booming. Dust fell, tables shook and flames flickered with every word.

His powers had increased well beyond hundred-fold, and that was just what he'd assimilated so far. No one dared to look him in the eye, those who did only looked for a fraction of a second.

"Sire…" A few Vampires began, moving forward to address him without permission.

"Be gone!" Vlad cried loudly, he'd had enough of vampires tonight. He didn't want them involved in the discussion – or rather argument – that was sure to follow.

In a flash every vampire in the room vanished. Vlad turned his attention back to the Brotherhood who couldn't escape no matter how they tried.

The young vampire's eyes returned to their normal colour as he gazed at them. He hesitated for a moment, Bertrand had taught him to wait it made his enemies sweat. "Who revealed our location to you?"

No one answered.

"Who told you where we were?" Vlad extended his hand out towards them and they cried out in pain as Vlad increased the pressure of the fire.

"Cou…nt Ni…cho…lai." The leader ground out, trying to resist but couldn't Vlad's power was too strong. Vlad clicked his fingers, and the fire vanished, but they were still held in position by Vlad's hand.

"Vampicide is punishable by death." The Count took over hissing, at them. "Attempted Vampicide needs to be presided over by the Grand High Vampire." He looked at his son, "You have a few months to pick a story." He turned to Bertrand. "Lock them away in the basement. Summon Count Nicholai." He ordered the final part to Renfield who nodded.

"Yes Master."

Bertrand made to move forwards but Vlad clicked his fingers and they vanished, "They're in the basement."

The Count placed an arm around Vlad's shoulders. "Well done Vladdy." The Count gushed, shaking him lightly. Vlad didn't say anything, he just stared at the now open book on the table.

The wording in the book was illegible and difficult to read. Its language was of an obscure dialect. It would take more studying to understand exactly what it said. While he'd opened the book he couldn't take his position until he had worked out what it said. He walked across and snapped the book closed, automatically the hands locked together.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid pushed past him, but he didn't jostle to one side the way he might once have done, instead he held his ground and Ingrid was the one who grunted in pain.

Ingrid snatched the book from him and tried to prise it open but it refused to open.

"It was a fluke." She protested, "There's no way he can do that again." She handed Vlad the book back to prove a point.

Vlad gently touched the bony fingers and immediately it opened. This time there were no bolts of energy, Vlad had absorbed it all. Once again he closed the book and the fingers locked tightly. The book knew who its master was.

Ingrid tried again to open the book succeeding in snapping one of the fingers off, immediately another grew in its place. Erin and the Count pulled a face at the regrowth, Erin made a mental note never to touch the book.

Vlad noticed Erin's reaction, moving across to stand in front of her, he tilted his head silently asking if she was okay. Erin nodded. Vlad bent down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

Unfortunately that opened more cans of worms than it solved.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTIIL

They broke apart to the tense silence filling the room, Vlad turned to face his family. Bertrand remained impassive as did Renfield. Ingrid looked amused but the Count had barely contained anger. He was shaking with his fury.

"You are dating a breather?" Ingrid commented laughing,

"Guess it runs in the family." Vlad snapped at her, it shut her up immediately. He knew Will was a low blow but for some reason he didn't care. It felt good to get back at his sister.

"The Chosen One can't date a breather!"

"You didn't mind me having a breather for a girlfriend before!" Vlad argued back, growing irritated at the fact the Count's reaction before to Delilah, the girl he and Robin fought over.

"That was before you were the Chosen One!" The Count's voice rose higher.

"I've always been the Chosen One."

The Count paused his finger quivering in the air. "But that was before we knew you were." His triumphant hah was met by Vlad drawing a deep breath and biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'm dating a breather and you can't stop me!" Vlad's words held no room for discussion. This was the ultimate defiance especially as Vlad had created a lie for the entire Vampire community defending Erin being there. A lie that was backed up by Vampire Law.

A metallic crash sounded from behind them and Vlad's head snapped around. "You stupid oaf Renfield!" He yelled, causing Wolfie to start yapping against Erin's neck. "Shut up mutt!" He snarled making Wolfie cry more.

"VLAD!" Erin snapped outraged at his attitude. His face lost its hard edge, and an apologetic one took over.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." He whispered, Erin moved closer to him and looked at his eyes.

Erin could see it, there was something different, something she couldn't put her finger on. His eyes had changed since he'd visited her less than two hours ago. She could see the tenderness there but there was an edge to it. Something that kept appearing and disappearing.

She reached up and kissed him softly, she forgave him for his sharp words. Vlad responded communicating his apology into the kiss, he carefully cupped her cheek taking care to remember Erin was holding Wolfie. He slowly drew back looking around at his family and Bertrand.

"As I said Erin's under my protection." He told them forcefully his arms never leaving Erin's waist.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You're powers are becoming almost natural." Bertrand commented, watching as Vlad practiced his flying skills in the pitch-black courtyard.

"Good then I won't need you any more." Vlad commented dryly, with a smirk. That was something to look forward to.

"I know you're looking forwards to the end of these lessons."

"I made you a promise, I said you'd be the first to go." Vlad snarled, his handsome face disappearing under a sneer.

Bertrand looked taken aback, but he covered his surprise with a slight bow.

Vlad seemed to recover his senses. Why did he say that? It wasn't him.

"Sorry…"

Bertrand interrupted him, "The Chosen One *never* apologises."

Vlad nodded before resuming his lesson.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was sitting at the table in the training room when he found her. She was engrossed in a book. An evil part of his mind told him it was the perfect opportunity. He crept into the room, taking care not to stand on the creaky floorboards, if he zoomed behind her the sound would alert her. As soon as he was close enough he launched himself at her.

Erin jumped as something grabbed her around the waist before realising it was only Vlad. He chuckled at her reaction. Erin stiffened as she felt him play with the scarf at her neck.

"Why do you wear it?" He asked softly.

"Because this way I didn't have to fake the scar every day." She told him as if it were obvious.

"You don't need it now." He pulled it from her neck, Erin shivered as she felt the cold air hit it for the first time. Now she knew that she wore it because it kept her warm, even if she hadn't realised it at the time.

Erin focussed back on the book on the table, scouring through it once again. She wasn't going to give up hope just yet. Vlad had been content to watch her before so she knew he wouldn't mind her continuing.

Vlad relished her scent now that she no longer used the spray. Her scent was unique and she didn't smell like most breathers, her scent didn't overpower his senses it simply made them tingle. He slowly titled his face to breath in her aroma more fully but he didn't count on his reaction.

As she turned the page she moved her head just a fraction. She felt something on her neck, cold and hard, with four sharp points. It took a moment to register what it was. When it did she couldn't believe it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What the hell are you doing?" Erin snapped jumping away from Vlad as fast as she could. The chair flew over, Erin flattened herself against the wall. To her relief Vlad didn't approach her, he seemed to be too afraid to move.

Vlad was frozen for a minute before his eyes met hers. She could see the horror in his eyes. She'd seen that look ever since the book had opened; it was as if he was fighting a battle internally. Nature vs. Nurture.

"I…I don't…Erin…"

In a blink he had vanished from the room, leaving her staring where he once was. Her hand came to rest on her throat, rubbing it absentmindedly.

Was Vlad just going to bite her?

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad wanted to tear his fangs out, what the hell had he just almost done? One minute he was thinking about his girlfriend and the next he was ready to bite her. The only consolation was the fact he hadn't drawn blood, even such a small amount would result in a frenzy of hunger and a half fang. Becoming a half fang was the last thing he wanted for Erin.

The craving for blood had now become unbearable, he thought he could control it but the book had awakened his nature. He was turning into the one thing he most despised – a cold-hearted killer.

Vlad ripped the hinges from the fridge, not caring to wait for the secret door to open. The scent wafted towards him and he inhaled deeply his eyes turning blood red.

He picked out a blood bag containing A+ blood. He lowered his head fangs ready to plunge into the bag, he didn't have time for a straw he was famished.

With as much willpower as he could muster he stopped himself, his fangs coming to rest on the plastic membrane bag. He threw the blood bag across the room, before cursing at his foolishness should it catch on anything and rip open.

Ever since opening that book he'd begun to change, the power was corrupting him somehow. It started with insulting Ingrid, then Renfield, Wolfie had practically burst into tears in Erin's arms, threatening to kill Bertrand then nearly murdering Erin. Every single time he insulted one of them the pleasure he got from it was amazing, their hurt faces made it all the more delicious. It was addictive.

Vlad shook his head. He needed to gain more control.

"I HATE BEING A VAMPIRE!" He screamed as loud as he could, thunder crashing and lightening illuminating in the room.

"It was always your destiny to become a vampire." A voice came from the shadows of the room before the Count emerged into view.

"It isn't my destiny to hurt everyone I love." Vlad yelled. "I'm changing even now, I can't control myself. Even now I want to kill you and take my inheritance." Vlad stepped back further, the Count looked surprised at the outburst from his son. "Just because of what you're forcing me to do."

The Count saw the struggle his son was going through. It didn't occur to him that the book would awaken the evil that Vlad had defeated when he encountered the mirror. "You have a choice Vladdy, fight it."

"I definitely didn't have a choice after you destroyed that Staff."

The Count protested, his eyes turning yellow. "I don't know what you're talking about." Vlad knew he was winning with yellow eyes.

"The Staff of Carpathia, your back scratcher. I never did see it after that night." Vlad stood taller. "What did you do? Drop it into the flames after I left?"

"You are the Chosen One!"

"And what's so special about that?" Vlad snarled, "I'm constantly under watch. I do what I want to do. I have to leave my girlfriend because Law dictates I must marry a clan leader's daughter before I can even take my role as leader."

"She's a breather!"

"I LOVE HER!" The Count drew back at Vlad's words, Vlad paused as his on admission registered in his mind. "And I can't even be near her." Vlad's voice cracked.

"Breathers and vampires were never meant to be together." The Count whispered softly, realising for the first time how much heartbreak his son was actually going through. It didn't occur to him that Erin was much more than a fling.

"I know." Vlad conceded, for the first time he understood, the laws were there for a purpose. He cast a glance towards Erin's room. "I can't hurt her."

If he stayed Erin would always be in danger from him, if he stayed every pupil in the school would be in danger. His powers were dangerous enough he couldn't risk a slip, but worse was his fear of biting someone. It had doubled now that he knew the side that was slowly taking over him would relish it. It had affected him once when he though he'd bitten Chloe, but if he did bite anyone he'd never forgive himself. He'd come too close to biting Erin and he loved her. If he couldn't control himself around her the how was he expected to control himself around Renfield or other breathers?

His mind was made up.

"I can't stay here."

With those four words Vlad shot out of the room, not horizontally but vertically.

Out of the room, out of the school to who knew where.

"VLADIMIR!"

TBC

_A/N: I don't think I've ever typed up a fanfic so quickly in my life!_

_Thanks for reading._


	8. Blackness

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is the third chapter I'm posting tonight. It's slightly shorter than the rest but I didn't want to waffle._

_Young Dracula tomorrow!_

Chapter 8: Blackness

"VLADIMIR!"

Erin heard the cry immediately, she whizzed out of her room. All thoughts of Vlad's family despising the sight of breathers forgotten from her mind.

The cry wasn't angry it was more pleading than anything else. Something must definitely be wrong.

As she ran down the corridor she caught sight of Bertrand exiting his room before disappearing in a flash.

Erin sped up in her pace, she didn't want to miss out on her conversation

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"VLADIMIR!"

Ingrid was tempted to ignore the cry but decided that it would be more fun to actually find out what her little brother had done, especially after the way he'd talked to her before.

She grinned, this would be too delicious to ignore.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The room was in complete silence when Erin entered, she caught sight of Bertrand conversing with the Count. Both of the vampires looked completely confused and concerned. The Count pointed towards the window, and for a moment she though the Count was kicking Bertrand out but Bertrand nodded and asked a few more questions before launching himself into the air.

When Erin spoke she was careful to ensure that her voice didn't shake, now they all knew exactly what she was she wasn't prepared to let them know she was scared. Erin was determined to be as strong as before if not stronger.

"Where's Vlad?" The Count didn't answer straight away, this made Erin more worried. "Where's Vlad?" She asked again, she dared to ask. Without Vlad nearby she was worried for her safety, she didn't think they'd attack her but they would threaten her, especially his sister.

Ingrid's eyes lit up as a laugh erupted, for the first time she took her eyes away from inspecting her fingernails. "He's run off." The delight was clear in her voice. "Always knew he couldn't stomach the job."

"Your brother thinks he can protect us by leaving!" The Count explained to them all, ignoring his daughter's comment. Vlad was ready for his role and for the first time the Count understood that he'd never been afraid of changing into vampire, it was how the vampire would change him.

It was typical of Vladimir Dracula to think he could solve everything by making it least painful on them. Erin knew that if she saw him again she'd hit him – hard. Why couldn't he let someone else share his burden? Then again looking at Vlad's family they weren't exactly the most supportive family in the world.

"Good riddance I say." Ingrid

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!" The Count roared loudly, Erin for the first time saw Ingrid try to disappear into her seat. His outburst made Ingrid remain quiet for some time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When Erin glanced up at the clock she realised that Bertrand had been gone for at least an hour so far. That wasn't a good sign.

"Why did you come here?" Ingrid asked her, startling her somewhat. Erin twisted her ringers together nervously, she knew how Ingrid would react when she told her but she wasn't going to lie. She wasn't in the mood to lie, it was Vlad she was more concerned for not herself.

"It was my brother you bit!" Erin snapped at Ingrid, losing her temper at the Dracula for the first time face-to-face.

"The one that made me ill?"

The Count laughed, gesturing to Erin, but talking to Renfield. "I like her, she can stay." Ingrid turned to face the Count, "If Ingrid tries to bite her it might kill her."

"Thanks for the concern Dad."

"Does this mean I'm under your protection?" Erin asked softly, looking at the Count out of the lids of her eyes. She was terrified to look at him fully.

"Seeing as my son loves you," Erin's breath hitched, Vlad loved her? Her mind barely registered the Count's next words. "I'd better keep you around."

Did she love Vlad? That was the question that weighed on her mind, did she love him? How could she? She'd only known him for a short while. Vlad was charming, funny, handsome…yes she loved him.

She laughed to herself. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that when she'd come to slay them that she'd fall for them. She'd heard the stories of women falling under the spell of vampires but the most powerful vampire had fallen for her – a breather that was a former slayer.

She dreaded to think what her brother would think. Ryan would say she'd been hypnotised. Would he believe her if she told him Vlad couldn't? Vampires in love couldn't hypnotise.

"Vlad loves me?" She needed confirmation, the Count let out a disgusted sigh while Ingrid tutted loudly.

"Yes, my son loves you." It was resigned.

"He'll have to get over it when he gets married." Ingrid dropped in.

Ingrid almost felt guilty, she hadn't realised how strong Vlad's feelings were especially when she could understand them herself, she shrugged it off. Ingrid was the strong one, she'd turned Will into a Half Fang, she'd protected him from other vampires by making him immortal. Vlad was weak, he liked her as she was. Just wait until he watched her die, his bride wouldn't want Erin around then.

Once again silence filled the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand returned an hour later, he looked exhausted. He shook his head, "There's no sign of him. He's covered his tracks." Bertrand stood rigidly although the tiredness was clear on his face. "There's a hour, two at most of night left, I can't search for much longer." He looked among the people in the room. "Where would he go?"

"Not Stokeley." Ingrid supplied.

No Vlad wouldn't go to Stokeley. While it held many happy memories it held the source of his bitterness. Vlad would try to get as far away as possible from people to stop him from hurting them.

Where would Vlad go? All Erin could do was hope that he was safe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad landed, resting his head against the tree. Where was he? He didn't care he decided. As long as it was far enough away from Garside Grange School.

He furiously batted at his eyes, trying to remove the wetness that was there. He was leaving her to protect her. She was devastated when her brother had been bitten, he was certain she'd slay him if he bit her.

He jumped as he heard a crisp, rustling sound. Looking down he saw a rabbit dart across his feet from the undergrowth. A rush of hunger overcame him once again, he clamped his jaw shut his fangs resting awkwardly against his bottom lip. The pain was unbearable – not the pain in his lip from his sharp teeth – the pain of his hunger.

An old conversation flitted through his head.

'_Bite the bunny.'_

'_I'm not going to bite the bunny. In fact I'm not going to bite anything.'_

"I'm not going to bite anything," He told himself, closing his eyes repeating the phrase over and over again, trying to ignore the hunger.

A dull popping sound, 10 metres away alerted his hearing. It took his mind off the hunger as he spun trying to locate the source.

A sudden high-pitched whine overcame his sense forcing him to clutch his ears, it was still too strong.

His legs couldn't support him, he was so disorientated. Vlad fell to his knees, the pain was unbearable.

The next thing Vlad knew was…blackness as his head hit the ground.

TBC

_A/N: I'm hoping to have this fic completely finished by Friday at the latest. I know how it ends for certain now._

_What do you think of it so far?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Waiting

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for the later update I only began typing for these chapters at 7pm._

_I awwwed at Vlad being called a sweet vampire._

Chapter 9: Waiting

Bertrand looked even more exhausted than he had the previous night. His powers were more honed than other vampires but even he couldn't even find a trace of Vlad. For the first time Bertrand looked uncertain, the older vampire always seemed to know what he was doing or what was going to happen, but to see him like this it was truly as if there were no hope.

No seemed to have a clue what to do. The Count paced nervously hoping to hear some news. Ingrid pretended to be concentrating on her magazine but kept looking up angrily every now and then.

Wolfie sat on the carpet playing with his stuffed dog the Count – yes the Count – had bought him. He knew they were looking for his older brother but couldn't understand why they were so worried.

Erin had already searched Vlad's room, desperately looking for a clue as to where Vlad might have gone, to no avail. There really were no clues anywhere. All they knew is Vlad was going somewhere to get away from breathers.

Scenarios were playing through her head at what might have happened to Vlad. Did he get caught in the sunlight? Did slayers get him? Did the rogue vampires get him? Every time her thoughts drifted towards the possibility of Vlad no longer being alive her chest tightened, she couldn't breath. Vlad might be safe and well and just taking his time to regain his control, she didn't hold out much hope for that theory. Vlad would know they were worried, he would know they would try to find him; maybe he didn't want to be found. Erin shook her head trying to clear her thoughts; it worked for a heartbeat before her thoughts drifted back to him.

There was no one they could contact. No one that they knew was keeping an eye…

"I've got an idea," Erin whispered softly, not really wanting to voice her thought but there was no choice if she wanted to save Vlad. All eyes turned fixed on her. "But you're really not going to like it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slowly came to, his head pounding from the sonic device. It felt as if it were swaying from side to side.

Wait. No it wasn't just his head.

Vlad's entire body was rocking from side to side. Pain shot through him with each small movement and vibration.

It was too bright in here. Far too bright. His eyes hurt from the strain of keeping them closed. It wasn't daylight; the light wasn't natural, especially as he wasn't a mound of ash. He didn't dare open his eyes.

He tried to move but his arms were tied tightly behind his back.

Vlad tried to pull them free but couldn't, it hurt too much to even attempt to.

His powers failed him, why couldn't he use them?

Vlad cast his mind back, years ago when his father had been too close to a personal alarm his powers had gone haywire but he'd managed to make it home. Then again the high resonating pitch he'd been exposed to was far more powerful, at lest ten times more powerful. His senses hadn't recovered just yet.

Vlad tried to straighten himself but found himself suddenly flung across…whatever he was in. His head bounced against the back of the…crate…box…room…whatever he was trapped inside of.

"Let me out of here!" He screamed as loud as he could but there was no reply, in fact he couldn't hear anything at all. Was he alone or were they watching him? Watching and studying his every move.

He slammed his back down against one of the sides, banging it frantically and loudly. His back began to ache from the exertion. If they didn't hear the banging they would certainly feel the vibration he was making. He didn't know what he expected; at the very least he could see his captures faces.

Still there was no reply to his ruckus.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

"You want to bring your half fang brother here?" The Count roared, looking at Erin. Erin stood her ground, hoping desperately that some of Vlad's confidence had rubbed off onto her. "What? Why?"

"Ryan's been on his own for a while…"

"And this helps Vlad how?"

"We can't let the whole of vampire-kind know he's gone and you don't trust anyone to keep it a secret so…" If word got out there would be a riot, vampires killing each other in a power vacuum. The Count wouldn't have claim to Regent any longer his son not being present.

"The breather has a point." Bertrand acknowledged. He'd long ago given up waiting for permission to speak, rather choosing to just voice his opinions to be heard. Especially after some of Vlad's 'jumping into a situation headfirst' decisions recently.

"Ryan's been hiding in the shadows too scared to come across a slayer or more vampires. Do you know what they'd do to him if they found out what he's become?" She addressed her last remark to Ingrid who desperately tried to remain indifferent. The slayers wouldn't care he was one of them; they'd kill him for something that wasn't his fault. Being with Vlad had taught her to question which side was exactly the right side to be on.

"He might have seen something. Or heard something." She whispered softly, the chances were Ryan might know where he was. Ryan was watching over her so he might have seen where Vlad went. Ryan protested that he'd go far away after he left her but she knew Ryan wouldn't go far especially as he thought she was insane to live with the Draculas.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's as far as he wants me to believe."

"So there's a chance that your brother has been watching us since you arrived?" Ingrid smiled, her fangs protruding, "Oh she'd got to be toast now."

The Count waved her off considering what Erin had said. "Quiet Ingrid!"

"Vlad probably just want some piece and quiet." Ingrid tried to make it believe she didn't care but they all could hear the worry in her voice.

"Vlad would've let me know he's okay." Erin protested emphatically, "He wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone he's safe, no matter how he's changed or worried he is." Erin pleaded.

The Count leaned forward, this breather his son loved certainly wasn't afraid to throw herself at their mercy. He doubted that her courage had anything to do with Vlad's offer of protection. "There's a chance that your brother might know where Vlad is?"

"Or seen which way he went. Its at least worth a try."

"Where is he?"

"I think he's at the old gatekeepers house." She told him softly. The school had once been a hall and eight miles down the road, through the woodland was an old gatekeepers house. The Count owned it but had never seen the need to do it up. It had been built when the estate was at its peak in the 17th Century, before the land had been sold off for the local town to be built on.

If this was the only way they could save Vlad then so be it. "Find him." Erin let out a breath she'd been holding; watching as Ingrid's face softened in what could only be described as relief.

Looking out of the window Erin had never wished for the sun to go down quicker, five hours until sunset.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

After another few hours Vlad flew towards the front of the box, slamming his face against a cold, metal wall. It was metal, the only metal that would contain him would be Argentalium, and there would have to be a lot to contain him. He wasn't as easily stripped of his powers as other vampires were. Yet it didn't smell of argentalium. Argentalium had a distinctive whiff for vampires.

He flew backwards after a moment hitting the back of his head once again as he landed on the floor.

Suddenly the box tilted. A creaking filled his ears and he could only guess that a door of some form or another was opening. Burning light entered his prison, hitting his shoulder forcing him to shift his weight before it vanished once again. It was daytime. The light might have been let in through a crack or gap in masonry as it soon vanished as the box continued to tilt.

The high-pitched wail began again and he knew immediately that the cage – there was no other word for it – was metal to echo the sound. This time he couldn't clutch at his head. He was powerless as the sound overcame him.

He pitched forward, landing on the ground as he flew through the hatch. This time he could make out another sound, he must be outside he realised, the faint chugging caught his ears but he couldn't focus on the sound. The wail made his concentration wander as his superior senses fought to compensation to its sire like quality.

He gave a cry as he landed, his knees and hands impacting with the cold, grey mottled stone floor. If he had blood his hands would have bled. He slid forward, trying desperately to stop himself from the force of being thrown out of whatever it was. He chanced opening his eyes, only managing to catch sight of white walls before a bag was shoved roughly over his head.

"What do you want?" He demanded as hands roughly grabbed at his arms hoisting him up off the floor.

His legs felt like jelly as he struggled to stand. It was like the game he played as a child, spinning faster and faster then trying to walk in a straight line.

He couldn't smell anything. He tried to sniff his captors, their hands clutching at his arms with bruising force. He was jerked to one side as he tried, seconds ticked by as they led him to his fate.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

The last time the gatekeepers house had been lived in was the early 20th Century.

The gatekeepers house was in a major state of disrepair, the bottom floor of the house was filled with old leaves and dirt. Mould stretched along the walls from top to bottom. The pieces of wallpaper that were still hanging were yellow with age and bobbled. Watermarks were visibly on the ceiling and watermarks were clearly visible on the floor.

The stench was too much and she wondered if this was how vampires felt when they smelled breathers. It was a mixture of decay and stagnant water.

Each step on the staircase creaked loudly, part of her feared they were rotten and if she put too much weight on it she would plunge straight through them to the bottom floor.

The glass windows were smashed, bricks lay inside on the floor underneath them showing that hooligans had broken them for fun. Her torch reflected off the shards of glass in each room, she wished that vampires could walk in the sunshine after their transformation because this place was certainly creeping her out.

This house must have been a marvel in its heyday. It was big enough for a large family, complete with nursery and parlour.

Erin slowly turned in the long upstairs hallway; she knew something was behind her. A brisk chill swept around her, making her shiver and gasp.

A movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn, nearly losing her balance and crashing through the weak railings on the stair.

A black figure dropped to the ground, his figure silhouetted in the moonlight. Erin immediately shone the torch in the direction off the menacing figure.

Her torch glistened off the crimson red eyes before reflecting the white fangs; protruding and dripping.

Ryan.

TBC

_A/N: Sorry if my grammar seemed a bit posher I've been teaching today._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Confrontations

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._Chapter 10: Confrontations

Erin found herself being knocked out of the way before Ryan could strike her. She looked up to see her saviour, she was shocked. She stood brushing her hands on her jeans trying to wipe of the mulch that had transferred onto there from the floor.

"You were in my way." Ingrid protested angrily at her. Shaking her head, Erin could tell Ingrid wasn't sure as to why she'd knocked her out of the way. Ingrid spun to where Ryan had been standing only finding herself coming face to face with thin air.

Erin began to wish that Vlad hadn't destroyed her stake right now. She didn't think she could slay her brother but it would have been soothing to know it was in her hand. Her hand reached up to her neck as she realised that she hadn't replaced her scarf after Vlad had removed it two days before – had it really been that long?

Ryan watched his prey beneath him twist and turn trying to glimpse him. That was the problem with breathers they always looked at eye level, not upwards into the rafters. The breather had brought a vampire with her. Or was she the other vampire's prey? He would claim the prize, of that he was sure.

He dropped himself down silently, grasping Ingrid's leather clad shoulder and throwing her clean through the door. The door splintered and broke on impact, Erin barely registered her concern for Ingrid and the thanks that the door was rotten through.

With a snap Ryan's head turned towards her approaching her slowly, why did he need to run? It wasn't like she could ever out run him.

Erin turned finding a door, she twisted the handle – it was jammed. She forced herself against the door, slamming her shoulder into it wincing at the pain it caused. It refused to move – she was completely trapped. She didn't need to worry about the Dracula's killing her, her own brother was about to do it. Erin flattened herself against the door, praying she would disappear into it – her eyes tightly shut awaiting that sharp piercing feeling.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Bertrand was looking at her concerned.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Did he bite you?"

"No." She assured him and he nodded. Erin knew his concern for her wasn't out of friendliness it was out of fear of Vlad. He still checked her neck for the tell tale signs of a vampire's bite. Vlad would be murderous if Erin became a vampire. They'd all had a taste of his power; the slightest annoyance could set him off.

Erin had never noticed how strong Bertrand was before now as he held Ryan. He held Ryan's neck stopping him from thrashing while Ingrid finished securing his hands.

"Let's get him back to the school." The two vampires whizzed off. Leaving Erin standing in the room.

"I'll make my own way back shall I?" She muttered, before feeling something grab her wrist and her surroundings blurred.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand dragged Ryan into the room, taking care to hold him back from Erin. The Half Fang stared at her as if she were a piece of meat, it unnerved her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"This is your brother?" The Count asked, Wolfie hid behind his cape, watching the snarling vampire. "The one who made Ingrid ill?" The Count's lip was curled disbelievingly, "Still Renfield take a bottle of his blood should we need it in the future." He whispered loudly with a wink. Ingrid crossed her arms and tutted loudly and angrily.

Bertrand shoved Ryan into the UV cage that Vlad had rigged up and recently repaired after destroying it with his powers the first time he met him. With a click the circuit completed and the cage appeared around Ryan. There was no telling how long the UV Cage would last. The Half Fang was uncontrollable, at any moment he might bite her or escape.

"Can I speak to him alone?" She asked the Dracula's, they shared an uneasy look. She didn't lose eye contact with her brother, staring him down was the only thing that kept her throat safe. In a blink he'd be attached to it if she wasn't careful, that was if the UV cage failed her.

Ryan hissed at her loudly. Hating being caged like an animal but at the moment he was one.

"He'll talk to me, I'll get through to him."

"Five minutes." The Count conceded, she nodded in thanks. "Clock's ticking."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As the door clicked shut Erin grabbed one of the chairs from the nearby table and placed it in front of the cage sitting on it. "Ryan it's me." Her voice was soft and full of hope. Ryan simply tipped his head and looked her up and down as if trying to decide where to bite her first the moment her was free. "It's Erin your sister." Her voice was full of tears maybe this was a bad idea. "Don't you remember me?" Still nothing. "Do you remember the BMW you got for me? A heap of trash?" Something flickered in his eyes. Erin knew the signs well, Vlad showed them before he left. "Fight it Ryan."

"Erin?"

"Yeah, it's me." His focus cleared and suddenly it was her brother once more.

It was only a split second before his features clouded over again. "You helped them capture me! You're in league with vampires"

"We need your help."

"I'm not helping vampires."

"Do it for me then." She argued back to him, he turned away.

"I'm not helping people who are murderers."

She wasn't going to argue that fact, she wasn't in the mood to. "I need your help otherwise there'll be a bloodbath."

"For vampires or humans."

"Both." She told him sternly. Ryan studied her closely looking for any signs of her lying. "Vlad's…"

"Dracula?" He scoffed, "Why do I care about the new Vampire King?"

"Chosen One!" She snapped back, defending his title.

"He's a bloodthirsty freak like the rest of his kind. He's better off dead." His inbred training was reasserting itself. They were fare from being unbiased as Erin had found out in the last couple of months around the Draculas.

Erin grabbed the nearby…coaster. Throwing it hard through the sun cage. Ryan ducked afraid by his sister's sudden outburst. The tears in her eyes were plain enough to see. There was only one reason his comment would have drawn that reaction out of her. He thought his sister had more sense than that.

"You've fallen for a vampire Sis. The most deadly of the lot." Ryan told her condescendingly. Vampires didn't have feelings they had victims. "You're a trained slayer, you know all of their tricks. They can make you believe anything." His pitying look was too much for her to handle. Vlad had never hypnotised her, he definitely couldn't now even if he wanted to.

"Vlad's not like that." She protested. How could Ryan possibly know what Vlad was like? He hadn't grown closer to him, hadn't seen what he was truly like. Too much of slayer Intel was based on fear and manipulation. Honestly would the slayers really kill him if they knew he had a teddy bear? "Vlad's kind and loving…"

"They can't help what they are!" He yelled.

"Any more than we can?" Erin snapped her patience breaking. Anger shining forth. "We didn't have a choice either! We couldn't chose our destiny because ours had been decided the moment we were born!" Erin advanced her hands clenched as she tried to stop herself from hitting him. "Mum was a slayer, Dad too, Gran, Granddad…every person in our family has been a slayer."

Ryan didn't know how to respond, Erin had never complained before. "Why didn't you say something?"

"And have them be disappointed in me?" Erin swatted away a tear with her sleeve. "You saw how they reacted when I turned vegetarian."

Erin had been subject to a riot act when she'd announced she was vegetarian 'How can you believe in slaughtering a vampire if you don't believe in slaughtering animals'. That was a wonderful family moment.

Maybe that's why she and Vlad bonded straight away, both were pushing away at their pre-ordained destinies. She didn't want to be a slayer; he didn't want to be a vampire. That was another thing they had in common with each other.

Erin changed the topic, "Ryan you've been living in the shadows for two months. You must have heard something."

Her persistence shocked him, he realised then that his sister did love a vampire. She hadn't been hypnotised – there were no tell tale signs such as blank looks and monotonous speech. "You really love him than much?"

"I love him Ryan," That was the first time she said the words out loud to anyone, "And Ryan, he loves me." Ryan's jaw opened and closed as he considered how to respond to her revelation. He'd never heard of a vampire being in love.

"He's only going to bite you when your back's turned." Ryan warned, seeing his sister couldn't be dissuaded. Erin's hand moved to her throat feeling the ghost of his fangs at her throat. Thinking back she hadn't been horrified, she'd been surprised. Wasn't that wrong?

"Vlad's different, he's not like other vampires." Erin fought to assure him. "Vlad won't hurt me, and he's made sure no other vampire can." Vlad had left to protect her, but she wasn't going to tell her brother that at any cost. "He doesn't even want to be a vampire." She laughed and Ryan felt his jaw drop once again, every vampire relished their nature. "He wants us to live in peace, and I believe him."

Ryan seemed to hesitate. If his sister trusted him and loved him there was nothing he could do. He trusted her judgement. Erin was a good judge of character. At the very least it might lead to a cure. "I don't know how true it is?"

She needed to know, "What?"

"Something I've heard." Erin waited, "About the Chosen One…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He couldn't escape he was trapped inside the cage, or whatever it was, the light was still there, brighter than before. How long had he been there? He hadn't slept; he couldn't sleep with that brightness.

From the few moment he'd actually dared to open his eyes he'd counted five dazzling, intense spotlights focusing on him, through some sort of glass. The way the light refracted he assumed it was a form of glass.

He'd been given something; he didn't know what it was. Something had been forced down his throat, a liquid of some sort. It wasn't blood but it wasn't as harmless as water either. It tasked acrid and bitter. Another does was due at any minute.

Something in the drink made his powers difficult to access even his fangs wouldn't descend. While he wanted to fell normal these weren't the circumstances he wished for.

When he did manage to access his powers he only felt intense pain. Pain like he'd never felt before. Even the most natural of his powers – moving at speed – forced stabs of hot, white pain throughout his body and felt like nails being hammered into his skull. The pains made him forfeit the power he was using. While Bertrand hadn't progressed onto pushing through the pain yet, he doubted he could even win with pain at this level.

As if on cue the doors to his cell opened. Immediately he was restrained. His arms were forced behind him and his mouth held open. He couldn't wiggle or move, he felt too exhausted to try.

"Time for your next dose your Grandness." A gruff, husky voice sneered with much amusement. The man – he assumed it was a man from the vice-like grip – behind him laughed loudly, sounding like a pig.

The liquid was poured into his mouth and a hand covered it so he couldn't spit it back out. If he could he would have bit the man's hand but at the moment he had very little choice but to concede. His stomach ached from the last consequence of not swallowing it.

The worst part was with the lights on he couldn't work out when the next dose was coming or even what was coming next.

The lights suddenly snapped off. Vlad opened his eyes slowly, the headache lessening somewhat. His eyes adjusting to what was considered his more natural level of light for the first time in what must have been 48 hours.

Vlad looked up, his head heavy and woozy. He could already feel the effects of the 'potion' on him.

Something swam into his focus; he struggled to see it through the blur.

"Hello Vlad."

TBC

_A/N: I'm working most of the day tomorrow so it might be a later post again. I had hoped to post a 3rd chapter tonight but it really needs tweaking, I'm not sure what but there's something missing from it._

_Please let me know what you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Answers

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Isn't Bertrand mean?_

_Sorry it's late again. I'm trying to post by 21:30 at the latest._

_This chapter is shorter than the others but the next will be longer to make up for it._

Chapter 11: Answers

"Hello Vlad."

Vlad knew that voice anywhere. He shifted trying to face the voice more fully. His vision wasn't getting any clearer, the shape was hazy.

"Jonno." Vlad greeted back, not exactly sorry that his voice didn't hold warmth. "What do you want?" He muttered fiercely, trying to ignore to pounding in his head. Everything had been said and done four years ago, or so he hoped.

"I want my life back!"

"Looks like you've got it back."

"I want my memories back." He snarled at him.

"Every time I even say the 'v' word or even get too much proof they're real my mind wipes and I have to start all over again." Jonno snapped angrily, his whole body shaking yet he didn't dare close in on Vlad. "Do you have any idea how much I've lost? The time I spent with my dad?" Jonno's voice was getting louder and louder as he spoke. The grief in his voice as he spoke of his father made Vlad not want to ask where the senior Van Helsing was. "It took nearly four years of hypnotherapy to get this far with my memories. You have no idea what it was like."

He remembered some things, working at the Slayer's HQ was no longer as impossible as it once was, as long as he remained as oblivious as possible as to the world of vampires he was safe. To witness any of their abilities caused a memory wipe, or to even practice with any weapons he lost his memory. The only thing he could experiment with was potions and the metal that he didn't dare name. In fact he was the one who designed Vlad's cell, a surge of pride flew through him at that.

"You tried to kill us!" Vlad cried, anger burning before pain took over. Bertrand and Erin were right he needed to control his temper to control his powers. "We never attacked you first in Stokely, your father was the one who began it."

"Don't you dare mention him!" Jonno was losing control, but Vlad was right they had never attacked first. It was their duty to protect humans from their kind. "All vam…your kind are scum!"

"You've had your gloat, now let me go."

"You really think I'm in charge here?" Jonno scoffed at him, Vlad winced. The bitterness was hard to deny, Vlad didn't feel pity though. Jonno would have a personal vendetta against him. "They don't even trust me to go on missions." Jonno hissed at him angrily. "I'm just a co-ordinator."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad managed to push himself upwards throughout the conversation until his back leaned against the cell wall. Jonno had stopped speaking and he certainly wasn't going to start the conversation over. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

Whatever they'd given him was making him feel sick, he tried to rein his stomach in but it clenched and gurgled frantically. He felt hot, almost as hot as he did when he had blood pumping through his veins. The concoction had digested rapidly in his body, almost as fast as his soya blood substitute. Something extra was in it.

A droplet of sweat dripped into his eye, he tried to lift a hand up to wipe it away but found he couldn't co-ordinate his hand.

A laugh filled the cell, it was deep and gruff, definitely not Jonno.

"Your pop is working." The accent was northern and brisk. The compliment was clear in his tone of voice. Vlad heard the sound of Jonno being clapped on the back. "You'd better go, before you faint again."

"I want my mind back."

"He can't give it to you in that state." The man laughed.

"I want to stay, see the mighty Chosen One reduced to nothing."

"Your funeral," He told Jonno before laughing and turning to Vlad, "Or should that be yours?"

"What did you give me?" Vlad gasped, his throat beginning to burn with thirst.

"Just something the Jonno here came up with." The man pressed his face within an inch of Vlad's. "Designed specially for the Chosen One. The smallest does would kill an ordinary Vampire." The stench of the man's breath made Vlad want to retch, which automatically sent his stomach into clenching mode. "But you're not ordinary are you? The Chosen One powerless before a slayer."

Rule One – never gloat to a vampire. For the first time Vlad actually wanted to bite the breather in front of him, not out of instinct or urges but out of genuinely wanting to, just to teach the slayer a lesson.

"Go to hell." He spat, grunting at the exertion his words cost him.

"You would know about that Vlad." Jonno spat,

"A strange thing argentalium," The slayer began, "A garlic infused metal that drains vampire powers from the outside."

That was hardly news to anyone but it didn't really affect Vlad, he was far more stronger so his powers weren't removed to the same extend. Yes he became weaker but still had his powers.

He continued further. "Jonno found a way to mix a tiny amount into your water," A smile crossed his face, Vlad's lip curled sneering at his captor. His expression changed as he clutched at his stomach in agony, sliding sideways down the wall until his head rested on the cold floor.

He was sure Jonno was grinning just as much, Jonno always had been a whiz in chemistry and an over enthusiastic slayer.

"Take it internally it stays in your system for much longer, the garlic in it causes intense pain." He grabbed Vlad by his hair and yanked his head back up to his level. "If you even try to use your powers a reaction happens, the argentalium combats it and sends signals to your nervous system causing pain, your endurance and strength is sapped."

Jonno took over speaking, "The longer you use your powers the more your pain increases." Jonno paused dramatically, "It'll keep you in here and stop you from biting people."

"I've never bit anyone." Vlad gasped

"You expect us to believe that? Ingrid was worse than your father in Stokely, its gotta run in the family."

The older slayer let go of Vlad's hair and the young vampire's head flew back having strained to be released, he bit his lip as it impacted against the wall. "The only downside is you need to be dosed regularly." Vlad had figured that out already, every couple of hours they dosed him with it.

"If you're gonna stake me just get on with it!" He hissed out, death was preferable to what he was feeling.

"All in good time. Right now…I want information."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

A click sounded and Vlad cried out as warmth began to build all over him, growing hotter and hotter.

The slayer laughed. The door of the cell closed with a bang. Jonno and the slayer on the other side.

"You will, Vlad, you will."

TBC

_A/N: I'm not going to do anything too dark, so don't worry._

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Plans In Motion

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._Chapter 12: Plans in Motion

Erin closed the door to the training room, leaning against it heavily. She was right Ryan had known something. It was ridiculous what they had done. Didn't they know how powerful the Chosen One was? The stupid fools.

She pushed herself off the door, standing straight. She shook her head and pulled on her jacket, trying to straighten it. Taking a few deep breaths she made her way down the corridor, trying to decide what she was going to tell the Draculas. Knowing the Count he would turn this into a bloodbath, Bertrand would provide quiet strength and Ingrid…well Ingrid would be Ingrid. Although there was no denying the glimmer of fierce protectiveness that she had glinting in her eye ever since Vlad had disappeared.

Erin braced herself before cautiously entering the throne room, watching as the eyes of the vampires landed on her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"The Slayers have him." Erin sighed, her eyes closing automatically, waiting for the booming that was sure to begin, to her surprise nothing happened. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the Count with his head in his hands. Ingrid looked almost as if she were about to cry.

The Count looked more distraught than she'd ever seen him. "Then Vlad's…" His voice was flat and broken. 

"No!" She cut in loudly before they could continue to dwell on the worst. "Ryan says they've been working on the plan to capture the Chosen One for years. Apparently they had wanted to capture him when he wasn't transformed."

"What is the plan?"

"I don't know." Erin told him seriously. "But Vlad's still alive. He's too valuable for them to stake without thinking."

"They'd need to take him somewhere." Ingrid thought carefully, Vlad would have to be transported somewhere where security was tight, somewhere without natural light.

There was no point in putting off the location that was the slayers most guarded secret. "He'll be at the Slayer's HQ."

"They have a HQ? I always thought they were idiots, I didn't think they had a club house." The Count muttered, his eyebrow quirking. He supposed at the end of the day they needed some sort of structure not that it would really work for them.

Bertrand noticed the change in Erin, the sudden colouring to her cheeks almost a blush. Her eyes darted all over the place, hardly focusing on one thing before darting across to somewhere else. "Where is it Erin?"

"Like she'd know where it is." Ingrid laughed, not noticing Erin's silence.

"I do actually." Erin snapped at Ingrid before realising exactly what she'd said.

The atmosphere in the room became darker and thicker. The Count was at Erin's side before she could blink, she gulped lightly. Her whole being shaking. "And how…would you…know that?"

"Because I trained there with my brother."

"You are a what?" Bertrand asked, his fangs protruding from his mouth.

"A trained slayer." Erin muttered once again. "I'm not anymore. I swear."

"You didn't do a very good job." Ingrid commented and Erin just rolled her eyes. 

"I had plenty of opportunities to slay you, I just couldn't." To her surprise Ingrid didn't comment once. "I've never killed a vampire." She added quickly before they got the wrong impression of her. Bertrand stared her down trying to see if she was lying but she held his gaze, after what felt like an eternity her nodded believing her.

"You mean you had the chance to save the Master from…"

"Not now Renfield!" Ingrid and Erin turned to see the Count's dark expression, for once he didn't respond with a jibe towards Erin. Renfield looked shocked at the defence of Ingrid. "Can you get in there?" Her whole confession had just been brushed under the rug.

Erin was unsure of the plan that was forming in her head but it was the only one they had. "I might be able to."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stood opposite her brother; she wasn't ready yet to let him out of his cage. It wasn't safe for her or anyone else. They'd been locked in a war of expressions for the last ten minutes, Ryan trying to scar her off and Erin holding her ground. She wanted to help him before she went away, just in case anything happened to her.

"You can contain your urges." Erin told her brother.

"You were supposed to save me." The bitterness in his voice made her worse.

"It won't work." Erin didn't want him to keep up false hope. There wasn't anything she could do to reverse the effects.

"Then I'm gonna become a killer."

Erin spun and was tempted to stamp her foot childishly, a few months ago she might have agreed that's if she hadn't met Vlad.

"You're not going to become a killer."

"Oh and how many humans has your boyfriend bitten?"

"None." Her voice was firm with an irritated edge to it.

"Then how is he still…" Ryan didn't know how to finish that. To say Vlad was alive was wrong when he didn't have a pulse, but to say he was dead didn't make sense either.

"Soya substitute." She let out a small laugh. "Vlad's never drank blood." She approached the sun cage grimacing at her brother's disbelieving look. "You'll learn to cope." She assured him, smiling softly.

"You don't know what's its like." He told her.

"I know what its like for Vlad." Her eyes fixed on his. "Vlad struggles every day but he's coped." Erin suddenly remembered what she'd been holding. "Here." She placed the glass bottle on the floor and rolled it through the cage towards Ryan. Ryan bent down and picked up the bottle looking at the white label. "Vlad says it tastes awful but it keeps him off human blood."

"And you believe him."

"I've seen him drink it." She shuddered at Vlad's face when it was warm. "It's better chilled though." Ryan's gaze snapped to her at the causality of her statement.

"You're starting to sound like them Sis."

"I've been around Vlad far too much." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and bounced on her heels. "Try it."

Ryan opened the bottle, sniffing it before pulling away repulsed.

"Its not as bad as you think, remember the garlic pills mum used to give us." Somehow Erin's always used to burst, coating her mouth with that foul taste and stench. She laughed as Ryan grimaced at the memory. "I never liked garlic." She mumbled softly to herself. "Drink up." She urged.

Ryan reluctantly placed the bottle to his lips before drinking slowly. The taste was foul yet it immediately quenched his thirst. He drank it gratefully, the dry, aching throat he'd had since his transformation had vanished. Erin watched him drink it she was glad it gave him some form of comfort, she wasn't as repulsed by it as she had been the very first time she'd seen Vlad drink it.

"You're going to rescue him, aren't you?"

Erin expected to see disappointment in his face but was relieved to find none. "Yeah,"

"He'd better be worth it for you to go into the HQ alone."

"He his." A slight smile graced her lips as her mind was filled with images of Vlad. She needed him safe and sound, he mind raced at the thought of what they might have done to him so far.

Ryan dipped his head, his sister was in love with a vampire and if there was one thing he was certain of it was that he knew how determined Erin was to protect the people she loved. "Go rescue the vampire." He spoke with a wave towards the door.

Erin let out a laugh. Ryan was returning to his old self. "I'll be back soon, I'll get Renfield to bring you more soya wile I'm away." She gave him a quick smile before walking away.

Erin had just reached the door when Ryan called out to her. "Be careful, Sis." He was talking about the slayers.

"I will."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"This is it? It's a dump!" Ingrid snapped as they drove up to the tatty, 60s style office block.

"Tell me about it." Erin muttered under her breath. Every weekend since she was 8 she'd been forced to train here, instead of normal children going to cubs or brownies she was forced to attend slaying club. It could have been worse she supposed, she could have gone to slayer school like her mother.

Erin continued driving her BMW until she parked in a nearby lane. The BMW had UV protective glass so it was the only car that was safe for Ingrid, Bertrand, and the Count. If Erin turned up at night, no one would trust her in case she had an ambush planned – which of course they did.

Erin opened the car door much to the hisses of it occupants. It was the only way she could get out of the car, she was sorely tempted to open the door again in spite. After 50 miles of arguing between Ingrid and the Count she'd had enough, Bertrand had tried to keep the peace but it hadn't worked.

Erin pulled at her dirty and dishevelled clothes, Ingrid had really enjoyed destroying a set of her clothes for this 'mission'. Reaching up to mess her hair her hands grazed the scarf on her neck, she'd only put it back on when she realised she'd be cooped up in the car with three irate vampires and one of whom had the attention span of a knat. She pulled it off in a hurry, if the slayers saw it they might think she was trying to hide something.

With a slight limp in her step she slowly made her way towards the building's entrance.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin walked to the main desk. She looked at the assistant at the reception. She took out her badge.

"Erin Noble." She told the receptionist. The receptionist lifted up a retina scanner and immediately Erin put her eye up to it. It was a split second after that all hell broke lose. The receptionist shot backwards, as far away as she could get. Everyone had turned to face her, she could see slayers with their hands resting on their stakes.

The lights switched to red and sirens blared. Erin looked around startled, unsure what to do. She felt a presence behind her and waited.

"Turn around slowly."

Turning around she came face to face with all the latest technology of the slayers' warfare.

"Show us your neck." So it began.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's story was working so far.

"How did you escape?" Brent growled at her, slamming his hand down on the table to frighten her.

"My brother, before they bit him," She sobbed, her eyes red and puffy. "He gave me his stake. He knew what was going to happen, they dragged him away hours later." Erin batted at her eyes, the female slayer handed her a tissue. 'Thank you'. She mouthed. "They bit him and turned him, he managed to fight it off as long as possible. He freed me in the dungeons and tried to take me outside. Ingrid and her brother caught us."

"What happened?" The slayer's voice softened. Seeing the obvious 'distress' Erin was in. Erin was a good actress though she didn't pride herself on it, she'd had plenty of practice around the Draculas. 

"Vlad's brother went to bite me." She showed them her throat, they inspected it carefully – sighing as they saw no obvious scaring. "I took the stake and staked him. He lived with Ingrid." She lifted the stake, her hands trembling. The male slayer prised it from her grip. When Bertrand had gotten the stake from Erin really didn't want to know.

"We knew there was a brother somewhere." The female slayer triumphantly whispered, scribbling the new information. "Van Helsing said there was a brother…" Erin mentally prayed they didn't check the records to find he was a baby or he would have at least omitted that part.

"Do your parents know?" Erin shook her head, sobbing even louder.

"I can't tell them. Please don't tell them what's happened to him." She looked at the Slayer, her blue eyes glistening. "It was me who started the fire in Stokely, I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to become a vampire, I thought being burned alive was better, and anyway I thought if the castle was gone Ingrid would leave Stokely." Erin wrung her hands in front of her, trying to look as nervous as possible.

"What happened to Ryan?" Erin shuddered as she remembered his being hid in her car, bearing his fangs and snarling as she tried to help him.

"My brother lived on the serum until it ran out. He tried to protect me. I tried to help him but I had to leave him." Erin reached into her tattered pocket, pulling out two empty phials. "He sent me away in case he bit me."

"Why didn't you contact the slayers before?"

"We knew what you'd do to him. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. My parents and me, we don't get on and he's all that I've got…I had."

"Remember him as he was." The female slayer reached out and squeezed her hand softly; Erin forced a weak smile fighting the urge to rip her hand away from the woman.

"Did you think about going after the Draculas?" The question was slightly harsh and with a patronising edge, she fought an urge to roll her eyes.

"Go against them?" She wiped her nose; it was all red and sore from her tears. "No, I didn't want to leave him. I'm sorry." She repeated. "I came here to let you know. I tried to put it off but no one's safe out there with another vampire on the loose."

"You did the right thing." The female slayer informed her. She pulled Erin into a hug, Erin clutched at her desperately sobbing into her shoulder.

"We need to get her checked out." The one slayer whispered to the other.

"She's better off staying here for the night." The female one whispered. "The poor thing." Erin smiled slightly.

"Put her in one of the hospital rooms, we'll get her checked out tomorrow."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The hospital room was a private room with a lock on the inside but not the outside.

Erin was hooked up to a monitor but the readings were all over the place. That was the only check they were going to run on her tonight. If there wasn't a heartbeat they knew she was a vampire, it was a wise precaution really.

"Sorry, I used the stasis spray." She told the Doctor, handing him the canister. "I just…" She put a hand to her mouth. "I just didn't want Ryan to find me, I didn't know…"

"Its okay." The doctor shushed her, he gently lay her down on the bed. "Try to relax." Erin curled onto her side, after sleeping in a coffin you would've thought a bed would be more comfortable but this was worse. At least her coffin had a single hard surface, this mattress was covered in lumps and bumps.

The doctor disconnected the ECG machine. "I'll be back in the morning to run some tests."

"Thank you, for this, for everything." She told him sincerely, nodding to the slayers outside. Thank you for getting me inside, she told them silently. The slayers left her and Erin looked up at the clock, all she had to do now was wait.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin crept through the building; she didn't know what trips of alarms were in the way. She needed to get to the fire door.

She quickly disconnected the cables that ran from the door to the sensor to prevent the alarm from being triggered. This was the easy part of the plan.

She began to press down on the release, wincing at every creak it made.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, squeezing her tightly and forcing her to her knees. She gave out a cry as her knees his the hard concrete, bruising and scraping them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

TBC

A/N: I'm assuming I can post earlier tomorrow. I nearly missed Young Dracula today because of work (boo hiss).

_Thanks for reading._


	13. False Starts

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1. I had a total of 2 hours sleep last night so I'm sorry for any typos. I've checked but…

Chapter 13: False Starts

A hand grabbed her shoulder, squeezing her tightly and forcing her to her knees. Her teeth jolted from the shock.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The only light in the corridor was the dim safety lights so she couldn't see his face.

"I just wanted to find someone and I got lost, I thought if I went outside I could come back in through the main door." She could tell from the heavy silence that the man didn't fully believe her.

"You found me." He answered.

"Do you know how to get back to the hospital rooms?" Erin hated playing the innocent act but she had no choice but to do it.

He grasped Erin by the arm and led her down the corridor. His grip tightened with every step they took, she felt the bruises beginning to form. She would have to hide the bruises, especially from Ryan and Vlad. Ryan because he was over protective and Vlad was because he was emotional at the moment.

Erin stumbled but he didn't slow down for her, her feet dragged along the floor for a few steps before catching up with him.

The light of the corridor forced her eyes to refocus briefly but by then it was too late.

"You're the one who helped the Dracula girl!" He snapped as soon as he saw her face. He wasn't that old, maybe 5 years older than her 8 tops. This was the younger slayer that was after Ingrid when she first met her.

He pulled Erin back but she shoved him and gave him kick to the stomach, she had been aiming for lower but missed. It gave her the edge she needed.

Erin didn't hesitate, she ran as fast as she could. Her feet slapped against the floor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayer slammed the nearest alarm before chasing down the corridor after the young woman. He clicked his earpiece, only receiving static. He grunted his flak vest restricting his movements slightly. He clicked his earpiece again this time he received someone.

"The girl, she's working with the Draculas." He informed them slightly out of breath. He put his stake away; she'd been proved not to be a vampire so the stake wouldn't have any effect on him.

He knew the girl was here but her name meant nothing. He'd only glimpsed her briefly when she helped Ingrid into the car but he never forgot a face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin flew down the corridor; at times like this she wished she had the vampire's speed. She blindly turned another corner. She skidded to a halt as a group of men turned to face her dressed in black.

"OI!" The first one yelled. She turned on her heel and ran once again. Her converse slid on the floor from being so well worn. It cost her valuable seconds in time and speed.

"Come back here?" Since when had anyone running away actually obeyed that?

Erin continued forward only to almost run into slayers coming the other way.

Glancing back a few metres there was a doorway. Whether it led to another corridor or a dead end, it was her only chance. It would be tight to get there before the slayers behind caught up.

She made it.

Erin slammed the door shut behind her. Locking it quickly before darting down the stair well. She lost her balance half way down, nearly falling head first down the final stairs.

She ran through a landing door. She could hear the squeaking of her boots as they rapidly ran down after her. She ran further and faster, a motion caught her eye and she darted through a nearby door.

It was a single room. No adjoining door. She locked the door barricading it with a nearby chair.

Behind her was a window. She yanked on the window lifting it up partly. She poked her head outside, she was at least 3 floors up with nothing to climb down with or break her fall.

She heard the door being jarred and jostled as they thumped against it. She had no way out of the room.

"Come and get me then." She shouted loudly, her voice echoing outside. Her defiance had her captors laughing. It had been a while since they'd had a challenge.

"Don't go anywhere!" One called through the door and she knew it was the one who'd identified her earlier.

If anything Erin was glad she gave them a run for their money. The slayers could be so thick sometimes.

The door burst open and immediately Erin was apprehended, her arms were jerked behind her back, cable ties holding her wrists together.

"Lets find out what you know." Erin remained quiet, her fearlessness annoying her captors. "Take her to the cells.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The cells were in the basement of the headquarters and by the look of it they'd been there for years without use. It made Erin wonder how long they had actually been planning to capture the chosen one. Probably before Vlad had even been born. It was ironic; so many slayers had devoted their lives to preparing to capture the Chosen One and he wasn't even 18 human years old.

The Count would have liked it, it was dark and dingy and full of mould and dust. If it hadn't been a prison she could imagine vampires settling here out of the daylight.

Erin paused as she felt a shiver ran up her spine. Her head snapped to the left, there was an iron door with a small window. Looking through the window she caught a glimpse of furious activity. The slayers were coming out of the room, all of them. She watched them snap off the lights and walk down the corridor.

At the head of the group was the other slayer that had chased her and Ingrid before Vlad had stepped in to save them. His scar was a prominent feature on his face. Erin couldn't help but notice he matched the exact profile for a bad guy.

The grin on his face was one of pure pleasure, not pleasure in a good way but pleasure at someone else's expense.

In that instant she knew where Vlad was. There was no reason to why a slayer would be enjoying his job so much if it was an ordinary vampire they had captured. In that instant she was glad of the stake first, as questions later policy if this was how he was treating vampires.

Erin was shoved forward and forced to continue her journey towards the other side of the building's basement. She let out a silent yelp as her shoulder was forced forward once again. After tonight she would be amazed if she still had a shoulder at all.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was placed in one of the more luxury cells in the HQ, this one actually had a mattress on the bunk. She gazed up at her captor, a young coloured lad about her age. He watched her waiting for her to crack under the pressure; he was in for a challenge.

"Shouldn't you be threatening me about now?" She asked her head tilting to one side. He still stared at her. "This is fun." She muttered.

"We've got Vlad." 

"Who?" Erin squinted tipping her head. Erin stuffed her hands in her pockets; this was an interesting evening so far.

"The Dracula heir."

"You mean the Chosen One?" Her tone had added disbelief. An ironic part of her was enjoying this.

"We know you're working with them."

"Haven't got a clue." She looked him in the eye. The Slayers had lost their way; they no longer protected the innocent they became hunters looking for their prey.

"We noticed that you'd disconnected the alarms to the fire door. Did you really think you'd sneak two vampires in here without us noticing?" Jonno reached up and pulled out a small tracking device from her collar. "The moment you arrived we put this on you. Always know you enemy's movements. The camera in your room alerted us too."

"Have you found the Count yet?" She asked defiantly, Jonno bit his lip. That was a sore point among the slayers no one had discovered the Dracula's lair.

Jonno stepped closer to her, walking around the small table in the room. "She bit your brother." He had a slight smirk on his face, changing the subject completely.

"I know." She told him deadpan. His face had a flicker of surprise that she hadn't reacted badly to the news. Erin knew he was getting angry.

"They'll turn you into one of them." He warned.

"I haven't been bitten yet." She countered. "I'm sure Vlad's not as bad as you think…Jonno." It was his turn to be surprised. Erin gave him a small smile. "I know enough about the Slayers to know you. My brother – Ryan – knew you."

Jonno paused; he didn't notice the family resemblance. There was very little of her brother in her face. "Ryan was your brother." Jonno grimaced Ryan was an acquaintance not a friend but they had crossed paths a few times. His condition was common knowledge amongst the slayers so nothing could be accidentally said that would cause a blackout – especially not while he'd been working on his cure.

"Yeah." She looked at him. "He still is." Her eyes were fierce for the first time.

"You should have staked your brother when you had the chance." He told her but the underlying threat was there. If she didn't cooperate, they'd use her brother as a bargaining chip.

Jonno was growing angrier with each second that passed. Erin let out a gasp as she felt something brush her mind; she quickly hid it with a cough. It felt familiar but passed quickly, it was filled with love, hope, a faint trace of power and instinct. Her throat burned with a craving for blood – or rather blood substitute. Vlad.

She was right he wasn't far away.

"I've got a tickle." She gasped out. Coughing again.

"Must be all the cobwebs from wherever they are."

"I don't remember there being any cobwebs, but then again I'm not staying with them."

Jonno stood, his patience stripped. He looked at his watch, as if on cue it beeped.

"Dinner time."

"It's 3am."

"Not for me." He grinned. "For Vlad." Erin's blood ran cold at the thought; they certainly wouldn't give Vlad blood. From his smile she knew it wasn't a meal out of courtesy.

"What are you giving him?" Her act slipped as she ran forward hitting Jonno hard in the arm. "We'll let you see him…eventually."

"If you kill him…" 

"You'll what?" He sneered, bending down to her height, "Get your brother to bite me?" He scoffed. She slapped him hard, it hurt but it felt good to hit him. Jonno's head snapped to one side. Erin wrung her hand trying to get feeling back into it.

"Careful you don't have a blackout." Erin snarled, Jonno pushed her backwards and she fell against the bed. It broke her fall but the backs of her legs caught the metal sides.

"Vlad'll get what he deserves," He looked at his watch. "About now."

"What does that mean?" Jonno just smirked before exiting the cell. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Her only reply was the door slamming shut and lights going out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Where is she?" Bertrand hissed.

"You don't think she's run off?"

"Have you seen her and Vlad together?" Ingrid stood by the BMW. Leaning against it, glad to be free from it confined spaces. Bertrand stood next to her watching the Count's irate pacing. The clicking of the Dracula patriarch's shoes beginning to drill itself into his head. "Will you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache."

"Good!" The Count snapped back, Bertrand winced as the heaviness of the Count's steps increased.

Ingrid's hearing picked up as she heard a familiar voice. "Come and get me!"

A smirk crossed Ingrid's face. "Looks like the breather has some fight in her." Although the sarcasm was there, worry was there too.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's door flew open, stopping just short of banging against the wall. Her hand flew up covering her eyes as the cell flooded with light. The silhouetted figure stood motionless before her.

Erin stepped out of the shadows, into the light. The plan was working perfectly.

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	14. Found

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This fic should be finished by Sunday. I've been working for last few days and haven't had much time to type._

Chapter 14: Found

Erin's door flew open, stopping just short of banging against the wall. Her hand flew up covering her eyes as the cell flooded with light. The silhouetted figure stood motionless before her.

Erin stepped out of the shadows, into the light. The plan was working perfectly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The plan was simple, Erin knew the slayers would be watching her every move. The plan was to find a way in and then look as if she was trying to smuggle the Draculas inside.

Erin always knew they'd put a tracking device on her; it was just a surprise that the one who'd followed her was the one who tried to capture her. She didn't expect the idiot who followed her to actually believe that she was 'only opening the fire door because she was lost and thought she could find her way again if she came in through the main door'. She could have screamed when he walked her back to her hospital room. It was an unexpected bonus when she realised who it was, that gave her a chance to 'escape'.

All she needed to do was make a chase look believable, then get herself trapped.

What was a vampire rule again? No vampire can enter a building without being invited in.

Then all she needed to do was lift up the window and holler the invitation 'Come and get me' while making believe she was being defiant to the slayers. She didn't need to lift it far, just enough for the others to get in. She doubted the Slayers even noticed. She couldn't open the window in her hospital room because she knew the cameras would be watching her every move and they would see the Dracula's arrive.

Erin knew that she'd be taken to the cells and there was a chance she'd be led past Vlad's cell. The slayers wouldn't have more than one way to access the cells should they ever come under attack. They'd rather face a war on one front than from two. A smirk came to her lips.

She knew they had no chance if they didn't know where Vlad was; the HQ was too big to remain undetected for long. The Draculas knew her scent and they could use that to find her.

All she had to do now was wait for the Draculas and Bertrand to find her.

Slayers were thick.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Where is he then?" Ingrid whispered quietly. Erin passed Ingrid, stepping into the lit corridor coming face to face with the other vampires.

"I've found him." Erin reassured her. A slight smile on her face. Bertrand's posture relaxed slightly, he remained straight but it his jaw had unclenched.

"Where is he?" The Count asked again.

Erin couldn't give directions but gestured for them to follow her.

She made her way along the basement looking back and forth for the iron door. She grinned as she found it. The slayers in their arrogance had it 'on display' as such. It was heavily fortified, thick iron with bulletproof glass. Erin pushed against the door but wasn't surprise it was locked tight.

Bertrand moved in front of her and pushed against the door but nothing happened. Ingrid pushed Bertrand out of the way.

Ingrid bent down and pulled something out of her pocket. She inserted it into the keyhole and fiddled for a few seconds.

The door slowly clicked open and she stood turning with a triumphant smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" The Count asked, he'd underestimated his daughter's talents. Clearly he couldn't lock her up again – at least no with a lock.

"How do you think I got out when you grounded me?" Ingrid retorted, as if it were obvious, holding the lock picks up.

"Everytime, you…"

"Can we talk about this later?" Bertrand asked looking between the Count and his daughter. He gestured to the dark corridor. Erin nodded agreeing with him. The Count's head ticked slightly before wincing and nodding.

Erin shook her head before proceeding into the dark corridor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid saw him first. Her night vision helping her greatly. She hissed towards Bertrand, jerking her head in the right direction. Bertrand turned silently moving backwards to join the younger Vampire.

The corridor was dark, not that the vampires noticed, but for Erin she couldn't see without a torch. Her torch barely illuminated to feet in front of her – it was that dark.

The slayers were too confident in their traps. Too easy to believe that the Chosen One was secure. Erin was certain to prove them wrong.

Erin felt a presence next to her and she jumped, a hand clamped over her mouth before she could make a sound. Slowly the hand removed from her mouth and she relaxed. Bertrand stepped back, she hadn't realised that she'd moved ahead of him. He gestured down and for the first time she noticed the trap that had been set.

A small block of metal, hardly noticeable in size. It looked like a small buffer, nothing that would usually draw attention but it was out of place. Argentalium. Erin bent down and shone a torch along the wall. Along it there were small indentations where other pieced were hidden. If they went any further she would be the one that would have to defend them. Only one vampire would be unaffected.

Bertrand and Ingrid shared a look; they would remain and defend Erin and the Count from outside the Argentalium barrier.

It was a short walk (20 feet) until the reached the cell. The entire cell was kitted with strong glass, in a criss-cross pattern reminiscent of Tudor design. The glasswork was held in place with argentalium setting.

Erin shone the torch through the door. Slowly moving from one side to the other. In the corner of the cell was a black lump. The black shape didn't move.

Erin shone the torch at the door, looking for a way to open it. In her haste she found a switch, flicking it on various lights began to dance in the cell, until one hit the lump a sharp cry came followed by smoke. Immediately she switched it off. UV lights. It was a booby trap. She needed the light as did the vampires stripped of powers but it injured the person inside.

She growled in frustration and gave the bottom of the door a kick as hard as she could. Before kicking the frame with her other foot for good measure. It hurt but it felt good.

A click followed and the door slowly slid to one side. Of course it wouldn't require the use of hands to activate. A slayer needed both hands free in case the occupier attacked them.

Erin rushed forward; there would be no traps for her she knew that. Carefully she moved the flimsy tattered material covering the face of the prisoner before shining her torch at him.

Erin suppressed a gasp at the sight. Vlad looked ill, backs were under his eyes. He looked worse than when she'd found Ingrid, he looked thin and paler than usual. Along his arms were faint splotches that were slowly healing and Erin could only guess they were from UV light and garlic juice.

"Vlad." Erin whispered softly, stroking his cheek. Vlad opened his eyes and blinked trying to focus. Even in the limited light she could see the redness of hunger in them.

"You're not real." He finally spoke. Looking down and closing his eyes once again. "You're never real." Erin heard the crack in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"We're here to take you home."

"Don't believe you." He tried shaking his head but the attempt exhausted him. Erin's heart broke, what had they put him through?

Erin bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Trust me, Vlad." She rested her forehead against his. "We're here to take you home."

"You're really here?" He asked softly, Erin watched as his eyes tried to search for her face.

"I'm really here." She smiled softly, kissing him once again. She pulled away, a small smile on her face. Vlad's lips quirked in a small smile, just before his eyes fluttered closed. "They've given him something!" She hissed as she watched his head loll back. He was subdued, sedated somehow.

"Stop abilities." He muttered sluggishly.

"He needs blood." The Count hissed. He was right it would dilute what ever they'd given him. Erin reached across as the Count edged in, he couldn't see his son's face and for that Erin was grateful for the moment. The Count handed her a flask, she opened it carefully.

Erin guided it towards the young vampire, even as his fangs extended he tried to pull back. "Don't drink blood." He hissed.

"Unless you've got black pudding on you, just this once it doesn't matter." Erin reassured him. "You need to get your strength up." Erin pressed it closer to his mouth. His lips remained closed. "I'm not going to love you any less for drinking this." She whispered, his eyes flew to hers and she nodded, affirming her statement. Vlad reluctantly drank from it, hating how he liked the taste. Vlad quickly finished the flask.

"Prefer soya." He muttered, throat still sounding dry.

An idea stuck Erin. "Have we got any bat vomit?"

"Why do you want that?" The Count asked irritated.

"Whatever they've given him might be removed by the vomit. It might be like an allergy." The Count seemed to consider her words. Erin prayed that it was similar to an allergy but she didn't think Jonno would have created the potion for it to be easily cured.

"Ingrid might have some." He commented before striding off in his daughter's direction. Ingrid wasn't keen to relive her past experience so it was possible she would carry some bat vomit just in case.

Seconds passed slowly as she gently stroked Vlad's hair, she could feel his shaking violently. His skin was warm to the touch, while Vlad had always been warmer than other vampires this was different, he was burning up.

The count returned with a small vial and another flask. Looking at the antique design it was clearly Bertrand's. Erin wasn't sure if Ingrid carried a flask with her.

Looking at the vomit she wasn't sure Vlad could digest it properly. Erin grimaced as she emptied some of the vial onto her finger, its lumpy texture and slimy surface almost had her gagging. Slowly she held her finger in front of him so he could inspect it. Carefully she placed her finger against his mouth; ever so gently he licked the vomit off. Once he had taken it she pressed the blood flask to his lips and he drank once again. He looked a fraction healthier but it was probably more to do with having some nutrition after almost four days than the bat vomit actually working.

"Count!" She called softly. Together they sat Vlad up and held him upright. Vlad's legs continued to give way, Erin's small figure buckled under his weight. It would be a struggle getting out of there undetected and into the car Erin owned. Renfield had spent the last 48 hours fixing it.

Erin wished Bertrand was closer but they couldn't leave the entrance unprotected. She would have to bear Vlad's weight until they reached them. It wasn't far she repeated to herself over and over.

A growl escaped Vlad's lips and Erin felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and stand on end. In a flash the glass from the cell exploded across the corridor. The argentalium settings curled and twisted in a made heat turning to a liquid that bubbled and boiled before disappearing with an arid smell.

Erin just hoped the slayers hadn't heard.

At the same time Vlad let out a scream that only seemed to ebb as he relinquished his powers. He began to shake uncontrollably as the pain racked his bones. Obviously Vlad was still powerful even dosed up on whatever it was – and that's what it preyed upon. Worry filled her as she began to wonder what they had given him and how much.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Soon they reached Bertrand and Ingrid who were coiled like lions preparing to pounce. The explosion had obviously startled them.

"Slayers did this to my brother?" Ingrid snarled angrily, as she stared at her brother. Erin had never seen her with so much emotion towards a member of her family. Her fangs were out as she looked her baby brother up and down.

The Count looked at his son for the first time now he had regained his sensitive night vision. His struggled to understand what had happened to his son, how he got to be in the condition he was in.

"Didn't know you cared Ingrid." Vlad sluggishly whispered. Looking at her for the first time.

Erin watched as her eyes softened, "You're my brother Vlad." A smirk appeared on her face. "Who else can I boss around?" Erin felt the chuckle escape Vlad.

"We need to get out of here." Erin whispered softly and the vampires nodded in agreement. Bertrand took over her duty and lifted Vlad into his arms, he was the strongest next to Vlad. The Count would need a few minutes for his powers to be fully restored from the lingering affects of the argentalium; Vlad didn't seem to need to worry about the argentalium once he was out of his cell.

Bertrand sped out of the room carrying Vlad before returning once more to grab her.

In an instant she found herself in the car, in front of Vlad who seemed to be shivering once more. She was driving the car back so she couldn't nurse him like she wanted to.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, watching as his face contorted in pain. He seemed to be sweating heavily as the dawn was beginning to break. "Will he be okay?"

The vampires exchanged looks.

No one answered.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Where?

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Special thanks to GillianDrake who noticed my mistake in Chapter 13.An earlier post!

Chapter 15: Where?

Erin continued to tap at the steering wheel, her eyes glancing through the mirror to check on Vlad before remembering each time that he didn't have a reflection. She resisted the urge to turn back and face him.

The good news was that he wasn't breathing but he was moaning. Each whimper made her grip the steering wheel tighter.

Erin heard a commotion in the back of the car; she caught Bertrand turning in her seat. Chancing a glance she saw Ingrid and the Count exchanging gestures and expressions. Ingrid was ordering him to pass her something the Count was being stubborn as usual telling her to get it herself.

"In there." Erin reached across in front of Bertrand and opened the glove box. She pointed to a packet of tissues in there. Bertrand picked them up studying them before passing them to Ingrid.

Vlad's sister gently wiped his brow with the tissues, stopping anymore sweat from dripping onto the floor and seats. Vlad shifted slightly so his head rested on his sister's shoulder. Ingrid stiffened briefly before relaxing letting Vlad stay there.

He mumbled something but the words were too jumbled to mean anything.

Erin took a breath before concentrating on driving on again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was carefully laid across the sofa in his room. Erin moved the cushions placing one under his head and throwing the others into the corner of the room. The double lid on the coffin would hinder them trying to treat him, besides it was designed so only Vlad could open it.

Feeling his forehead, he was still burning up although a fraction cooler than he had been. The Count leaned over Vlad, propping his arms on the back of the sofa, Erin squatted next to Vlad on the floor. Ingrid and Bertrand stood behind her.

His eyes flickered open fixing briefly on Erin but something in his gaze told her he couldn't process what he was seeing.

"They gave it him at 3am." Erin told them, it was an hour later they'd found her. "They must have been dosing him regularly," She stroked his hair, trying to sooth him. Vlad responded to her gentle touch leaning into her. "We need to get him out of these." Ingrid moved behind her pulling out her brother's training clothes and a t-shirt. Erin gently removed Vlad's cape, folding it and laying it on the nearby table. That was as far as she could go.

With a glance towards the Count and Bertrand they moved forward to take over. Erin stood up pressing a kiss to Vlad's forehead. Erin and Ingrid left the room in respect to Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid leaned against the nearby wall, Erin stood opposite her. Her foot tapping rapidly against the wall in impatience. Surprisingly Ingrid didn't say anything, she must have been too engrossed in her own world although she did keep glancing back to the room.

A sharp cry and a thump had Erin pushing through the door and into the room, forgetting Vlad's possible state of undress. Ingrid followed closely behind, feeling the same was as her.

The table that had been in the centre of the room was nothing more than a pile of splinters. Bertrand stood in the centre of the pile brushing himself down, trying to shake all of the splinters from his clothes. He had a slightly annoyed but surprised look on his face.

Vlad's arm was outstretched and it took no guesses to realise what had happened. His t-shirt was at an odd angle on him. Obviously Vlad had thought Bertrand was trying to attack him when he was helping to pull on his t-shirt. The Count tugged it down and repositioned Vlad on the sofa. Vlad seemed to sense his father's touch so didn't react violently. Bertrand had more of a rough touch, probably not so different to how his captors handled him.

"He needs to drink." Ingrid whispered. Vlad shook his head. He didn't want to drink, he didn't want anything.

"RENFIELD!" They yelled before noticing Vlad's teeth chattering wince.

From the stomping and the clanking they knew Renfield was on his way. Renfield must have been lingering nearby. The door burst open, Renfield looked at them briefly before looking at the Count.

"Yes Master?"

The Count clicked his fingers and pointed to Vlad. Renfield didn't notice where he was pointing. "We need blood brought up here now."

Renfield bowed slightly, "The Duke of…"

"Just blood!" He roared, making Renfield shrink back. "And plenty of it." Renfield didn't expect that. "And hurry!" Renfield nodded and darted out of the room.

Erin watched as Vlad shivered, clutching at his t-shirt trying to make the sleeves longer. "Is there anything we can give him?"

"We don't know what it is they gave him."

Erin growled softly, "What did they give you?" Vlad didn't answer just continued shivering. Hatred rushed through her at them doing this to him, he hadn't even provoked them. Erin had a sinking feeling that they'd have to wait for it to work itself out of his system.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield entered again, tripping over one of the tubes on the blood bags. He had sense and gone to throne room rather than trekking all the way to the basement for the blood.

He stumbled into the back of Vlad's sofa, jostling him. Everyone froze but Vlad didn't react to the jolt. Erin snatched one of the bags from Renfield trying to put a hole in it, the Count took it from her placing his cold hand over hers. He grabbed one of the cups in his son's room, putting an inch long rip in the bag and poured some into the cup.

Erin took the cup from him. They knew Vlad would trust her and not them. Vlad automatically drank the blood before grimacing; with each drop he became more lucid. Erin smiled as he finished off the cup. The Count added more but Vlad pushed it away. Erin tried again, this time he took a few sips.

Renfield stepped closer to Vlad and touched his cheek, collecting some of Vlad's sweat onto his finger. While he wasn't fond of the young master, he still could help his master. He sniffed it. Before grimacing, pulling his face back quickly. He licked his finger, before spitting it back out. Scratching at his tongue to get the taste off.

The other people in the room grimaced at his actions. Erin looked completely disgusted.

"Tastes of garlic." He complained.

"You idiot! Garlic's deadly to vampires." The Count shook his head angrily, Vlad wouldn't be here if they were constantly feeding him garlic. He hit Renfield over the head before beginning to pace the room.

The former slayer rolled her eyes at the conversation. Her present thoughts on helping Vlad, she wanted to ease his pain. "If it is something like garlic, is there something we can give him?" She asked quietly.

Bertrand was the one who answered. "Garlic has no cure." That was true there was no remedy for garlic at all in either vampire or breather medicine. "If they had to keep dosing him it means his body combated it quickly. That's good."

"So he'll fight it?" She took the silence as yes; she didn't want to even consider the alternative. "How long?"

"Depends on how much they gave him." He'd been with them for three days, there was no telling how much they had given him…or what lingering effects it might have.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was a few hours before anyone left the room.

Ingrid and Bertrand had left to feed; they couldn't stay much longer in the room with the scent of blood lingering. They both promised to return as soon as they could.

Miss McCauley had enquired why Vlad wasn't at school, so the Count was dealing with her, Erin chuckled at the thought that the Count was probably trying to hypnotise her again before giving up and making up a story. She didn't know what they'd told her but part of her didn't want to know.

So now she was alone with Vlad.

Erin looked up as she saw the door opening. A small smile graced her face as she saw a tatty, brown, stuffed dog appear before anything else. Erin jerked back as the small person carrying it swung it around nearly hitting her in her face.

Wolfie latched onto her waist, hugging her tightly. Erin hugged him back. Wolfie then climbed onto her lap, watching her tend to Vlad.

"When's he going to get better?" The childish innocence in his voice. Children didn't understand the concept of illnesses not having a set date of recovery, than again in Vlad's case it was more a poisoning than illness.

"Soon." She told him as much for her own benefit as his. Wolfie looked back at his brother reaching up to touch his arm. Vlad jerked back, startling Wolfie. Wolfie's eyes snapped up to hers. "He's not himself." Wolfie looked slightly unsure but settled back into her arms. Erin struggled to hold him as he pulled his toy closer. "What have you been up to with Renfield?" She asked, glad to take her mind off things, even for a short while.

Her eyes never once left Vlad as Wolfie told her everything that had happened.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A movement made Erin dart forward. Vlad's head stirred he tried to lift himself up before turning on his side to face her. The grimace in his face told her he was still in pain but he looked healthier than before and was moving fully – although sluggishly – for the first time.

"Erin?" Vlad asked softly, his voice was still weak but it was clear and coherent. Erin shifted slightly, making sure to keep her arm around Wolfie so he didn't slide off.

"I'm here Vlad." The smile was in her voice.

His eyes darted around the room, not lingering on anything. He squinted and refocused constantly trying to follow her voice.

"Where?"

TBC

_A/N: This was the trickiest chapter to write I think. You have no idea how many times I rewrote it. It was about 200 words long at one point._

_Thank you for reading._


	16. Shortage of Time

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A longer chapter for you._

_Thank you for the reviews they really inspire me on._

Chapter 16: Shortage of Time

Erin's brow furrowed in confusion. She leaned forward, "In front of you." Erin stroked his cheek softly. He jumped at her touch but didn't recoil. His reaction surprised her.

Panic was clear in his voice. His head frantically darted about. "You're not."

"I am Vlad."

"Why can't I see you?" His eyes searched, he was panicking now. Erin cupped his face bringing hers in line with his. She rested her forehead against his feeling some of the tension in him disappear. His temperature had dropped significantly in the last few hours. He wasn't completely back to his natural temperature but he wasn't that much above it.

Vlad closed his eyes taking in her presence. He'd missed her over the last few days more than he'd thought possible. He was an idiot for trying to run away (not because he was caught by the Slayers Guild) he knew he wouldn't manage without her for long. He knew that before he left. At the time it seemed the best option to keep her safe.

Erin looked down at Wolfie, who could sense the tension in the room, he was watching her carefully unsure what to do. "Fetch the Count and Ingrid."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin helped Vlad sit up straight; his arms were in a mess. His arms were already healing but they wouldn't heal properly until they were cleaned and dressed. Erin envied the vampire ability to heal quickly. She sat next to him and Vlad knew she was there by the feel of the couch dipping slightly under her weight.

"I'm going to have to clean those." She told him, gently touching his arm. He nodded, there were more on his back from the UV lights. "Can you see anything?" Her question was soft.

"Sometimes there's blurs." He answered. "The light was too bright, they knew what would happen." He muttered bitterly. It was like what happened to breathers if they stared into the sun for too long. That's why they left them at that brightness.

"Your eyes need time to adjust."

"Yeah." He didn't believe her but he had to hope. He clutched his abdomen once again, doubling over.

Tears came to her eyes as she spoke. "We don't know how to help you." Tear slipped down her cheek. "Your system has to fight it."

"Just…stay." Erin nodded. Erin leaned forward before hesitating briefly. She didn't know how he'd react knowing he couldn't see what she as going to do, she lifted his face slightly before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Vlad automatically responded pulling her close to him. Erin shuffled towards him, drawing her knees up under her on the sofa so she knelt next to him. His arm hooked itself around her waist. Erin was relieved that he didn't pull away when she first kissed him.

Their kiss was desperate, he needed the contact as much as she did. Erin let him control the kiss, she let out a moan as she felt his tongue brush hers. Erin mover her hands to his neck, not wanting to press against any of his sores. It felt good to feel his cold lips against hers, she'd begun to think that she'd never feel them again.

Vlad pulled back when he remembered that Erin still had to breathe. A smile graced his lips, even though he couldn't literally see her, in his mind he pictured her flushed face. She was the one thing he could picture clearly and he was sure he sensed her not long before he received his next dose. He always knew when she was near.

"Jonno said your brother had bitten you." Erin jumped as she felt him tail a hand up her arm to stroke her throat. Physically checking she hadn't been bitten.

"Ingrid saved me." 

Disbelief was on his face and in his voice. "Ingrid?"

"She cares about you Vlad." Erin had first hand experience of that over the last few days.

"They knew what would happen if you'd been bitten." He told her sternly. Erin knew he was trying to defend his sister; it was hard for him to think of her as caring for him when she rarely showed it. Deep down he knew she cared.

"He was trying to get back at you because I hit him." She went back a few steps in their conversation.

"You hit him?" He echoed, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, he deserved it." She chuckled; her hand still throbbed – in a good way though. "Not sure my hand did." She joked. Vlad took her hand and felt the bandage covering it; he lifted it up and pressed a kiss to it. Erin had taken a few minutes while watching over him to bandage her hand, her fingers had bent backwards when she'd slapped him and now they stung like mad. His concern for her injury touched her especially when he had worse ones of his own. "I never learned to throw a punch but I can slap. My brother's had enough of them."

"I wish I could've seen it." He muttered, before the silence overtook them as the heaviness of the words took over.

"Vlad?" Erin questioned softly, he tilted his head waiting for her to continue." Do you remember anything from when we rescued you?"

"Bits."

"Do you remember what I said just before you drank the blood?" Her voice wavered as she spoke, she was about to broach a subject that had slipped out in the heat of the moment before.

"I…"

That was as far as Vlad got as the door slammed open, the Count appeared in front of him. It was strange for Vlad not to jump when he appeared directly in front of him. The Count took Vlad's face into his hands, searching his eyes. He saw Vlad's eyes through him.

The Count looked back at Erin who shrugged, looking helplessly at him.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin wrung out the cloth in the hot water, cleaning it. Wolfie had brought it to her, although he probably had spilled most of it on the way here. Wolfie seemed to be enjoying helping her.

Ingrid and Bertrand stood behind the sofa, Vlad's constantly roaming eyes unsettling them.

"They were trying to block my powers." Vlad whispered, shivering as she gently cleaned his sores. He hissed as Erin used a touch too much pressure. "Jonno found a way to mix argentilium with water to take internally." Erin picked up the tweezers before pulling out small fragments of burned cloth from his wounds; Vlad recoiled every time, instinctively trying to move away from her. Erin applied a small dressing to the cuts, she knew by morning the wounds would be healed. "If I try to use them, pain begins"

Ingrid passed him a cup of blood. Leaning down, trying not to lick her lips at the sight of it. They all knew Vlad would stop drinking it once he was fully healed but human blood was the only thing that would restore him to his full health in a short space of time. The only thing that made it even borderline tolerable for him was the fact it was donated blood and not actual victims.

"They wanted information on the book and the clans. The drink kept me under control but didn't get me to talk." No one dared bring up the topic of how Vlad had received his injuries but they'd already guessed he'd been interrogated. At least Vlad had brought it up on his own terms. The one thing that was worrying them now was the fact Vlad couldn't see, or could only see blurs and shadows.

"See told you it tasted of Garlic." The Count sighed looking upwards, but Renfield continued. "Garlic and metal." The adults in the room turned slowly, facing Renfield.

"Oh and metal?" The Count commented. "Why didn't you say before?" He was using his nice, polite voice. The voice that had alarm bells ringing. Erin winced slightly.

"I didn't think…"

"Exactly! Garlic and metal is argentalium!" They couldn't have done anything with this information…except have found it out hours ago. That's what caused the irritation. The Count stopped his pacing. "We need to retaliate, how dare they do this to the Chosen One?"

"No." Vlad whispered. Everyone turned to look at him confused and full of disbelief. He slowly stood refusing to accept aid from Erin or Bertrand. Wolfie looked up at him. "If I strike back it'll look like revenge. They'll use it to prove what they've always said, humans aren't safe until every last vampire has been slain."

"If you don't you'll be a coward." The Count warned, Ingrid didn't say it, which surprised him. He'd expected a similar comment from her.

"Vlad's right." Bertrand chipped in. "He needs to recover fully before attempting to retaliate. When he assumes his title he can deal with them, strike fear into the slayers."

"Exactly." Vlad answered. A part of him wanted revenge for what they'd done to him, but there was something bigger to look at here, he wanted to put an end to their twisted ways. They weren't protectors any longer. Some of the vampires they'd slain never touched humans, they were vegetarians. He'd killed a human but the went after him anyway because they feared him, feared what he could do. A mistake on their part.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin helped him with his shirt, Vlad wasn't as shy as she expected him to be but she had a feeling his loss of sight was part of the reason. Walking over to his wardrobe she pulled out a long sleeved shirt for him as well. She knew he didn't need it but she wanted to keep the dressings protected, especially if there was a chance Vlad might knock them off.

Erin guided his arms into the chequered shirt, Vlad pulled it on fully. He tried to do up a few buttons but struggled. She gently pushed Vlad's hands out of the way taking over doing it up, she bit her lip concentrating on getting the small buttons through the holes.

"Thanks." He whispered softly, aiming to kiss her cheek. Erin moved slightly so he could manage. She helped Vlad lie down once again, this time pillowing his head on her lap. He closed his eyes focussing on listening to her steady breathing, the comforting gesture of Erin playing with his hair helped him to relax. He breathed in her scent. He was home.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's ears picked up at the start of a new conversation. She was sure they though Vlad would be in his own world at this point.

"How long until you can start training?" The Count asked Bertrand quietly, Vlad heard every word.

"He'll have to learn how to cope without his sight, uses his senses and powers." Bertrand stated it as a fact, they'd have to start from the beginning rather than continue where they'd left off.

"He can't use his powers." Ingrid hissed. "You saw what happened when he tried. We don't know how long that stuff will take to get out of his system."

"I'm right here." Vlad called, making them jump. Just because he couldn't see it didn't mean he couldn't hear them. He'd seen his father move out of the way, or rather a black shadow move away from him. Vlad could just about make out Erin – a pink and yellow blur – but none of her features. He was growing frustrated with himself and them.

"He's not well enough."

"We don't have the time. Vlad's 18th Birthday is in two months, he needs to be ready. He's opened the book already…"

"And how am I supposed to read the book?" Vlad snapped loudly, startling everyone as his eyes snapped open letting them know he was wide awake. "I need to be able to see to read it."

"Give it time Vladdy." The Count didn't want to believe his son wouldn't see again.

"How do you know?"

"You won't be like this forever." Erin whispered gently.

"No, I'll be staked by my bride long before then." He snarled. Erin had forgotten about his upcoming marriage while Vlad clearly hadn't. Erin knew the training irked him but it was the thought of his actually birthday that had made him angry. His decision on a bride would be more crucial now and Vlad couldn't trust a single one of them. Vlad had enough enemies, plenty more were willing to get rid of him before his coronation. Thunder began to crackle before Vlad groaned and clutched at his head.

"Speaking of brides…" Bertrand and Ingrid shared a look they knew where this was headed.

"GET OUT!" He roared. The Count vanished followed swiftly by Bertrand. Ingrid shared a look with Erin who nodded slightly; she knew she'd be okay. Ingrid whistled and Wolfie automatically followed her, his toy leaving a clear trail amongst the dust on Vlad's floor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin sat opposite him, not speaking. Vlad shifted uncomfortably, he could sense her irritation. After a minute or two he tipped his head. Erin straightened out her jacket, wrapping it around her more. The minutes ticked by, she wanted him to calm down before speaking to him.

"What?"

"It's not their fault." Erin shrugged, Vlad looked away. "Whether you like it or not you can't change when your birthday is. They didn't mean anything by it."

Vlad let out a sigh; he knew she was right. "I know."

"They just want you to be prepared if the slayers come or another vampire attacks you."

"I know." He said more exasperated this time.

"Then trust them and trust yourself." Erin stood and took his hand. Vlad stood slowly, still feeling quite weak; his outburst earlier had been more adrenaline than anything else. The blood was making him stronger for short periods. Erin laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Vlad turned to her surprised. "I want you to meet someone."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was careful to tell Vlad exactly where he might trip or step on their way towards the training room. They slowly made their way there, the exertion taking its toll on Vlad, forcing them to stop frequently. Erin supplied him with blood frequently but she didn't miss the look of repulsion on his face every time he drank it. Vlad seemed to understand they were trying to flush the argentilium out of his system but it didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Erin let Vlad lean against the doorframe, while she sorted out a chair for him before guiding him into the room and settling him down.

Erin gestured towards the dark purple shadow, "Ryan, Vlad. Vlad this is my brother Ryan." Ryan studied him. Vlad hardly looked like the cold-blooded murderer that he'd been brought up to fear. Ryan studied thee sickly looking vampire on the chair in front of him.

The possessiveness of Vlad's arm around his sister's waist as she stood next to him made his skin crawl, however she had made her choice no matter how much he disagreed with it. Erin moved her hand to Vlad's shoulder rubbing circles there.

"Hi." Vlad answered, not really sure what to say to Erin's brother.

Ryan shook his head slightly; he looked at Vlad's eyes and noticed he was struggling to see him. He looked at Erin confused for a moment before addressing Vlad. "Is my sister safe?" No pleasantries.

"Yes." Vlad was emphatic, "She's under my protection." Not that he could do much to protect her at the moment. Erin watched his face fall slightly. Ryan opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but the fierce expression Erin wore made him think twice.

Vlad sniffed the air, he knew something had been bothering him, "How come he gets soya substitute and I have to drink…"

"A+." She supplied, with a smile. Only Vlad could prefer soya over human blood.

"I was going to say human blood but…" Erin laughed.

"Human blood is healthier for you right now and I want my boyfriend back to full health." Vlad didn't say anything so Erin continued to put his mind at ease, "It's not like you actually killed anyone, besides you haven't tried to bite me again." Erin nudged his shoulder gently making him grin.

"It's not like I can see you to bite you now, is it?" He smiled back at her.

"He tried to bite you?" Erin had forgotten they had an audience. Ryan moved forward instinctively, forgetting the UV lasers. He cried out as they burned him. Vlad wrinkled his nose at the stench of burning flesh.

"You tried to bite me as well Ryan."

"He tried to bite you?" Vlad tried to stand but Erin pushed him back down. Vlad's eyes turned black but before he could use his powers Erin pinched him. It did its job, it distracted him before he could injure himself.

"I wasn't myself." Ryan's protest made Erin laugh. Out of Vlad and Ryan she wasn't sure who wanted to kill whom more over trying to bite her. Her money was on Vlad winning though, as Ryan had no idea of the power Vlad held.

"Neither was Vlad." Erin's tone clearly commanded him to 'drop it'. Ryan sat back down on the floor glaring at Vlad the entire time, while Vlad tried to make an effort of pointing his eyes in the right direction to mimic staring back at him.

It took Erin less than three minutes to grow bored of their 'staring' match, grabbing Vlad's hand and taking him to another part of the training room where Ryan couldn't watch or hear them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin strode across the room and grabbed the Praedictum Impaver, pulling it from its coverings. Coughing as the musty scent overpowered her. It was worth a try to see if Vlad could actually read the text in the book. Perhaps his loss of sight was a shortsighted thing and he could read the words.

The book was heavy. Although she was convinced that its weight was doubled because of the dust it probably had between its pages.

"Open it." Erin demanded handing him the book, taking care not touch any of the sharp edges.

"You know what happened last time." His face was full of fear. He clutched at it. Erin always knew he could control himself he just didn't have faith in himself. Erin was slightly worried if his 'darker' side surfaced but Vlad was strong enough to stop.

"I can handle you." Vlad mumbled something in Transylvanian. "I understood that." She whispered in his ear. Vlad paled at her words. She hadn't understood the actual words but she'd understood the tone.

"Open." He whispered, he felt the breeze from the pages opening.

Vlad squinted at the words trying to make them out; his nose was pressed to the paper. He could just about make out the page (yellow he thought) but couldn't see anything on the pages. Erin tried to study the red writing.

"I can't see it." He looked defeated; he clicked his fingers on instinct and the book closed. He winced as his head felt like it'd been hit. It was hard already being written in an obscure dialect but it would be even harder now.

Erin placed her hands on his shoulders watching over him, "Use me. Maybe I can pronounce some of the words and we can translate them together."

"No one can pronounce the words. It been extinct for a thousand years, Bertrand is only the latest keeper of it."

There was a few minutes silence. Erin opened her mouth to speak before changing her mind. She eventually gained the courage to voice her thoughts.

"Maybe telepathy then." She shrugged; it was a way for Vlad to mentally see what was in front of him.

"I can't use my telepathy." He reminded her.

"I never said it had to be yours." Erin argued back to him. "You can have someone look at the book and send you the images."

He grasped her hand; he knew she was only trying to help. "Ingrid would skip parts on purpose, Dad would twist it and Bertrand…I don't know what he'd do. There isn't…" He trailed off he realised there was something off in her tone.

"Vlad…" Erin began, noticing the change of atmosphere.

Vlad's expression turned dark and stern as he realised what she was saying. "No."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think so far._

_Thanks to AmyLisa, I accidentally knocked AutoCorrect on earlier; I thought I'd caught all the typos it caused._

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Options

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I was watching CiN. I enjoyed watching the Muppets and EastEnders (not that I'm a fan of soaps) on it._

_Thanks to AmyLisa for noticing my rather embarrassing spelling mistake in the last chapter. I'm convinced AutoCorrect is a torture feature._

Chapter 17: Options

Vlad stormed down the corridors relying heavily on his knowledge of the corridors to help him find the way to the throne room. He stumbled and tripped but was getting there.

"Vlad!" Erin shouted chasing him down the corridor; she was only a few paces behind him. Vlad grimaced as he caught the wall as he turned the corner. His arm jerking back forcefully jostling his injuries.

"No." He answered still walking forwards. This was not up for discussion.

"It's the only way." Vlad stopped and spun, his face angled more at the wall than at her.

"I am *not* biting you." He scowled. Transforming breathers was never the answer to anything.

"You need to see the book…" She wasn't going to try the name for anything.

"My eyes will heal." This was the first time Vlad hoped his statement was true.

Erin laughed at his change it attitude. He needed someone he trusted to show him the writing on the pages, Vlad trusted her completely. "If I become a half-fang…"

"NO!" He shouted again. He took a deep breath. He knew she only wanted to change so she could use telepathy to help him. "Even if I bite you, it doesn't mean you'll get your powers right away, it can take months. I'm not going to do it Erin."

"It's worth it." Erin pleaded. It was worth it if Vlad was prepared in time for his coronation. Erin could at least take comfort in that.

"Not to me." He reached out carefully to cup her cheek. Erin stepped back making him panic, he didn't follow her though.

"Fine." Erin softly brushed passed him. Erin was in a very determined mood.

Vlad turned calling out blindly. "Erin!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The room was silent when Vlad entered, he successfully avoided the old leather chair but tripped over the corner of the rug on the floor. To his surprise no one laughed at him. Usually Renfield would have let out a snigger but there was silence. He could see blurs so he knew they were in there. He was partly annoyed none the less, he didn't want people to act differently around him just because of his 'temporary' setback.

Vlad jumped as he felt something graze his hand, a small hand slipped into his and led him to the chair.

"Thanks Wolfie." He smiled at his brother. Wolfie then shoved his toy in Vlad's face offering it to him to hold to make him feel better. "You hold onto him." A thumping sound followed with a bang and the end and Vlad knew Wolfie had thrown himself down.

The silence was crushing. He waited a few moments. "I told her no."

Bertrand was the first one to voice her confusion. "Told who 'no'?"

"Erin wants me to bite her. She thinks she can help me read the book if she's a vampire."

"The breather wants to become a half fang?" Ingrid tried to clear her head.

"Where's Erin going?" Wolfie's voice cut in, Bertrand turned to look out of the window behind him. Wolfie's face was pressed against the glass looking outside. Sure enough Erin was walking out of the school at a fast pace. Ingrid noticed Erin was carrying a small tote bag so she wasn't running away.

"I think she needs time on her own." Ingrid knew the last few days had taken a toll on Erin, they had taken a toll on everyone.

Vlad on instinct zipped across the room, getting ten feet before grabbing onto the wall for support. His head felt like someone was doing the conga on it. The Count was by his side instantly, holding Vlad upright.

"You need to rest," The Count whispered to him. Vlad nodded, he was beginning to feel tired.

The argentalium in his system might be purged easier after a good nights sleep. He hadn't really caught much in the last few days, partly because he'd bee afraid to as it made him vulnerable around slayer and because the slayers made sure he couldn't. "Ingrid will follow the breather…Erin." He corrected at Vlad's fierce glare.

"Why can't Bertrand…" 

"Because Bertrand is going to be planning Vlad's new training schedule." Ingrid glared angrily at a relieved-looking Bertrand. Bertrand wasn't looking forward to changing his training techniques but he wasn't going to chase after Erin.

As Vlad was escorted out of the room, he heard Ingrid growl in response to a comment of Wolfie's. "Can I come?" Wolfie's voice asked Ingrid.

"Yes take him for walkies!" Renfield shouted, his dislike for the Count's 'ward' evident. A crash followed quickly after but who it came from was left undiscovered.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin entered the well-lit store. Being amongst the Draculas had made her slightly wary of crowds; she had grown accustomed to the solitude of the school. The one thing Erin knew she could spot straight away was a slayer, she knew a number of slayers would be after her now – Erin was a traitor in their eyes. As long as she was amongst the crowd she was safe.

The young woman walked around the store looking at various books, trying to find something different to read. Vampire Law was officially driving her insane by now; she knew most of the books from cover to cover. Erin lifted up a book on Shakespeare, before dropping it quickly, 'Romeo and Juliet' – no she didn't really want to even consider reading that book with the way things were at the moment.

She continued along the shelves before deciding that there wasn't really anything there that caught her interest.

Walking outside she looked back and forth. She wasn't sure where she really wanted to go. Erin just needed to get away from vampires and werewolves and the school for a while. Erin knew how Vlad would react to her idea; she even surprised herself with the suggestion. Her first thoughts were how she could help Vlad and the only way she could think of was through telepathy.

An idea came into her head. Maybe she could help Vlad another way. Checking for traffic she darted across the road and into the shop directly opposite.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin closed up her bag, thanking the assistant once again. She turned, jumping at the sight of Ingrid – head tilted – watching her closely. Erin strained her neck backwards on instinct not wanting to get too close to Ingrid.

"Didn't think I'd find you here." A yapping made Erin look down at Ingrid's feet. Wolfie. Erin bent down and ruffled Wolfie's fur. The dog growled happily at her. Erin stood up, fixing Ingrid with a pointed look.

"I wanted to be on my own." She tried to side step around Ingrid but the older woman moved with her.

"Vlad told me what you wanted to do." Ingrid let a small smile cross her face, "So you finally want to become one of us?"

"I was trying to help your brother." Erin told her, looking up at the vampire. "Vlad can't trust any of you to help him. I love him and loving your brother means helping him when he needs it the most. It means sacrificing who you are and what you want to save someone you love."

"I…" Ingrid began and Erin knew Ingrid loved her brother but she didn't help him when he needed it.

"Vlad can't do this on his own." Erin adjusted the bag on her shoulder as it was beginning to dig in. "He needs help more than he's ever done before. In two months he's going to be the Grand High Vampire and a husband…he's terrified. He could have dealt with the coronation then the marriage but not both together." Ingrid had a flash of guilt covering her face before recovering quickly but not before Erin saw it. "He doesn't know who he can trust, with his powers failing him and his eye sight weakened he feels more vulnerable than ever." Erin stepped closer challenging Ingrid. "He needs someone who can show him what the book contains. Vampires have telepathy and that could help him, that was why I offered."

"You'd make a terrible vampire." Ingrid told her. "You're too…nice." Erin laughed, Ingrid hadn't protested to her comment so Erin knew she was considering her words.

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"Why not?"

"Because if I stay a breather in 50 years I'll be dead. I won't have to watch Vlad being married to someone else for eternity." Her tone was defeated; she looked down as tears came to her eyes. She quickly batted them away. Erin stepped back once again, gesturing to her bag. Her next step was to pretend she hadn't let that slip. "I might have another way to help Vlad." Her tone was still cracked but held more hope.

"You have?"

"Yeah." A slight smile appeared on her face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad clicked his fingers; he had no choice if he wanted his coffin to open. He prepared himself for the headache that would follow. It was worth the pain if no one could stake him while he slept.

He listened again; he knew he wasn't imagining it. A gentle knocking had his head turning in the direction of his door.

"You can come in!" He called.

"You dressed?" Erin's voice answered.

"Yeah," Her head poked around the door and she was relieved to see he was right. Vlad was sitting up at the end of his coffin, his legs crossed. It looked like he wasn't prepared to even try to get out of it unaided. A wise move.

Erin opened her tote bag and dug around in it for a few seconds with a triumphant cry she pulled out what she was looking for. She approached Vlad and bent over him, she turned his face to look at her.

"You didn't like what I suggested so…" Vlad heard a rustling sound; he felt something slide onto his face. Everything in front of him turned slightly brown, an instant headache appeared before everything began to become just that bit sharper. It wasn't perfect but he could make out her features for the first time. "You won't be able to train but you might be able to read the book."

"How…"

"I asked an optician. She suggested that you wear sunglasses." The black sunglasses were big enough to cover his eyes, Erin had tried to pick the most fashionable for him knowing full well what the bullies were like in the school. Granted Vlad could handle himself just as well without his powers (in terms of fighting and attitude), she didn't want him to chance it. It had taken her a while to pick a pair that would suit him.

"What did you say?"

"That my vampire boyfriend had been captured by slayers and exposed to too much light." Erin teased; she shook her head slightly at his 'not very amused' expression. "I said you'd been exposed to strong light and now your vision had gone shadowed and blurred. She suggested that you wear sunglasses to block out most of the light until your eyes corrected themselves. They *will* be back to normal but it might take a while. Besides with that vampire healing it shouldn't take long." She produced something else out of her pocket. "And I have a note to say you can wear them in class." She passed him the note; Miss McCauley could be strict if she didn't have a written reason for a deliberate change in school uniform. Vlad glanced at it. A grin covered his face as he realised he could read the words.

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, looking into her green-brown eyes. He didn't think he'd see them again for a while. Vlad leaned forward resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." His voice was tender and full of affection. He dared to say something else. "I remember." He told her. Erin pulled back, completely confused.

"What do you remember?"

"What you said when I drank that blood." He laughed as he watched Erin colour. He didn't realise how much his sight meant to him, a vampire (after their transformation) never lost their sight. Their hearing went in some cases, however their sight always remained as sharp as ever. He took what she looked like for granted; he promised himself he'd never do that again. Vlad gently stroked her short golden hair drinking in her appearance. "Did you mean it?"

"About the drinking the blood?"

"How you said you felt." He laughed and Erin blushed even deeper. Vlad leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I feel the same." He watched the relieved look surface on Erin's face.

He leaned forward preparing to kiss her but was stopped by a commotion at the door. He turned and saw a figure there. The figure stepped forward coming to stand within 6 feet of him. He saw the odd look Bertrand was giving him.

"Your…" Bertrand couldn't take his eyes off the sunglasses, trying to say something but finding his attention brought back to them each time. Erin stifled a giggle wondering if the Count would react the same way. "Your new training schedule." He handed the timetable to Erin who read over it. He cast another look towards Vlad, as if not fully daring to believe his eyes. His expression was strange, looking at Vlad as if he'd grown another head. With a small shake of his head he zipped from the room.

Erin couldn't hold her laughter in any longer, she collapsed alongside his coffin. She tried to smother her laughs in her jacket. Vlad pinched her only making her laugh harder. He decided to ignore her and looked at the schedule for the first time.

"4am?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Organising

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm planning on typing non-stop over the weekend to get this fic completely finished. With luck I'll have 3 chapters up for you tomorrow._

Chapter 18: Organising

Vlad fell to his knees, his sunglasses sliding off. Luckily he could just about make them out four metres away; he rushed across on all fours and grabbed them before Bertrand trod on them. Vlad dropped to the floor once again as his back was struck hard with the lance. He let out an 'oof' as his stomach collided with the not so soft floorboards. This was the sixth time he'd ended up on the floor during this session.

"Come on Vlad! You're making this too easy."

Vlad threw his lance across the floor making it bounce off the walls. "I'm sick of all this training!" Bertrand did well to hide a wince.

"Until you can use your powers again you need to become an expert in hand to hand combat." Vlad's fangs dropped as he hissed, he was tired and when he was tired he grew easily irritated. With his sunglasses he didn't look as intimidating as usual. "And until you fully regain your sight, we need to work on your reaction times." Bertrand continued.

"We have been practicing for two weeks." Vlad snapped, "My sight is nearly back to normal so maybe we should find a way to access my powers instead of playing these stupid games!"

"The last time you tried to use them you collapsed."

It was true. Vlad had been told to use his fire abilities and hit various targets around the courtyard that Bertrand moved. To do this Vlad to speed as well in order to reach some of the targets. They could all see the strain on his face, and the way his jaw clenched. After a minute Vlad had collapsed. He insisted on continuing but collapsed once again. He couldn't sustain his power for long.

"Well you should do your job…"

"VLAD!" Erin shouted, he spun to turn his girlfriend and immediately he knew he was out of line, but he continued arguing.

"I need to learn how to work through the pain not how to twirl a stick…" The pain was still there, it wasn't ebbing at all.

"VLADIMIR!" Erin shouted again, she marched over to him and stared him down. He matched her gaze before backing down, his head ducking down.

Bertrand watched as Erin reined Vlad in. She was the only person who could manage to do that usually when a vampire unleashed its darker and more selfish side nothing could be done to stop them. Vlad's dark side had always been under tight control until he'd opened the book, it usually slipped when Vlad was tired or annoyed.

Erin's face softened as Vlad seemed to realise fully what he'd said. He cast a glance towards Bertrand who nodded. Bertrand didn't want him to apologise but it was understandable under the circumstances.

"I know it's hard," Erin conceded, "Maybe you can work gradually to use your powers."

"I just want to be able to protect you." He whispered. His biggest fear was admitted just then.

"Then keep training with Bertrand." Vlad opened his arms and Erin stepped into his embrace. He tightened his arms around her burying his face in her hair. Erin felt his hands running up and down her back. Erin pressed a kiss to the patch of skin between his shirt collar and his neck, she felt him shiver and smiled. Erin moved back slightly tilting her head up to look at him. Vlad nodded and Erin stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. Vlad responded, remembering Bertrand was still in the room he pulled back.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Shouldn't you be training?" The Count asked over the top of his newspaper as he watched his son search through the pile of books and dishes on the table.

Vlad grabbed his tie, yanking it out from underneath a book and slipped it around his neck. "Right now I've got school."

"You are staying here and finishing your training." There was a sharp tone in the Count's voice.

"I have a English Lit. test." Vlad told them grabbing his bag, he riffled through it checking he had his pencil case in there.

"I never understood why you wanted to take Apples."

"It's A-Levels Dad." Vlad corrected his deliberate mispronunciation. Vlad squashed down the irritation that was surfacing.

"Vampires don't need them." The Count clicked his fingers and the door slammed shut locking itself. Renfield jumped and clutched his chest, before snorting and getting back to spreading the dust around the room. Vlad walked over to the door and yanked on the handle. He clicked his fingers and it unlocked, the Count replied clicking his own fingers – it locked. Unlocked, locked, unlocked, locked, unlocked, locked. Vlad gave up then, he wasn't going to tire himself out. Vlad spun to turn his father.

"Miss McCauley will want to know why I'm not there." Vlad looked up to see the usual tick appear on his father's face whenever Alex McCauley was mentioned.

The Count decided to ignore Vlad's comment. "You have more important things to do than school." He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Like what?" Vlad really didn't want to know the answer, he was dreading it.

The Count had a smile on his face as he spoke – never a good sign. "Planning your Hunt Ball."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knew he should have been grateful that his father had put it off this long but he wasn't. Every book they'd scoured on Vampire Law hadn't yielded an answer to get out of this situation. The glimmer of hope he had was rapidly fading with each passing day.

"On second thought training with Bertrand sounds good," Vlad spun rapidly, but the Count caught the back of his hood stopping from getting him very far. Vlad made a choking sound as his jacket was yanked upwards to the point of where his zip was done up.

"Your Hunt Ball is an crucial occasion."

"My Hunt Ball. I'd forgotten about that." Vlad told him, "I hoped you had to." He mumbled softly.

The Count pulled back and looked at his youngest child. "What was that?"

"I said 'what am I going to do?'." The Count nodded, looking at Vlad's innocent face. He didn't press Vlad for his comment. Vlad himself looked like someone had just trampled all over him. "I just don't know where to begin." Vlad added with more sarcasm than enthusiasm.

"Ingrid's good at planning these things."

"Ingrid? Really?" Vlad didn't believe him at all, Ingrid's last shortlist had mostly murderous vampires on it. He didn't want to put Bertrand's combat training to its test just yet.

"Who do you want to invite?"

"You might as well invite them all." The truth was Vlad didn't really remember one face from the next at the ball, his attention had been mostly on focussing on Erin.

"I won't be inviting them Vladdy, you will." Vlad hadn't expected that, he didn't think he had to literally write his own invitations. He studied his father but the Count's raised eyebrows told him he wasn't going to change his mind on the delegation of tasks.

He reached over to the pile of paper and pens that had appeared on the table, before pressing hard onto the paper and fiercely writing the first of the invitations. The paper didn't know what had hit it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Everyone has been invited." Vlad informed him, sealing the final envelope and slamming it down onto the pile next to him.

The Count sat on the table and looked at the pile. He nodded happy with the stack of invites. The Count the jumped off the table, clicking his fingers and shouting, "RENFIELD!" Vlad's head dropped against the table, he thought he might be given a break, his hand hurt from writing all the invites. Computer made invites were too 'impersonal' apparently. "You need to organise a menu," The Count reminded him.

"Fish and chips!" Vlad snapped back. He had desperately wanted to say 'garlic bread' but decided it was wiser not to.

"Sarcasm Vladimir."

"I wasn't being sarcastic." He muttered under his breath, he'd never been a fan of vampire food – neither had Ingrid really.

"No filthy breather food will be served at this Ball."

Vlad sighed. "What will Erin eat?"

"You can't have your girlfriend at the ball." It was ironic that he had to find a fiancé at a ball his girlfriend couldn't attend. He and Erin hadn't talked about what would happen when he was married, Vlad couldn't bring himself to even though the clock was ticking.

"You're right, they'll only suck her blood at the end of it!" Vlad snapped back, he'd forgotten about the 'Hunt' in Hunt Ball. Then again with the slayers hunting them all down he doubted they'd be willing to given them a reason to go after them.

"You've got to get over her Vladdy." The Count told him softly, placing his hand on his son's head. Vlad moved his head out of his father's grasp, turning to look up at him

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll have to live with it." Vlad ran his hands over his face, getting fingerprints all over his sunglasses. He pulled them off and cleaned them using the base of his jumper. He shoved them back on, he could see some distance without them no but it was safer to err on the side of caution and wear them until he could see as sharply as before.

Vlad decided he wasn't going to spend any more of his remaining time away from Erin, he pushed his chair back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vlad mostly ignored the Count's indignant cry until he reached the door. Without thinking Vlad clicked his fingers and the door unlocked. He didn't even notice the lack of pain, he was too busy thinking about Erin. He couldn't just forget about her, he *wouldn't* just forget about her.

"I'm going to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Breathers and humans…"

"Aren't supposed to be together." They finished together. Vlad turned to face his father.

"They can't be with laws like this." He spoke softly before closing the door behind him.

"What about the menu?" He called through the door.

"Get Renfield to sort it out!" Vlad called but he wasn't angry, instead the Count could hear barely concealed sorrow in his tone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin entered the basement, it was in complete darkness. She flicked on the light, her hand still resting there as she continued into her journey. She didn't see the dark lump on the floor, tripping over it. Looking down she noticed Vlad sitting on the floor reading in the dark, a half empty bottle of soya blood resting next to him.

"I got your message." She smiled at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from Dad." Vlad answered. "He's going on about the Hunt Ball. I walked out after he said you couldn't be there." In the blood cellar in the basement would be the last place the Count would look for his son.

Erin didn't particularly want to be there to watch Vlad chose a bride, knowing full well he was committing himself to a life of misery.

"It's just being drilled into me, read the book, get trained, get your powers to work, get married become Grand High Vampire. Why can't I just have something for once?" Erin gently removed Vlad's sunglasses from his eyes, looking into them clearly, they were puffy and red.

"You have me, that's never going to change." Erin cleared her throat wanting to change the subject. "So what are we going to do?" Vlad stood slowly, taking his glasses from Erin and slipping them on. He reached down and linked his fingers with her.

"No training." Erin smiled at that, "Film?" He asked.

"Sound good."

"There's a TV downstairs in the common room, I think."

"Won't Miss McCauley be after you?" His confusion made her roll her eyes. "Didn't you skip that exam?" She gathered that because she hadn't seen him leave the throne room. Vlad suddenly remembered grimacing. It was bad enough she though he was being bullied but he knew she'd read the riot act at him missing it, she'd probably label that as a result of not wanting to face the 'bully'. If only she knew how exactly he could deal with bullies. He'd leave her to his father.

"Good point." He agreed, a smile graced his lips. He leaned forward slowly, Erin closed the distance and their lips touched softly. He turned them slowly and Erin's back met the wall. She let out a slight moan as her back hit the wall before wrapping her arms around his neck, tugging on his hair gently.

"VLAD!" A scream echoed through the school. Vlad pulled back, looking dishevelled. "VLAD YOU'D BETTER GET UP HERE NOW!" The voice was Ingrid's, it sounded annoyed but not in the sense of being annoyed at him.

"We'd better see what she wants." He whispered, Erin nodded in agreement too breathless to speak.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad practically pulled Erin in the direction of Ingrid's voice. Erin still hadn't grown accustomed to the twisting and winding corridors of the school.

Vlad continued walking trying to work out where exactly his sister was, unfortunately he couldn't follow her scent. Especially not the perfume she wore as Wolfie had smashed the bottle the day before.

"VLAD!"

He paused and doubled back, his head darted left and right trying to find Ingrid.

Eventually he found her…somewhere she wasn't supposed to be at all. Although he should have expected it, given the fact he knew his sister inside and out.

"Ingrid, what the…" Vlad trailed off, his eyes wide. Ingrid looked annoyed and angry. Erin's jaw dropped. Vlad's hand was outstretched as he pointed across the room. "What, for the love of garlic, is that?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Keeping Up Appearances

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I have worked out this story is going to have 25 Chapters. I'm typing up 3 tonight and hopefully posting the remaining ones tomorrow. I'll definitely post 2 more tomorrow regardless._

_A slightly longer chapter._

Chapter 19: Keeping Up Appearances

"What, for the love of garlic, is that?"

Vlad's arm didn't drop although it quavered in his irritation. He'd gained more control over his anger, mentally locking it in a box before he spoke. Ingrid and Erin automatically stepped closer to him, to catch him on Erin's part, to avoid flying splinters on Ingrid's. Erin looked like she'd just been slapped.

"A present from your father." Renfield told him with a smile.

"DAD!" Vlad yelled and in a flash the Count was in the room.

"I was in the middle of…"

"What is that?" Vlad cried, pointing to the new mahogany, double sized, hideous coffin in the room. It was twice the size of his iron one.

"Ah." The Count looked sheepish, he made an effort of inspecting it. "That Vladdy is a new coffin."

"I can see that." Vlad walked around it. Wincing at the hideous carving along the top and sides. "Why is there a new coffin in my room?"

"You don't expect to share that small one when you're married do you Master Vlad?" As Renfield spoke the Count tried to signal over his son's head for Renfield to shut up. Vlad turned slowly to face his father, who's expression was stuck at pulling a face at Renfield. He straightened when he looked at Vlad.

"I told you to put it in the basement you idiot!" The Count harshly spoke, leaning towards Renfield. Renfield clutched the duster and pledge polish closer to him, trying to get some comfort from them.

"I thought Master Vlad might enjoy seeing it."

"'Master Vlad' isn't in the right mood." The Count didn't want to upset Vlad any further, he'd ordered it to be locked away for the time being. Everything that had happened recently was beginning to put a strain on Vlad.

Vlad remained silent for a minute, he couldn't fight the future but he could put it off as long as possible. "I want my old coffin back." He ground out, "And I never want to see that one again."

"It's the latest…"

Ingrid's lip curled in disgust. "It's hideous."

"Listen to Ingrid." Vlad commented, for once they were both in agreement. He turned to look at his sister. "Hang on, what are you doing in my room?"

"I saw this great lug hauling something in here. I didn't think you'd ordered a double coffin. It's not your style…too old fashioned."

Vlad nodded accepting her explanation. He didn't dispute it but he was wary, Ingrid seemed…nicer for some reason.

"I want it out of here, NOW!" He ordered, Renfield looked at the Count who nodded rapidly.

Ingrid watched as Renfield tried to pick up the coffin, struggling under its weight. She wasn't going to help at any cost. Renfield pushed and panted as he hoisted the coffin onto a luggage trolley. Renfield pushed it forward before coming to a sharp halt as he collided with the door. He'd forgotten to put the coffin lengthways on the trolley so it would go through the door.

The Count groaned and looked upwards as Vlad turned to Erin. "The moment I can flame, I'm burning that." Vlad whispered. If he had to get a bigger coffin he wouldn't have it installed until the day of his coronation and it would be one of his own choosing – with added security features.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand passed Vlad a pendant, it was a slightly lighter one than they had used before but of a similar gold colouring. Vlad placed the pendant onto the table.

"Hold it in the air." Bertrand wasn't feeling very confident in this action. He was working backwards, trying to get Vlad to use the most basic of his powers. It involved stamina rather than concentration. Bertrand didn't move far, he wanted to memorise Vlad's expressions so he could identify when he would come under too much strain.

Vlad managed to successfully levitate the pendant into the air, squinting slightly. Holding it there proved to be a problem, Bertrand timed it carefully.

Vlad let out a groan as he collapsed forward, grabbing onto the table for support. The pendant crashed down with a clank, leaving an indentation on the wood.

"Much better." Bertrand complimented. It was a small task but they needed to start small and work upwards.

"Let me try it again." Vlad told him, concentrating on the locket as he stood straight. The locked jerked and quivered as it slowly moved upwards.

Vlad's face contorted as he concentrated. It dropped back down once again as he grabbed his head groaning. Bertrand rushed over to him and stood over his shoulder, not voicing his concern though.

"It won't do to have the Chosen One exhausted, we need to progress in steps Vlad. You can't push yourself until your body is ready."

"I'm being crowned in just over a month. I need to be able to show my powers."

"We have a month to work on it." Bertrand promised, usually he'd be pushing Vlad but this time he knew Vlad couldn't be pushed. It wasn't a mental thing, it was a physical condition. Bertrand was determined that Vlad rest mentally, however, it didn't mean he couldn't push him physically. "Go change into training clothes."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad grabbed his training jacket from the back of the door, zipping it up fully. He patted it down and pulled it into position. While patting he noticed a hard object in his pocket. Pulling it out he groaned, he was supposed to have sorted this out days before. He tucked the small white bottle back into the pocket before darting off towards the kitchens. It was a good job they had an alchemist nearby, and this was an important concoction.

Vlad hurried on his journey before Bertrand could chase after him and drag him back up to the training room. Luckily he found Renfield in the kitchen where he was supposed to be.

"Renfield I need you to make more of this?" Vlad passed him the nearly empty vial.

"What is it?" Renfield sniffed it then sprayed it into his mouth to taste it. Renfield nodded appreciatively at the taste, rolling the contents around on his tongue.

"Stasis spray." Renfield froze before spitting it back out. "I need to mask Erin's scent at the Hunt Ball." While many vampires knew Erin as under his protection, he couldn't chance one vampire giving into the scent of her blood. Besides it might help Ryan be around his sister more frequently. Ryan was still trapped inside the cage until his more bloodthirsty side had calmed down.

"What about mine?"

"They know you Renfield, they won't touch a foul creature like you."

Renfield blushed at the insult – taking it as compliment. Vlad shook his head in disbelief. "Can you make it?"

"It simple enough. Should have it done in a few hours." Renfield placed the bottle onto the surface.

Vlad hit the surface in approval. "Thanks Renfield." He turned back as a thought occurred to him, Renfield could be devious. "And if I can still smell Erin afterwards or anything happens to her I'll feed you to the Gargoyles. Understood?" Vlad leaned forward in a threatening manner forcing Renfield to arch his back away from him.

Renfield gulped, Master Vlad knew him too well. "Yes Master."

Vlad pulled back suddenly. "Good!"

As Vlad left the room Renfield let out a relieved sigh, immediately setting to making a new batch of the spray.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand parried the blow, before returning one to Vlad's abdomen. Erin smirked at Vlad's slight grimace as he only just managed to dodge it. Vlad ducked, as Bertrand swung his lance around nearly hitting his head. Bertrand had agreed not to aim for his face while he wore the sunglasses.

Vlad ducked low and swung his lance around, knocking Bertrand off his feet. Bertrand rolled out of the way as Vlad nearly him with a low blow. Bertrand found himself cornered by the wall and kicked out with his legs, sending Vlad sprawled on the floor.

"That's it Vlad, concentrate." Erin called, Bertrand had expected her to but to his pleasure Vlad finally ignored the distraction. He'd been drumming into Vlad to ignore distractions; Bertrand was almost convinced Erin distracted the younger vampire on purpose to make sure he learned exactly to do what Bertrand said.

Vlad arched his back, jumping into a standing position. They circled each other slowly, watching for who would make the first move.

"Master Vlad, the High Council are here!" Bertrand turned to face Renfield but found himself instead looking up at the ceiling. Looking around slightly dazed he noticed Vlad leaning on his lance smirking at him.

"Ignore distractions." Vlad stepped back and offered his hand to Bertrand, pulling him upwards.

Erin smiled at Vlad walking over to him; she softly kissed his cheek, before pulling backwards. "Well done." She turned to Bertrand. "Are you okay?" Concern was there for Vlad's mentor. Bertrand nodded, shaking off her concern. Bertrand walked across the room trying to hide a slight limp, she should have known better about asking Bertrand how he felt.

"Master Vlad, the Council?" Renfield pressed.

This was the first official visit of the Council to their new residence. Vlad didn't like being caught off guard, especially in his current condition.

Vlad straightened, he needed to change into more vampireish attire. "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Of course Master Vlad."

Bertrand placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Don't show them any weakness." He advised.

"What if they ask to see my powers?"

"Concentrate, show them briefly." Bertrand advised, hoping his student wouldn't pass out. Bertrand was just as confused, the High Council weren't supposed to arrive unless summoned specifically by the Grand High Vampire, or in Vlad's case, his Regent. The Count had no intention of summoning them until they were closer to the coronation, giving Vlad time to heal.

"Any other advice?"

"This is a test. Don't trust anything they say. Consider their questions carefully before answering." Vlad nodded, he understood. They wanted to see if he was going to be someone they could manipulate into ruling the Vampire kind their way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin helped Vlad slip in his leather jacket as his arms were caught in the seams. Vlad fully zipped it up. Erin walked across the room removing Vlad's cape from the back of the sofa. Erin smoothed out any of the creases before passing it to him. Vlad slipped it on with ease, it fell around him perfectly.

Erin reached up and smoothed down the tuft of hair that was sticking up from training with Bertrand. Vlad leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. Erin's eyes fluttered shut. She knew he was worried. Her eyes fluttered open and she appraised his figure. Every time she saw him in leather her heart skipped a beat, he looked more regal. He now looked the part to go into a room with senior vampire members.

"You look fantastic." She told him stepping backwards. "Do your best."

"Erin…"

"You'll be okay." She gave him a half smile. "Now, go and show them who's in charge."

"That would be Dad." He told her with a smirk.

"But they haven't come to see him." Vlad nodded; somehow Erin always seemed to make his worries drift away with a few words. "What are you waiting for?" She asked. He nodded and made his way back to the door before throwing a glance over his shoulder at her. Erin nodded encouragingly at him, before pausing. There was something wrong there. "Vlad!" Erin drew circles around her eyes. Vlad reached up, he'd forgotten he was wearing the sunglasses. He pulled them off and tossed them to her before closing his eyes briefly and leaving the room to meet the Council.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Council members stood as Vlad entered the room. His father was absent which clearly meant they were testing him, either that or he didn't want to risk Vlad accidentally triggering his powers in anger.

The Council was made up six non-elected members.

Attilla (his Gran) – she had taken over Crone's position when his health had deteriorated due to a failed slaying attempt a hundred years before Vlad had been born.

Bryce – a sneaky, underhand, stocky vampire with greying hair and shorter than Vlad.

Yao – a Chinese-looking vampire who was well known to be a considerate and fair member of the Council, he was often looked upon for guidance.

Dhampir – someone who was quick to judge actions. He was shorter than Vlad but easily underestimated. Vlad had met him before on a number of occasions when he was growing up in Transylvania.

Fromik – a younger vampire who had taken over his father's position when he had been slain. He was roughly 200.

The last member was Lucius – he had replaced Nicholai when he had betrayed their location to the Brotherhood. Vlad was unsure of Lucius, he was loyal but had his own motives.

The Council couldn't be underestimated; they were all powerful in their own rights, not in the terms of physical power but intimidation. Vlad knew exactly how their roles had corrupted them.

"I though I had to summon you." Vlad told them, he had to appear strong from the onset. He looked down at them.

"We wished to meet our new leader." Dhampir told him, not afraid to speak to Vlad.

"Although you're not until your birthday." Attilla reminded them. "We came to check that all the agreed preparations were being adhered to."

"They are." Vlad commented. "Although you had no say in them." He told them sharply, looking at them. It was their ancestors who wrote the laws he had to currently obey.

"We are here to advise you, Sire." 'Sire' was tinged with distain from Fromik. Vlad let a smile grace his lips.

"Thank you." Vlad's politeness seemed to confuse them. Technically he had accepted that they would advise them but didn't say for certain that they 'could', he wasn't going to give them any inkling whether or not her would take their advise as gospel. "Is that all?" He was prepared to dismiss them having heard their reasons for their visit, just as Bertrand had taught him.

"We came to discuss a matter that has reached our attention." Yao began,

"You have a breather under your protection." Bryce completed,

To Vlad's credit his carefully stony expression didn't change. "I have." He watched his accusers face. Vlad was going to be honest; if he lied he could dig his own grave. Bryce hadn't expected the truth.

"It goes against Vampire Law."

"Which Law?" Vlad asked, the vampires in the room looked at each other. It was an excuse. "Its not part of any current laws. If it is a Law then almost every vampire clan is breaking it."

"The young one is right." Yao smiled, "There is no law." The Chosen One had studied his laws. He would support Vlad, he was certain that Vlad couldn't be manipulated. The young vampire had confidence to stand up to a room of his elders.

"The Grand High Vampire shouldn't associate with Breathers!" Attilla hissed at him. His Gran was big on vampire tradition.

"As you've said Gran, I'm not the Grand High Vampire yet." Vlad smirked. "And until my 18th Birthday I will choose my friends."

"Vampires don't have friends!"

A fierce glint appeared in Vlad's eye. "Maybe that should change."

"Friends will get you captured by Slayers." Vlad's eyes darkened at that comment, everyone in the room seemed to notice. Vlad bit his lip as he felt a slight headache building, he tightened his control and it eased.

"I've already been captured by Slayers." He growled after a moment.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt a small tickle at the back of her mind, intense irritation flooded her mind. Without thinking she snatched the jug of blood from Renfield and entered the room.

Vlad's eyes snapped to hers immediately as the vampires sniffed. She quirked an eyebrow and he nodded. Somehow he knew she was about to enter.

"Why should we believe you?" Bryce had a smirk on his lips.

"Because it is the truth." His voice bounced off the walls. "The Slayer's Guild captured me and held me captive in their Head Quarters."

"Why didn't they slay you?" Bryce was still sceptical.

"The Chosen One would be a bargaining chip to use against us." Lucius deducted, Vlad nodded in agreement. "Bright light?" He asked. Vlad looked surprised before nodding. "I thought your eyes were slow to respond to us." He looked carefully at Vlad, before pulling up Vlad's sleeve. Vlad had a small mark still present on his arm from the UV light that hadn't healed properly. "Common torture practices."

"How did you escape?" Attilla asked with a more genuine maternal concern for her grandson.

"Erin helped she bypassed the booby traps, along with my father, Ingrid and Bertrand." Vlad turned to Bryce. "That is why she still live. A life for a life." He snarled his fangs dropping. Bryce jolted slightly.

"I still don't believe you, no vampire has ever survived."

Yao was quick to jump to Vlad's defence. "The Chosen One is no ordinary vampire."

Vlad looked at Erin once more, her support spurring him on. He felt confidence flood through him. He raised his voice, "I suggest you remember that Bryce." As Vlad spoke the room shook, Vlad looked startled for a moment before fixing his gaze once more on Bryce. There was no pain this time.

"I…I…I'm sorry you're Grandness." Bryce stumbled. For the first time he feared the young vampire. Vlad's eyes returned to normal. He glanced around the room at the others.

"If that's all?" He part asked, part ordered.

The other vampires nodded in agreement, he had passed their test.

"We'll see you at your Hunt Ball next week." Attilla told him, casting a distasteful glance towards Erin. "We will expect a decision on a bride a few days after." In a flash they all flew into the air, disappearing back.

Vlad slumped down in the old, green cushioned chair. "That went well."

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	20. Left Together, Right Together

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 20: Left Together, Right Together

"How do you expect women to be drawn to you if you can't dance?"

The entire room had been cleared.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" The Count's eyes narrowed, as his son's sarcasm wasn't lost on him. Vlad looked up nervously; sometimes his mouth ran away with him.

"Women are frivolous creatures, they like beauty, art and dancing."

"You clearly don't know anything about women." Ingrid added, not once looking up from her magazine.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?"

Ingrid tilted her head considering her father's question, "No not really."

"You can help, you can teach Vlad how to dance."

"I can't," Ingrid smiled; she was going to use her own father's version of vampire education against him. Not that she reminded considering the current topic. "You never taught me." The Count groaned.

"You stand there." He told his son, he ignored Ingrid completely. His eyes searched the room before pointing. "You, Breather,"

Vlad was convinced his father did it to get a rise out of him. "She has a name Dad." 

"Erin." He reluctantly spoke appeasing his son, gesturing to her to come over. "Come here!" Erin darted across the room not wanting to upset the Count. "You stand there."

The Count grabbed Vlad's left hand and Erin's right; he held them in the air and slipped Erin's into his son's.

"Shouldn't Ingrid learn as well?" Vlad asked with a smirk towards his sister. If he was going to be tortured than she was going to be as well. Ingrid pulled her paper down to her lap shooting her brother a fierce glare.

"If it'll marry her off quicker." The Count conceded, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the space next to Vlad.

"I don't have a partner." The Count looked towards Renfield, "And I'm not dancing with that."

"Very well, Bertrand will dance with you."

His comment startled Bertrand, who was actually quite glad he didn't have to teach Vlad how to dance. Apparently his happiness wouldn't last. "I already know how to dance."

"Good, you can teach Ingrid." Bertrand reluctantly walked over to Ingrid and took her hand, moving into position behind Vlad and Erin. "Actually its better with more dancers."

Ingrid leaned forward and gabbed Vlad's ear pulling him back. "I'll get you back for this Vlad." Vlad cringed and winced as she twisted it slightly, Erin's eyes watered in sympathy. She let go after a few seconds.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Side step." Erin went to the left and Vlad went to the right. They were jerked back as they went as far as they would go.

The Count shook his head. "To the left Vladimir!"

"Your left or my left?" Vlad cried, he thought he had to go to his left, Erin thought the Count's.

The Count stepped forward and mimicked the dance moves, before a nervous tick covered his face.

"Your left." He conceded. "Then your right. Left, right, left, right."

The younger vampires and breather moved in time to the words. "And turn."

"Inside or out?" Ingrid asked, one minute they'd stepped inwards then they were told outwards.

"Outwards." He informed her, as if it were common knowledge. They all turned repeating the actions and turned again before pausing. "What have you stopped for?"

"What comes next?" Erin asked.

"Change partners under your arms and repeat." They did as they were told, repeating what they had learned before changing back once more. That was when they hit another snag. Vlad tripped over Bertrand's feet as he tried to take Erin's hand, causing him to tug on Ingrid, pulling her forward and barely catching her. Erin jumped back pulling away from Bertrand pressing herself against the fireplace.

The Count groaned loudly, this was turning out to be impossible.

"Can I join in?" Everyone's head tilted down to see Wolfie sitting in the middle.

"No!" They all cried, it was bad enough without Wolfie getting under their feet. Erin bent down to Wolfie's height, seeing the poor boy was about to cry at their harsh cry.

"I've got an important job for you, why don't you go and help Renfield wind the gramophone?" She whispered in his ear like it was a secret between the two of them. Wolfie nodded before dashing off to help him.

"You're supposed to let go and spin." They took up their positions again, glancing nervously at each other. They all spun slowly. Erin and Bertrand went clockwise, Ingrid and Vlad anticlockwise.

"Not that way!" They all reversed. "Females one way, men the other!" Still they were out. "Ingrid, Erin – clockwise. Bertrand, Vlad – anticlockwise."

"Lets put it to music." The group groaned, this was turning out to be pure torture. "RENFIELD!" Renfield jolted awake. "Play the record." Renfield moved the stylus onto the LP, the group took their positions.

'I was working in the lab late one night

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster…'_

"This is traditional dance music?" Ingrid forced out while trying not to laugh. Bertrand looked confused, he'd probably never heard the 'Monster Mash' before. Vlad shook his head remembering a previous Hallowe'en and Erin just seemed shocked that the Count had the record.

The Count wasn't as amused, "RENFIELD!"

"Yes Master?"

"The other side you imbecile!" Renfield seemed to notice finally, a skid noise sounded and Erin winced at the noise. Renfield brought the LP up to his face before blowing at the dust obscuring the title. He sniggered nervously before sheepishly turning it over and starting the record once more on the gramophone.

The Count counted them in. "One, two, three…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin limped back to her room, her feet hurting from the constant dancing. They'd mastered two dances in six hours. The only reason they'd stopped was because it was teatime and the count had sent them all to get changed.

Erin grabbed a t-shirt and shoved it on over her head with a clean pair of tracksuit bottoms – they'd probably have to practice after lunch. She'd have to get a shower later on. Peeling back the newspaper she quickly tidied up her hair.

Erin jumped as she felt cool arms slip around her waist. She relaxed as she heard chuckling in her ear.

"I'm going to tie a bell around your neck." She threatened loudly, he only laughed louder. Turning to face Vlad she noticed he'd had the same idea in the choice of clothes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her softly, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Tired." She answered and he smiled, he felt exhausted too. Erin listened as gingerly clonking footsteps echoed passed her room. "Sounds like Ingrid's feet hurt just as much."

"She'd never admit it."

"Bertrand's must be as bad." Vlad laughed at her comment, poor Bertrand's feet had been crushed more than once under Ingrid's heavy boots.

The gong sounded throughout the school.

"Dinnertime." He whispered. "More revolting stuff Renfield has made for us."

"He tries his best." Erin acknowledged, he did try but no one could eat his food. Erin really wished Vlad hadn't removed the mind wipe when it came to food.

Erin went to leave the room but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He wasn't sure how Erin would respond to the new information he was about to give her. Erin looked up at him, her green eyes watching him carefully, encouraging him to continue.

"I've let Ryan out of the cage." Erin stepped back and out of his grasp. "I think he can control his urges now." Vlad had invited Ryan to their dinner, hoping that Renfield's cooking didn't offend him.

"I'll have to use the stasis spray." She reminded him, she'd grown used to not using it recently. "He doesn't like you." Erin reminded him softly. Vlad didn't want to lose her scent; he'd grown accustomed to it, but it was the only thing that would save Erin.

"I know." He handed her the spray, he'd had Renfield make for her days ago. "I had Renfield make some more." Erin took it from him, tilting her head up to look at him. "I want you to be at the Ball."

"Your Dad…" 

"Dad can go and garlic himself!" He spoke a little to loudly, making her wince. "I can't do this without you." His eyes were full of uncertainty. Erin's gaze softened.

"Vlad, you can't find the woman you're supposed to marry with me there." Tears appeared in her eyes, she turned away from him but he titled her chin so she face him again.

"You make me stronger, Erin," Vlad paused and Erin hesitated before kissing his lips softly, she would be there for him. "I love you." His words startled her, she never expected him to say the actual words.

"I love you too." Vlad trailed his hand down her arm to her hand linking their fingers. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Erin placed her free hand on his chest stepping into his personal space. Vlad leaned down kissing her gently. The kiss started sweet before growing more passionate as Vlad showed her how he felt about her. Erin responded with equal fervour.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone seemed to have the same idea at the dinner table. Everyone bar the Count and Ryan wore exercise clothes. Ingrid winced as she reached for her cup of blood having yanked her arm the wrong way. Dinner was quiet as no one really seemed to have the energy to talk at the table or if they did speak more than three words at a time. Ryan shot glares towards Vlad who's hand remained linked with Erin's under the table.

The food wasn't actually that bad, Renfield had actually cooked proper food for them all, seeing as someone had let most of his ingredients 'escape' and having had to raid the school kitchen for ingredients. The obvious culprit was Wolfie but Vlad wished he'd thought of that himself when he was that age, especially if he ended up with a proper roast dinner. Wolfie deserved a medal.

As Renfield cleaned the dishes away the Count clapped triumphantly. "Right more practice!" Ingrid groaned slumping into her chair.

"Actually," Bertrand cut in, everyone gazed at Bertrand with barely concealed hope in his or her eyes. "Vlad needs to train."

Vlad jumped to his feet, "Yes." He said it a little too enthusiastically. "I mean," He gulped, "Of course I need to train."

Without further ado Bertrand sped out of the room.

"Wait!" The Count's cry went on ignored as Vlad jogged out of the room as fast as he could as well. He turned to face Ingrid and Erin.

"Don't look at us."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad groaned lying back down on the rug-covered floor. This wasn't working at all. At least Bertrand hadn't wanted to practice combat skills this time, then again the older vampire looked exhausted as well.

"You need to concentrate."

"I am concentrating."

"What were you doing when you used your powers?" Bertrand was referring to when he used them without pain in front of the Council.

"I can't remember." He was frustrated, the only time he'd managed to use his powers without pain and he couldn't remember how he'd done it. He sat back up, resting his arms on his knees. He picked up a nearby book and threw it at the target. His head burned as a shot of flame erupted from his hand, incinerating the book and actually hitting the target. Vlad rubbed a hand over his face.

"Were you holding anything? Looking at anything?"

Vlad stood and began pacing around the room. "I told you I don't know!" He groaned. "I remember Erin walking in and then Bryce tried to undermine me, I used my authority and the room shook."

Bertrand crossed his arms, going into deep thought. "There's nothing in the throne room that can channel your powers." Bertrand muttered to himself. "You became angry."

Vlad mimicked Bertrand's actions; "I didn't feel the pain, when I get angry I always feel the pain." Vlad reminded him.

"I've got an idea." Bertrand flew out of the room before returning with Erin.

Erin took in her new surroundings before becoming dizzy; she always did whenever anyone sped away with her. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths trying to quell the nausea in her stomach.

Vlad brushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling at her softy, "You okay?" The cool touch of his fingers helped.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him. His grin grew wider. "What am I doing here?"

Vlad gestured to the cans. "Bertrand thinks you might be able to help me hit…" He trailed off as a burst of flame erupted out of his hands hitting the cans. There was no pain.

Bertrand relaxed, "Light the candles." Vlad clicked his fingers, wincing in preparation for the pain that was sure to arrive. Nothing happened. He sped across the room – again no pain. "How do you feel when Erin's in the room?" If Vlad still had blood pumping through his veins he'd be blushing by now. "I can tell by the smile on your face,"

"Happy." Vlad gritted out, "I love her." He held Erin's gaze for a few moments before turning back to face his mentor.

"The agentalium has locked onto your negative emotions." Bertrand told him, why he didn't think of it before he'd never know. "When Breathers have positive emotions, they release chemicals into their system, Vampire must have the same chemicals. The chemicals are combating the argentalium in your system. Argentalium was designed to used against us and our evil ways, o contain out evil inside."

Vlad looked confused, "If you're evil you can't love." Erin clarified, understanding what he was getting at.

"Exactly." Bertrand continued.

"Erin makes you happy, and so the chemicals are released allowing you to use your powers freely. All you need to do it channel those emotions when you want to use your powers."

Bertrand felt relieved, as soon as Vlad mastered his new task they could return to the training once more.

"Tomorrow we're going to work on channelling those emotions. Don't use your powers unless you have to." Bertrand warned him, he didn't want a mentally tired Vlad as well as a physically tired one after their join torture session.

Usually Bertrand would continue but they'd had a hard day so far so he'd leave it for now. With a nod towards the pair of them he flew out of the window, enjoying the freedom of the night air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad turned slowly to face Erin. He pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. He gently rocked her on the spot, drawing comfort from her embrace.

"I've shown Ryan to his room, the Count wants to keep it locked while he's out of sight."

"Dad wants it as a precaution, just in case he tries to attack anyone."

"I know."

"I suppose we'd better get some sleep, especially if the Count wants to continue his dance class." Erin's voice was full of distain.

"Who thought up those dances?"

"They've been traditional for over 500 years." He shrugged pulling back. Erin nodded; she thought they were similar to Tudor dancing.

Vlad walked across the room, pulling out a CD player, complete with speakers. Pressing the play button gentle music filled the air. Erin laughed. He moved into the centre of the room and opened his arms for her.

Erin's arms dropped from her chest as she moved closer towards him. "I thought you couldn't dance?" She asked as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vlad smiled, he gently looped his arm around her waist. "Not Dad's way." He pulled her close to him. "I've always preferred the breather way."

Erin pulled back slightly arching away from him. "You're not going to crush my toes are you?"

Vlad looked indignant at her comment. "I didn't tread on them once." Erin didn't reply just lay her head on his chest on closed her eyes

He pulled her close once again, tightening his embrace fully. He rested his cheek on her hair before gently swaying with her to the music.

TBC

_A/N: The solution came from a comment that was made by a member of my family when watching Tuesday's episode: what if Vlad had to feel passionate about Erin to fully master his powers? From there it developed._

_Thank you for reading._


	21. Sisterly Love

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._ _The 3rd chapter I'm posting tonight._Chapter 21: Sisterly Love

Vlad watched the festivities, using that word lightly, from the wall he was currently perched against. His father had insisted that Vlad wear his best clothes.

This evening had turned into a competition, the prize wasn't just him, it was to become the second most powerful family in existence. Vlad knew that was the goal. If it was up to him – and it would be – he'd strip that family of all powers straight after the coronation. He couldn't trust any family not to stab him in the back.

Every young woman in the room seemed to be trying to catch his eye, he knew it wasn't out of interest for him but rather from the interest in his power and future position. Never before had he received so many smiles and handshakes from the other vampires in the room.

Vlad had been forced to dance with every daughter of the clan leaders, including Elphina. Elphina had deliberately stamped on his foot more than once during the routine. He'd smiled through it all none the less.

His father had insisted that he dance with her so her father, Rumlar, wouldn't be insulted. She definitely wasn't going on his shortlist.

The music from the sting band began to irk him and he considered setting fire to a few of the instruments, unfortunately his mood was sour and would unfortunately end in a major migraine. Although compared to this 'Ball' it would be preferable.

The only bright side was that he didn't have to make a choice tonight, although he did have to prepare a shortlist of three potential brides, one of whom would be announced when the Council visited him in two days time.

Over the evening he'd been casting glances towards Erin who had smiled encouragingly, even though it never reached her eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Will you stop looking so miserable Vladdy?" He shook Vlad and his son tried to plaster a smile on his face but failed miserably.

Renfield walked around the room talking pictures of various female vampires, until the Count grabbed his ear and forced him down.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"Taking pictures of the ladies Master, so Master Vlad can put faces to their names." The Count tugged the old, black and very large instant camera out of his hands.

"You idiot!" He clicked his fingers and the camera burst into flames. "That camera has mirrors!" He pulled the printed photos out of Renfield's pocket, as expected they were very artistic pictures of the brick walls. "Go borrow Ingrid's digital camera."

"Yes Master."

"Have you decided yet?"

"No." Vlad sighed, looking around the room once more. "Any ideas?" This time he as tempted to go with what his father considered a good bride.

His father didn't comment and for the first time he realised his father was completely at a loss to help him out.

Now it was Vlad's turn to scoff. "You can't find anyone suitable?"

"There's just so much choice." He weakly defended. "Maybe if you spoke to them then you could decide." With a not so gentle push Vlad was shoved in the direction of a giggling group of girls.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched with barely contained jealousy as Vlad spoke to a group of beautiful vampire girls. Her heart ached knowing that while she'd be released of the burden of watching the man she loved with someone else, Vlad would remain unhappy for the rest of his life with someone who was only attracted to his power.

Vlad's gaze flitted over to her and she nodded, trying to encourage him on. She wished she'd never agreed to be there at the ball. Erin couldn't take much more.

"Why are you playing waitress to your boyfriend's ball?" Ryan hissed over her shoulder, Erin jumped. She hit him hard on the shoulder; it probably hurt her more than it did him.

"Because Vlad asked me to." She didn't need to explain herself to him but she did anyway. "Vlad wanted me to be here and I need to do something to keep busy."

"Isn't babysitting the werewolf enough?"

"It's past Wolfie's bedtime."

"Good to know he's a vampire through and through, leading a girl on knowing he has to get married…" Erin turned and slapped Ryan across the face. Luckily no one's attention had been drawn to them.

"Don't you dare judge him on something you don't know anything about."

Ryan stared at her for a few moments before beginning, "I thought…" Ryan had though Vlad always known about this, that he was deliberately leading his sister on.

Erin's voice was bitter as she watched Vlad smile falsely at the girls he was speaking to. "You thought wrong."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt someone gently take his arm and guide him away from the girls. One of the group – Rubia – had seemed quite different to the other girls. She was more confident and spoke her mind. Something Vlad admired, she didn't seem attracted by his power but genuinely interested in him. A plus was the fact she only drank soya blood like him, granted she had an allergy to human blood. If he hadn't fallen for Erin he might have…still she was the best out of the bunch so far.

All the other vampire women were bratty and spoiled. Too many were concerned with spilling blood on their dress or breaking a nail. They were all false.

Turning back to who had his arm, he didn't like being handled in that way so he yanked it free.

"If I might have a word?" It was Henrik.

"You should have asked before dragging me away." He snapped showing his authority over the vampire.

"You're correct Chosen One." Vlad winced at the title, he hated it.

"My daughter – Ulsa – she is a fine young girl. She would bear many heirs for you." Vlad knew where this was going, he steeled himself for it. "She's very beautiful…"

"If you are trying to influence me Henrik…"

"I wouldn't dare." The innocence just wasn't there to support that statement. "But I'm afraid that if you didn't pick her she would be devastated. We may even have to withdraw our support for you." Thunder clapped in the background. The room was filled with complete silence.

Everyone stopped and turned towards Vlad and Henrik, "Are you threatening me?" The candles around Vlad flickered and grew taller. He channelled his emotions concentrating on watching Erin across the room. Henrik stepped back, not realising how stubborn the younger vampire was.

"Of course not! I just…"

Henrik's words were cut off as another vampire took over, "If you accept his proposal, we will deny you as our leader."

"I'm not accepting his proposal." Vlad told them sternly, his rage clear and evident. "I am not being bribed and blackmailed into accepting a bride." He roared, turning around the room. "Is this going to be my options? No matter who I choose I will have clans turning against me?" No one dared to speak. "Who is going to be the first to declare war?"

No one in the room spoke, but the tension was there. He could see a few chieftains wanting to speak, so he would give them a chance. Vlad would wait all night if her had to.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid smiled as she closed the book with a bang. The answer to all of Vlad's problems lay in that book. Erin was right, as angry as she was towards Vlad, he didn't deserve what he was being put through.

She'd lasted two hours at the hunt ball before marching out of the room. Originally she'd taken pleasure in her brother's pain, but seeing him so defeated was something that had tugged at her. In Vlad's shoes she wasn't sure what she'd have done if her father were marrying her off when she was still with Will.

Ingrid opened the door to the hall before finding who she was looking for. Erin lanced around the room, trying to see who would take up the challenge. Across the room she saw the door as ajar.

Their eyes met, Erin looked surprised she hadn't seen Ingrid leave.

Ingrid gestured to Erin to follow her. Erin glanced around the room; no one had noticed Ingrid's gesture.

Erin stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her softly. She turned towards the older woman who had a cheeky smile on her face.

"I know a way to help Vlad."

TBC

_A/N: Not long to go now!_

_What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	22. Leadership

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for the very later post yesterday. It wouldn't let me upload them until 23:20; I'd been trying since the end of Merlin._

I'm posting two out of the remaining four chapters tonight. I just need to tweak the last two, there are a couple of things I'm not entirely happy with. I'm hoping to get them posted before YD tomorrow – work permitting.

_Thank you for all the reviews they have kept me going over the last two weeks._

Chapter 22: Leadership

Vlad waited watching the clan leaders hesitate before him. He should have known this would be the outcome.

Glancing at the Council Members he saw they were also unsure of the turn events were taking.

"I ask again, who is going to be the first to declare war?" His voice echoed, the vampires cowered as dust fell from the ceiling.

"He's right!" One of the vampires echoed, Vlad felt relief that at least someone had come to their senses, but it would be short lived. "We need to decide which families are the most important for him to choose from." Vlad groaned slightly, another argument would ensue.

"No vampire clan is more important than any other." He protested, trying to quell the suggestion. This ball was turning into a complete nightmare. He'd rather be back with the Slayers' Guild than here at the moment.

"My family is higher up than yours!" Someone from the back called, completely ignoring his or her new leader.

"Mine is!"

"Yours is at the level of maggots."

"He will marry my daughter!" One chieftain cried above the commotion.

"Over my decaying body! Your daughter couldn't breed rats!" The girl in question began to cry, running off into the corner. No one followed to comfort her, should they loose their chance to be 'claimed' by Vladimir Dracula.

"How dare you insult my daughter?"

"I don't dare, it's true!"

"Come here and say that!"

"With pleasure." The insulting vampire came forward and pushed his face into the other vampires. The vampire's face clouded with anger. That was the final straw for Vlad.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Vlad roared. This showed the greed for power that vampires held, no matter whom Vlad would pick a war would begin. One vampire clan would complain that they were being insulted and another would protest they would be victimised.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad turned and walked towards his father's raised throne, he walked up the three steps, towering over all the vampires in the room.

The Count nodded to Vlad telling him to continue. Vlad searched the room looking for Erin, he couldn't find her. He'd have to draw the strength from somewhere else.

"Law states I must find a bride before I become your leader." He boomed, "There is one of me but many brides. By law I can only marry one. *I* will choose who I marry. I will not be bribed or threatened into marrying one of your daughters. Anyone who threatens me will be stripped of his title and lands."

"You wouldn't dare!" A voice called from amongst them, he didn't recognise the short, thin vampire male. Vlad stared him down; this new…pest was harder to deal with than the others.

"I would dare, I promise that." Vlad's fangs extended subtly, he was going to deal with this his way. He wasn't going to try direct confrontation just yet. He'd lure the vampire into a false sense of security. Much like slayers, vampires were arrogant.

"How do we know that?" The vampire scoffed, turning to his friends and addressing them. A few laughed nervously.

"You don't want to test the Grand High Vampire's patience." Yao called from his seat at a nearby table.

"He's just a youngling, he knows nothing of leadership. He probably doesn't even have the powers." A small gasp came from around the room, many had seen his power demonstration at the feast and clearly this one hadn't. Vampires stepped back, trying to disassociate themselves with them.

The Count and Bertrand shared an uneasy look. The Count looked up as if he were praying that Vlad would be able to use his powers if tested. Bertrand glanced furiously around the room looking for Erin; he couldn't see her at all. He just hoped Vlad had actually managed to channel his emotions.

"He knows nothing of slayers."

A collective gasp echoed around the room from six very influential people. "I suggest you don't say anything else." Lucius informed the usurper with a growl.

"He can't know what its like to face one and…"

"The Young One knows more about slayers than you do Demitri." Atilla shouted across the room, insulted at the accusations this imbecile was throwing around.

"You would defend your own Grandson. No guessing who will earn some of his power."

A bolt of lightening flew from the rafters and circled Demitri, creating a cage around him. Vlad stepped forward marching towards the vampire. His head held high, no emotion on his face. Demitri touched the cage with his hand, drawing it back quickly as it stung. With his arm outstretched he forced the vampire to his knees with ease. Demitri fought against it as hard as he could but quickly succumbed to the will of his Master.

Vlad squinted and in a flash Demitri arched in agony at the memories of pain. Vlad kept the images and feelings flowing telepathically until he was sure that Demitri understood.

"Tell me now I don't know anything about slayers." Vlad pulled back and Demitri collapsed to the floor.

The other vampires looked on unsure what had just happened, Vlad had appeared calm and collected throughout the ordeal. Fear flickered through them as they realised the young one didn't look tired at all by his actions. Vlad had demonstrated his power once more, this time it was fiercer.

"Does anyone else want to challenge me?" He asked the room, they all shook their heads. Staring at him. Vlad turned back to Demitri. "I forgive you this time but if you *ever* challenge me again I will make you suffer for it. That was just a taste of what I can do."

Demitri didn't look up he remained on the floor, although this time he moved into a bowing position. "Never again, Sire."

"Good." Vlad moved back up to the throne. His eyes still black before transforming them back to their usual colour.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

No one helped Dimitri stand; he shuffled backwards to his daughter. She clung to him tightly, supporting his weight as his legs still failed him as he felt the phantom pain of Vlad's torture still flowing through his nerves. As he'd said that was a mild dose of punishment and he wasn't eager to repeat his insolence.

"I want an oath, by everyone here, that no matter who my bride is there will be no war." Vlad's fangs were still protruding as he found out when the razor sharp points grazed his bottom lip. He stifled a wince although his eyes watered.

The vampires looked amongst themselves. "If there is a war, you will lose." He warned. "That isn't a threat it's a fact." Vlad's face held no malice just honest fact. "Our numbers are less than they have been in centuries, a war will reduce them further. Especially a war born out of hatred and jealousy."

The guests considered his words, he was right.

"Do I have your agreement?" Everyone in the room nodded and immediately a flash of thunder lit the room. "It's agreed." No one could break their oath now; if they did they would automatically turn to ash.

The Council began to clap as did Bertrand and his father. After a few moments the rest of the room began to applause.

The Count walked behind Vlad, slapping him on the back. "Well done Vladdy."

"Well done Vlad." Bertrand commented, throwing his arm around the Chosen One's shoulders. "You just have to pick three for your shortlist." He reminded him although Bertrand had also discovered that he wasn't impressed with the suitors either.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Ball proceeded at a slightly forced pace with a more nervous atmosphere in the room for another hour afterwards. The girls had become more subdued in their efforts to attract his attention, leaving it to Vlad to choose who he would dance and converse with.

Yao stood next to him, "You have a difficult decision." He told the young vampire.

"Yeah." Vlad gazed around the room. 

"You managed to calm them and gain their respect, a difficult feat for any leader." Yao congratulated. "And you managed to prevent a civil war, it was always a possibility." He conceded drawing Vlad's attention to him fully. "The last Grand High Vampire was already married before he took the crown, there's never been a chance for power like this in our history."

"I just want to make the right decision." He confided in the elder.

"You will." Yao smiled.

"How do you know?"

"You've proved yourself to the Council, to your family and to the clans. You've responded with you head and followed your instinct to help you make decisions."

"Vampires don't…"

"Vampires need to find another way to make decisions. The world is changing. You use your instinct to guide you, its how it used to be centuries ago." Yao confided in him.

Vlad nodded considering his words. Vlad lifted his head to speak to the elder once again but found the space next to him empty.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid held Erin back by the door, she appraised the younger woman. Erin looked nervous, very nervous. Ingrid straightened out Erin's clothes.

"Go on." Ingrid pushed her gently. Erin looked around the room, all of the guests seemed to be focused on Vlad at the front. "You need to get in the room before Vlad dismisses them." Ingrid quickly brushed off any strands of hair that had fallen out of place. "You need to be confident, don't be weak in front of them – it won't help Vlad at all."

"Wish me luck." She whispered to Ingrid as she stepped into the room once again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood in front of the crowd watching him; he steeled himself ready for their dismissal, as it was almost dawn. He clicked his fingers and instantly the string quartet stopped playing.

"Thank you for coming." He spoke to the crowd. "It's been…memorable." A snort came from his father and Vlad felt a smirk in agreement. "I know the importance my decision has on everyone in this room and I will consider every woman in this room for my bride. You will know my answer in two days time. I'm sure you all want to return home before the dawn breaks so…"

Erin moved to the front of the room. Her actions startled Vlad, he hadn't noticed her enter. Erin looked different; she was still wearing the white shirt and skirt she'd been wearing earlier on. This time though she was wearing a black scarf around her neck.

"What…" He began but trailed off,

Erin smiled at him, but he noticed her top lip looked swollen.

"Erin?"

Erin fully smiled, baring her teeth. Vlad shook his head. No, no, this couldn't be happening.

She hissed, fangs extended.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	23. Sacrifices

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly longer chapter for you._

Chapter 23: Sacrifices

Vlad looked at Erin, her fangs were extended. She looked quite fierce.

There was a glint in her eye that he couldn't quite decipher. Bertrand and the Count looked just as confused. That left only one person who would dare to do this.

In a flash he was across the room. He grabbed Ingrid's wrist and pulled her out of the room. It wouldn't do for the clans to see him this angry over a breather.

Vlad extended his hand and Ingrid flew against the wall, held there by invisible restraints.

Her brother's face was filled with pure fury and hatred. Ingrid was paralysed for a moment, trying to formulate words. She'd never seen her brother like this.

Vlad felt hot tears in his eyes, his control slipping into anger. If he continued his anger would override his control and force him to his knees in pure agony. Vlad jumped as he felt a hand tenderly grasp his shoulder, stoking it through the think leather of his cape and jacket.

"Let Ingrid go." She asked quietly.

"She's changed you!"

"No she hasn't." Vlad slowly turned to face Erin, looking at her hand before following her arm to see her face.

"What?"

Erin lifted her hand up to her mouth. Pinching her fangs between her thumb and index finger she pulled them out. Vlad took them from her and looked at them, relief flooded him. Vlad gently touched her neck tilting it; Erin let him inspect the flawless skin on her neck. Vlad stroked her cheek feeling the make up rubbing onto his fingers and seeing her pink skin. Vlad touched her pulse point relieved to feel it even if he couldn't see or sense it.

His forehead met hers as he closed his eyes. If his heart still beat it would be furiously beating in a panic.

"Can you let me down now?" With a click Ingrid fell forward. Vlad caught her and helped her stand upright. "You really need to stop taking things at face value."

"Sorry I just…"

Ingrid waved him off, "I've got a solution, and that was part of it." Ingrid smiled.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed the door to the training room, leaning against it. All the vampires had left assuming they were dismissed. Erin shared a glance with Ingrid. Luckily Erin had managed to stop Vlad from doing something he would regret. Ingrid looked slightly nervous before recovering, he'd given her a shock.

"Where did you get this 'solution'?" Vlad asked mockingly, he remembered his sister's help all too well.

"In your book." Ingrid tipped her head as she spoke.

Vlad squinted, annoyed. "Which book?" He had many 'books'.

"The one you've translated from the Praedictum Impaver." The Praedictum Impaver had only been half translated so far, it held many new laws and customs. There was nothing so far that could possibly help him out of marriage, he'd read that section over and over in case he missed anything.

Vlad froze for a moment, before squinting in annoyance. "You're not supposed to read that."

"Consider it payback for reading my diary years ago. Anyway take your tights out of a bunch, I found the solution." Ingrid didn't seem all that bothered at invading her brother's privacy, especially as she'd technically broken the law as Vlad was supposed to be the only one who read the book. Then again he had copied it into another book so she hadn't actually looked at the Praedictum Impaver.

His eyes twitched in annoyance. "There is nothing in there. I've looked."

"There are loopholes in everything Vlad." Ingrid smiled, passing him the book. She'd circled a particular paragraph, highlighted it and underlined it in bright red. He scowled and looked at her, arms folded over his chest. "Don't throw a hissy fit, just read it." Ingrid's words sank in and he dropped his arms to his sides, straightening his features. Hiding all the signs of the 'hissy fit' Ingrid commented on.

"'Every vampire had responsibility for every half fang they create'.'" Vlad's face became confused. "How does this help?" He threw the book across the room, he wasn't in the mood to play one of his sister's games.

"It doesn't define the responsibility." Ingrid told him with a smirk.

It didn't really matter did it? "So…"

Ingrid groaned, her brother had never been big on vampire tradition. "Why does anyone transform a half fang, beside it being an accident?" Ingrid muttered the last part referring to Ryan, he'd only become a vampire because his blood had made her too ill to kill him. Vlad shook his head he had no idea what she was getting at. "Why did I transform Will?"

"Because he was your boyfriend."

"And…" Ingrid nodded, eyes wide, trying to encourage him on.

Vlad titled his head annoyed at Ingrid's questioning. "And you'd marry him eventually?" Vlad guessed.

"Exactly." Ingrid smiled, grinning at him. Vlad still looked confused. "If you transform Erin she becomes your responsibility, that responsibility could be of a husband to his wife. You defend the decision with the law in the book." Ingrid was right the laws of their world bound him and his actions.

"No Ingrid." He knew what she was asking now. There was no way he'd do it willingly.

Ingrid folded her arms over her chest, she was the genius of the family (so she believed). "Erin's already agreed." Erin would agree with Ingrid, that's what angered him.

"If you were going to ask this of me anyway…what was that in there? Why dress her up as a vampire?"

"Because Vlad, you know her change might not happen by your birthday. She needed to look like a vampire in front of them before they demanded to see it for themselves." Some of the clans had seen Erin when she was a breather so she needed to appear as if she were a vampire before them, that's when the game of dress up came into play. Ingrid had never been more thankful for Erin's stasis spray. To produce Erin as a vampire just before the wedding wouldn't do, the Council and the clans would cry 'foul play'. "Besides for her to be a candidate she needed to be at the ball and that involved her getting noticed." As someone helping to serve she wouldn't be noticed, staff never were. "This was the best way to do it."

"I thought you said I couldn't marry a half fang." He told her bitterly.

Ingrid smiled, typical of her brother never to listen to her. "I said no vampire would respect you." Ingrid reminded him, "Not that you couldn't."

"She needs to be a member of a vampire clan." Vlad reminded her, hoping he'd found a flaw. Referring to the law mentioning the chosen bride's 'family'.

"Her brother's a vampire, a clan is a family unit." Vlad tilted his head, technically she was right but it wasn't gospel.

Vlad couldn't believe they were even considering it. "You've already decided what you want to do. Why bother with me?"

"The law only applies if you change her!" Ingrid repeated.

Vlad closed his eyes and turned to Erin looking into her pleading eyes. "I said no before." Vlad reminded her, he wasn't going to let her do this. "I'm not letting you waste the rest of you life just to stop me being unhappy."

Erin put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Don't I get a choice?" Erin answered angrily. "I'm the lucky one after all. I die in 50 years and that's the end for me. You're immortal, you've got to live out your life with someone you don't love." 

"I'm not condemning you to this life."

"That should be my choice." Erin yelled at him, this time was different. Last time it was to help him read the book, this time it was to help him in his marriage.

"Once you become a vampire you don't have a choice. All you think about is blood, evil and slaughter…" He listed on his fingers.

"You don't." She challenged, Vlad paused realising what he'd said. He wasn't like other vampires. He had the control.

"If I bite you, you will become evil. I knew what was going to happen. I was prepared." He had 16 years to prepare to become a vampire, half fangs didn't have any time at all.

Her arms folded as she raised an eyebrow at him. "And I'm not?"

"No, you're not." His eyes darkened as he stared at her, Erin held her ground. A ring of fire appeared around them, Erin smirked looking at the ring of fire. She was used to Vlad's power display.

"You don't scare me Vladimir Dracula."

Vlad glared at her, he'd try another tactic. "I'm not changing her without her brother's blessing." Vlad added a small smirk, he knew what would stop her. Erin stamped her foot, Ryan would never agree to it. Ryan would never let her become a vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin dashed out of the room before Vlad could stop her. She found Ryan still in the hall helping to clean up. Ryan was juggling two cups in his hands as well as a few plates that Renfield had thrown at him.

"I need you to tell Vlad, you give him your blessing." Erin told Ryan.

"My blessing?"

Erin looked backwards towards the door as she spoke, "Ryan please!"

"Erin…" Ryan tried to understand, Erin wasn't making any sense.

"Your blessing Ryan!" She pressed desperately. Ryan was beginning to grow curious and he deserved an explanation. He wasn't going to agree to anything without knowing all the details.

"What blessing?"

"For me to turn her into a half fang." Another voice added and Erin spun towards the door.

Vlad stood in the doorway, his cape had been abandoned leaving him in his leather. Ryan whizzed across the room and grabbed Vlad, pushing up him up against the wall. His arm digging into Vlad's neck. Vlad didn't use his powers, Ryan was reacting to his instinct.

"You want to change my sister." Ryan growled, he knew it Vlad was like all the other vampires in the world.

"I don't." Vlad answered. Ryan relaxed his grip slightly on Vlad.

"Then why…"

Vlad jerked his head towards Erin. "She wants it." Vlad explained, Ryan let go of Vlad and moved across to Erin.

"Why Erin?" Erin shifted under her brother's gaze.

"You wouldn't understand." Erin told Ryan, Ryan didn't understand any of her actions when it came to Vlad.

Erin looked between them unsure who looked the angriest. Vlad's head had lowered so he was looking at her through the lids of his eyes. Ryan had his arms crossed and chewed on his bottom lip with raised eyebrows.

"You don't want to bite her?" He asked Vlad and Vlad shook his head. Ryan's respect for Vlad shot up, he was convinced that had been all Vlad ever wanted to do.

"It's to save Vlad." Erin finally explained, "Stop him marrying someone he doesn't want to marry." Ryan took a breath.

"You'd rather marry someone else than turn my sister into a vampire?" Ryan asked, unsure whether to be insulted or awed at Vlad's attitude.

"I'm not going to force her into a life she'll hate. I'm sorry Ingrid forced you into it, you didn't have a choice." Vlad apologised, his eyes never leaving Erin's. Erin crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Vlad was too honourable for his own good sometimes.

"If you turn her what happens to her?"

"I become responsible for her according to an ancient law. She becomes my wife at the coronation." Vlad whispered to him. Ryan nodded, he needed the reassurance that Erin wouldn't be cast aside if he agreed to what they were asking.

Ryan cast a glance towards Erin, "All my sister's been on about since she met you is how much she likes you and then how much she loved you." Ryan's eyes softened. "Have you really thought this through?" He needed to know the truth before making a final decision.

"Yeah." Erin shifted slightly as she spoke. "It's the right decision for all of us."

"Erin is the most stubborn and determined woman in the world." Ryan chuckled as Erin tutted and looked the other way. "If Erin wants to become a vampire to spend the rest of her life with you then…okay, you can do it."

"What?" Vlad hadn't expected that. Erin ran up to her brother jumping on him. Ryan only just managed to catch her, she hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek. Ryan should be repulsed by Erin's decision, he should want to kill him for even getting this far, he should be able to control his sister!

"Thank you!" She laughed. Erin rocked him from side to side.

Ryan moved out of Erin's embrace, watching his sister's joyful look. "If she's mentioned it, she's made up her mind." He cast a glance towards the crestfallen vampire, in that moment Ryan realised how much Vlad loved her to try and talk her out of this. Especially as Vlad wanted his blessing either way, regardless of how much he hoped he'd reject him.

Ryan could tell a massive argument was about to begin. "I've got to take these dishes to Renfield." With that he whooshed out of the room leaving the couple alone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You agreed if Ryan gave his blessing." Erin reminded him. Vlad muttered in his native language.

"I didn't agree, I said I wouldn't change you without his blessing." Vlad kicked an empty cup across the room. It hit the opposite wall with force, denting before reflecting back in their direction. Erin dodged to the right as it flew passed her. The cup stopped when it hit the wall behind her, its top completely curved in. "I never said I definitely would."

"So you're using semantics?" She commented, she was angry now. Vlad was desperate to prevent what she was asking him. She admired it at first but it was rapidly loosing its charm.

His brow furrowed, Erin always seemed to know more about English Language than him. "Sem…what?"

"Semantics, changing the meaning and the way it was implied." Erin told him as if he were an idiot. Vlad growled.

"I never implied anything." He protested. "I said no from the start."

"This isn't the same as the telepathy." Erin objected slamming her hand down on the nearby table. Vlad jumped at her demonstration of anger.

"No?"

"Last time it was to help read the book, so you could lead, even though we could never be together. I understand why you said no last time." It was amazing how many people referred to it as 'the book'. "And frankly I was glad then."

"Good, maybe you can figure out why this time." He snapped childishly at her.

"Now Ingrid's found us a loophole to be together, and I'd rather take it than always think of 'what if'." Erin took a deep breath. "The only hard part will be explaining to the Council!"

Vlad outstretched his arms, leather creaking as he moved. "You have no idea of the life you're giving up, loosing everything you love about it. I have, I was like you once."

Erin moved closer to him, coming to stand in front of him. "Sometimes you have to give up the life you love, to save the people you love." Erin told him, she cupped his cheek.

Vlad's eyes snapped to hers. He knew those words anywhere; they'd condemned him to this destiny. Erin could never have known those words and the impact they had on him – he'd never told her. He wondered why she'd chosen to use those words. He could feel his resolve melting.

"I gave up the life I loved when I met you, I just didn't know it at the time." She paused. "I gave it up temporarily to save Ryan, but I gave it up completely when I fell for you. It's a good job I did considering I had to save you from the slayers. The only thing tying me to my old life is being a breather. I love you Vlad and I'm ready to give up that life completely for you." 

"I can't…"

"Vlad you gave up your life for this, you don't deserve to have this destiny control you." Vlad looked down, tearing falling down his cheeks. "Let me do this for you." Erin gently wiped his tears away. "You've protected me ever since I met you, let me be the one to protect you."

"If I change you we can't go back." Erin stepped closer so only a piece of paper could fit between them. "You'll be trapped as a vampire."

"I don't care." Erin ran her hand through his hair.

Vlad pressed a kiss to her lips, Erin licked her lips savouring his bittersweet kiss. "I just don't want you to hate me." There, that was Vlad's main reason. He didn't want her to hate him because he resented being a vampire himself, he didn't want her to feel the same way.

"I could never hate you." She promised. Her eyes held the truth, she held his gaze as he searched her eyes. "Will you change me?" She asked again, "Its all I'll ever ask of you." She promised. Vlad was going against his beliefs if he agreed and because of that it meant so much to her never to ask again.

Vlad sighed, "Yeah."

Erin smiled and kissed him softly, Vlad responding instinctively. He memorised the feel of her warm lips on his, never again would they be warm. That would be the thing he missed the most – her warmth. Erin gently met his tongue with her, pressing herself against him. Vlad gently rubbed her back with his hands, trying to prolong the kiss for as long as he could.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

Erin lay across the sofa in the throne room. Everyone stood watching them, Ingrid stood nervously behind the sofa. Vlad had removed his leather jacket leaving him in his black t-shirt. Vlad slowly pulled the scarf from her neck that Ingrid had used to hide her none-existent bite mark. He dropped it next to the first aid kit Renfield had brought into the room.

Ingrid knelt next to him, holding a gauze bandage to place over the mark on Erin's neck so it could heal. Ingrid would help him through this, she was the only one to have ever created a half fang amongst them.

On instinct Erin grasped Vlad's hand, making him jump. Ingrid prised her hand from Vlad's, taking it in her own. If Erin squeezed it in pain it would make Vlad feel worse than he already did. Vlad mouthed 'thanks' to his sister, she responded with a small smile.

Vlad lowered his face to the left side of her neck. His fangs bared ready.

"This will hurt." He whispered softly, he felt Erin shaking in a mixture of anticipation and fear. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked. He gently kissed the spot he knew he had to bite. "I love you."

Erin lifted her arm to cup his cheek, stroking it softly. His eyes held fear and sorrow at doing this to her. "I love you too." Her fingers traced along his fangs. "I'm ready." He moved into position, looking into her encouraging eyed before closing his own.

Slowly he opened his mouth. He needed to do this quickly. The quicker he did it the less pain she would feel.

Closing his jaw quickly he pierced her skin, earning a gasp of pain from her and tasting her sweet blood for the first time.

TBC

A/N: Two chapters left!

_What do you think so far?_

_Thanks for reading._


	24. Approval

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Here are the final two chapters. I hope they don't disappoint._

_I wanted to make sure I had written them the best I could before posting. They are both longer than usual._

Chapter 24: Approval

Vlad pulled back covering his mouth. Bertrand passed him a cloth to wipe away the blood that dribbled down his chin. Ingrid quickly cleaned the wound, thankful Erin was out cold as the stinging sensation would grow, then she pressed the gauze bandage to it to stop it getting infected. Renfield held the bat vomit just in case Vlad had the same reaction to Erin that Ingrid had to her Ryan.

Vlad gently stroked Erin's cheek, he could already feel the warmth of it slowly vanishing. He refused to move his hand wanting to prolong the contact for as long as possible. As the last of the warmth slowly vanished she arched upwards with a gasp.

Her very last breath.

Vlad quickly supported her neck with his arm, lifting her slightly.

Her eyes snapped open, but instead of the red glow that all vampires received when they changed, hers turned black before turning back to her green colour. Vlad's had never turned red either.

Erin's mouth opened in a hiss, revealing her fangs to everyone in the room. Vlad felt physically sick – he'd done this to her. Erin sat up slowly, her fangs twitching. They seemed to pulse. She blinked and immediately they retracted. Erin placed a hand to her chest, feeling nothing. It worried her slightly that she couldn't feel her heart beating anymore.

"I could have changed her the night before." Vlad whispered, Erin had changed instantly whereas her brother had taken days to even gain his fangs. He could have had more time with her as a breather.

Erin turned to face him smiling slightly. She placed a hand on her neck feeling the gauze there. Vlad wouldn't meet her gaze, she tilted his chin up to look at her. Vlad turned his gaze away.

"Vlad, look at me." His gaze reluctantly moved to hers. "I'm me, I haven't changed."

He shook his head, he didn't want to get burned the same way he had with Boris. "You don't know that yet."

"I know how I feel." Erin leaned forward, gently meeting his lips with hers. "Trust me." Vlad nodded, he knew her better than anyone. Vlad pulled back and held his hand out to her. Erin took his hand and stood, she swayed slightly causing Vlad to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her steady.

The Count passed Erin a cup of soya blood. Erin looked unsure, Vlad nodded for her to drink. It would be better to soothe her hunger now than let it build until it grew out of control. Half fangs grew hungry at a rapid pace when they were first transformed. Erin drank greedily making the Count beam.

Erin set down the cup on the table. Looking at Vlad she could see the distress in his eyes. She linked her fingers with his; it felt strange that his hand wasn't cool to her touch any more.

"Come on." She whispered, "You can show me how to speed."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad winced as Erin tried to speed across the room. The punch bag swung from side to side as Erin ran into it at full force. Her speed was shaky at best.

Bertrand had abandoned the room when Erin nearly destroyed his lances, luckily only turning one into splinters. Part of Vlad admired her ability for making Bertrand leave, he wished he had that with some of their training sessions. Vlad had seen an expression on Bertrand's face that he had never seen before 'I give up!' in that moment.

It seemed her transformation had happened instantly, he blood wasn't fighting it and that's what unnerved him. It was almost as if she were destined to become a vampire.

He rushed to her side, helping her to stand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Erin brushed herself off. "How did you learn how to do this?" Vlad stepped back, swinging his eyes wide as he thought of an answer.

"I just think and I'm there." He tried to explain. Erin looked confused. Vlad moved to stand behind her. "Close your eyes." He spoke softly; Erin did as she was told. He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Think about the throne room, picture it." Erin pictured the dark room, the curtains drawn. A soft glow from the candles, the flickering of the fire. Vlad stepped back releasing her arms. "Think about how to get there."

In a flash Erin was gone. Vlad allowed a small smile as he immediately followed her.

Wolfie jumped startled as Erin sped into the room, she let out a grin as she realised she was in the place she'd imagined. Renfield dropped the platter he was holding when Vlad startled him by appearing in the room.

"I did it!" Erin cried, jumping into Vlad's arms. He spun her around. "Race you to the cellar!" She cried before vanishing. Vlad didn't think Erin had realised what she said. He sped after her, hoping that he got there first.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was startled to see that Vlad had arrived before her. He looked concerned. She was just about to ask when a delicious smell entered her nostrils. She breathed deeply savouring the smell. Her eyes turned slightly red. Her fangs lowered themselves. As she felt her fangs lower, she realised why Vlad said they were the worst part – it was because they felt so good.

The blood cellar. It hadn't meant anything at the time but it didn't occur to her the effect the blood would have on her.

She shook her head trying to regain the clarity in it. Her eyes cleared and she looked at Vlad.

"Is this what it feels like?" The mouth watering smell, the almost uncontrollable desire. Now she knew how it felt she knew she could prepare herself better in the future.

Vlad's mouth was slightly open, he hadn't expected her to recover from the smell of blood. He was sure he'd have to drag her out of the cellar. She was right; she had been prepared for the change.

"Yeah." He croaked out. "I never wanted you to find out."

"It was good thing." He looked confused. "Now I know what it feels like I can be prepared for next time." He nodded agreeing with her logic. "Don't forget I'm vegetarian." She joked making him laugh. "That probably helped prepare me."

Vlad took her hand. "You need to drink." He warned her.

"I don't feel hungry."

Vlad clicked his fingers and a crate opened. With another click a bottle of soya blood flew into his hand. "Its better to drink more in the first few days of becoming a vampire." He advised her.

Erin took the bottle from him, studying it. "Can I have a straw?" She joked. Vlad suddenly felt the tension disappear from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Vladimir!" The Count yelled making the school shake. Vlad groaned letting out a small curse. Erin winced as the sound ricocheted around in her head, her newly sensitive ears rebelling against the noise.

"Coming!" Vlad shouted back. He sniffed the air. He could smell breather, in fact he could smell a familiar teacher. He couldn't speed into the room; he would have to stop outside it.

Vlad raced towards the throne room, he grabbed Erin around the waist before she entered blowing their cover. Erin looked confused that he'd stopped her; he jerked his head inside before holding the door open for her to enter first.

"Vlad why haven't you been in class?" Alex McCauley quizzed, the Count winced and ticked his head.

"I've been having private lessons." He lied, bouncing slightly on his feet.

"You have missed your mock exams!" She protested, before whirling around to face the Count who jerked back suddenly. "These exams might not mean much to you but they are very important to Vlad's future." The Count chuckled.

"I know what's important to my son's future." He threw a glance towards Erin, appraising her. Erin moved uncomfortable. "And apples aren't part of it."

"A-Levels." Three voiced corrected at once, the Count wrinkled his nose at their correction.

"Vladdy is going to achieve his destiny soon, and 'A-Levels'." He spoke correctly for the first time in distain, "Have nothing to do with it."

"I still expect to see him in class." Miss McCauley realised she wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn Count, much like she never had in the past. She threw a last glance towards the Count. "Vlad, Erin." Were her last words before she left the room.

"I though you said you'd sorted it out?" Vlad questioned stepping closer to his father.

"I may have forgotten."

Vlad spun around, his arms outstretched in disbelief, "So ever since my English Literature exam I have been skipping classes without authorisation!"

"A technicality!"

"You couldn't have said I was ill?" He suggested. Eyes wide and patronising as he spoke.

"Renfield was…" That's it blame Renfield.

"Renfield isn't my father!" Vlad yelled, "Only a parent or guardian can explain any absences."

The Count clicked his fingers in triumph. "Wolfie could then."

"A guardian is not the same as a guard dog!" Vlad cried, annoyed at his father's lack of knowledge when he owned the school.

The Count mumbled his next comment. "You'll be having more time off to plan your wedding and coronation."

Vlad was taken aback, he'd been told it wasn't up to him when it was first discussed. "I thought you were planning it." Vlad muttered angrily, "You're Regent."

The Count looked confused, pointing at Erin. "I thought girls liked to plan this sort of thing." He glanced at Erin, who if she was still a breather would be blushing furiously. The reality finally hit her – she was Vlad's bride. She knew what she was doing but it didn't actually sink in until her planning *their* wedding was mentioned.

"Don't force this onto Erin…" His fists clenched as his irritation grew. Erin watched as his eyes narrowed, the candelabra on the table began to rattle. The Count looked at the candelabra with slight fear, Vlad hadn't seemed to notice what he was doing. Erin chose that moment to step in before Vlad did something he'd regret.

Erin stepped forward and touched his arm. "Vlad, it's fine." Immediately he turned to her, the candelabra remaining still. The Count sighed in relief. "I'd rather do it my way than…"

Vlad looked at her concerned. "You don't know anything about vampire weddings."

"I'll find out." She promised. "It's fine." Standing on her toes she kissed his cheek quickly.

Vlad knew then for certain that Erin's transformation hadn't changed her; if she were evil she wouldn't have stopped him before things got out of hand. Half fangs often became evil, Erin was the exception, probably because they didn't know what was to come she did. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulders as they sat on his sofa. Erin leaned into his embrace, she was feeling quite tired from the events of the last day. He traced a pattern on her arm, Erin sighed enjoying the contact.

"I'll have to ask Ingrid to help." Erin confided, "I don't even know what the dress will look like."

That wasn't something Vlad expected. "Aren't girls supposed to have planned their weddings since they were three?"

"Not me," Erin answered, smiling. "I was never into girly stuff."

"That's why you live with vampires." He teased back at her, nudging her shoulder.

Erin smirked, enjoying their game. "Not something most girls do."

"Not really."

"Vlad?" Erin asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him, leaning against the back of the sofa instead. She pulled the gauze bandage from her neck, revealing her mark to the world for the first time. Vlad winced at the sight. "Are okay with me being a half fang now?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "I just thought I'd lose everything that made you 'Erin'."

"Did you?" She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, twisting it in her fingers.

Vlad smiled widely at her, resting his forehead against hers. "No." That wasn't anything but the truth.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against the doorframe watching Erin as she moved around the room, tidying it up and packing things away. Vlad pressed a kiss to the scar on her throat, apologising for it once more. He hated the scar, he'd tried to make it as small as possible but his keen eyesight seemed to notice it more and more each time.

"Why aren't you covering it up?" He asked softly,

"Because I don't want to." Erin told him with a smile. Strangely she didn't hate the scar. She wasn't vain about it. Instead she wore it with pride, and the honour of knowing she'd done it to save Vlad. That made it worthwhile. "Do I look okay to meet the Council?" She asked as she spun around for him to inspect.

Erin was wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a square cut leather shirt with laces instead of buttons. Her boots were knee length with a heel that brought her to Vlad's height. She wore a plain, floor length cape with dark red lining. Her eyes had been lined with black, topped with dark eye shadow. Her make up was subtle.

"I look stupid, don't I?" She cursed, "I shouldn't have let Ingrid dress me up." Erin grabbed a tissue to wipe the make up off.

Vlad grabbed her hand before she could do anything. "You look beautiful."

"Vlad…" Erin sighed, she didn't want him to appease her, she wanted the truth.

"Erin, you look fantastic." Vlad sealed his statement with a kiss. He smiled at Erin's hesitation when she remembered she didn't have to breathe. He went to cup her face but remembered Ingrid would kill him if he ruined Erin's make up.

Erin pulled back, it was strange not being out of breath. "Do we need to go?"

"Yeah." He took the vision of her in, physically you couldn't tell she was a vampire but standing in front of him she looked every bit the queen she would become in such a short time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Atilla, Yao, Bryce, Dhamphir, Lucius and Fromik were waiting in the throne room for Vlad while Renfield served them fresh glasses of blood. Not the best stuff of course.

Vlad strode into the room, looking as confident as anything. He meet the gazes of each and every member of the Council. This was going to be a very interesting meeting – to say the least.

Erin waited at the door, she had to wait until she was summoned before them.

"You've made a decision?" Lucius asked, looking around trying to see who was waiting behind the door.

"Yes." Vlad's answer was formal; his gaze didn't waver at all.

Atilla leaned forward, looking interested. "Which clan is she from?" Atilla knew everyone of importance.

"The Noble Clan." Vlad answered with a straight face, the moment he saw his Gran's confusion he knew he would crack.

"I don't know any Nobles."

"She's new to being a vampire."

Fromik seemed to understand Vlad's meaning. "Your bride is a half fang?" Fromik scoffed, laughing.

"Erin." Vlad called softly, immediately Erin entered the room; she stood next to Vlad taking his hand.

"The Chosen One can't marry a half fang!" Bryce looked around at the others. "He would become a joke!"

"Better to be a joke than a dead Chosen One." Erin replied, immediately everyone's eyes snapped to her. She'd spoken out of turn. Vlad nodded for her to continue. "I come from a clan, my brother is a vampire and I was present at the Ball. I am allowed to be a candidate."

"You can be a candidate but it's unwise for him to pick you." Lucius explained softly to her. He was more patient than the previous speakers. Lucius wasn't entirely against the match but was a stickler for the image of the Council and its leader. There was something about Erin when he met her that made her unique somehow.

"There is nowhere in the law that says he can't marry a half fang." Erin countered.

Her outburst startled them, "You'd be wise to teach this one manners." Fromik commented sneering at her. Looking down at her. Vlad squeezed her hand. "You can't marry her."

Vlad smiled, but it wasn't a joyful one, it was one to be feared. "I invoke the ancient law of the Praedictum Impaver that I take responsibility of any half fang I create. I'm marrying her."

"Where is this law?"

"Bertrand!" Vlad called and immediately his mentor was by his side, Bertrand held the book out for them to inspect. "It's in a long forgotten language but you can study it if you don't believe me."

"I believe him." Yao and Lucius commented together.

Atilla watched her grandson carefully. "She needs to be taught her place in our society." Vlad cast a glance towards Erin, she mumbled an apology. "She may be a half fang but she seems to support you and not enjoy the spotlight. Unlike so many vampire girls today." Atilla walked over to her, Erin bowed in respect for Atilla. "My grandson has never been one to follow tradition." She looked her up and down, lifting her chin to study her face. "You are beautiful, although you might want to dye your hair black." Atilla stretched out her arm touching Erin. "Welcome to the family."

"She's a half fang!" Bryce commented, still unable to get passed that comment. His eyes fixed on her neck.

"And so is your mother, Bryce, don't forget that." Bryce blushed at Yao's insult. It hit the mark.

"She'd better watch out if she wants to keep her neck." Fromik muttered in Transylvanian, ensuring Erin wouldn't understand the comment. Only Vlad heard it with his hearing.

In a flash he was in front of him. Vlad stretched out his arm towards him, Fromik's chair snapped. He fell to the floor looking up at Vlad. "If anything were to happen to my Queen your entire family will be ash."

"Your feelings cloud your judgement." Dhamphir told him, not as a malicious warning but as a caution. The Chosen One had made his choice, he just hoped it was the right one.

"My 'feelings' are what keep me fair and just. 'Feelings' help me make the right decision." Vlad moved back towards Erin. "I, Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula announced my betrothal to Erin Elizabeth Noble. Who supports this motion?"

Four hands raised in support. That was a majority. Vlad turned to Erin, she looked terrified but it was slowly turning to relief. She'd survived the Council.

Fromik and Bryce disappeared before being dismissed formally, probably in too muck of a sulk to stick around.

Lucius and Dhamphir moved across to Erin, kissing her hand softly before disappearing showing their approval for her as a bride.

Yao and Atilla remained. "You followed you heart Vladimir." Yao commented, Vlad looked shocked and unsure how to respond. "It isn't a bad thing. You may just have given half fangs a chance to be accepted into our society.

"We create them then toss them aside. They have nowhere to go. Its time we took responsibility."

Yao nodded accepting his argument. "You lead by example." He lifted Erin's hand, also kissing it gently. "Until the coronation."

"The coronation." Vlad nodded as Yao disappeared.

He turned to his Gran watching them with interest. "I assume you have proposed?" She asked with a smile on her lips. Vlad looked confused before reaching into his back pocket. He knew he'd forgotten something. "I'll leave you alone." She walked to the door. "The classes begin in half hour."

"What classes?" Vlad and Erin asked together.

"Teaching your bride how to be the model wife." Erin and Vlad slowly turned to each other looks of pure horror on their faces. Atilla laughed before vanishing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slowly kneeled before Erin, taking her hand in his. Erin watched, her throat suddenly dry. She tilted her head looking down at him.

"I know this hasn't been the ideal relationship," He spoke, "Most of it we were trying to stop the wedding…" Erin laughed as tears came to her eyes. "I love you Erin, and I know that this is nothing compared to what you've given me but…" He gently turned her hand so her palm was resting upwards. He covered it with his hand; she jumped as she felt a metal object come into contact with her hand. "Will you marry me?"

He removed his hand and Erin saw for the first time his family's coat of arms. The design was on pure silver, the open winged dragon resting on a hoop. It was about 4cm in diameter with a ruby for an eye. The pendant rested on a delicate chain. Vlad must have had it made for her because she didn't like large jewellery.

She looked at the object and then his face. Erin knelt before him. With shaky fingers she clasped it around her neck. It rested just below the hollow of her throat. Erin cupped his face in her hands.

Tears streamed down her face, smudging the make up Ingrid had applied. "Yes Vlad, I will."

TBC

_A/N: Only one chapter left!_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. A New Beginning

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The very last chapter._

_Parts of dialogue was taken from 1x03 but was developed and expanded.._

I know I've been a pain at times with my uploads but thank you for sticking with me throughout.

_I've been asked to write a sequel to this story but its up to you, if you'd like to see one then I'll write it._

Chapter 25: A New Beginning

"What are you doing?" A hushed voice echoed around the throne room. Vlad nearly dropped the object he was holding on the floor.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Vlad whispered back, trying not to alert anyone.

"Why are you whispering?" Erin asked speaking normally, Vlad straightened, placing the crown back on the velvet cushion. "That's the crown?" Erin reached out and touched the bone crown. Playing with the part Renfield had broken years before.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Vlad commented, making her laugh. "It's made from the first victims of vampires thousands of years ago." Erin lifted it up, preparing to put it on. Vlad snatched it out of her hands, Erin looked startled. "Anyone who isn't the Chosen One turns to dust if they wear it." Erin darted backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and the crown.

"What are you doing anyway?" Erin wondered again.

"The last time I wore the crown I collapsed, I don't exactly want to do that tomorrow." He confided. Erin pushed her hands in her jean pockets moving closer to him.

"So you're going to try to see if you faint now?"

"Better to faint now than tomorrow."

"Or you could just faint tomorrow." A smile played at the corners of her mouth as she spoke, Vlad pulled his 'not amused' face. "Go on then."

Vlad lifted up the crown and place it on his head, nothing happened. No earthquake, no lightening, no thunder, no flickering lights, nothing. He let out a sigh of relief.

Erin squinted for a moment, "Have you tried saying the right words?" Just in case they needed the words to activate it.

"Last time it happened without the words." He told her.

Erin nodded, watching as he placed the crown back on its velvet cushion inside the locked box. He clicked his fingers, ensuring that only he could open the box. He stepped down from the platform area.

Vlad stepped closer to Erin, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Everything set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Erin wrapped her own arm around him, "A range of vampire delicacies." She commented.

"Really?" Vlad asked, Erin hated vampire food just as much as he did.

Erin laughed at Vlad's shocked face, "And some 'proper' food for us."

"We've decorated the hall…"

Vlad stopped, turning to look at his fiancée. "I thought I was helping with that?" Vlad didn't want her to feel like she'd been left to finish everything, he'd offered to help decorate.

Erin's eyes held a fierce glint. "Vlad you're decorating skills are terrible."

Vlad put his hands on his hips. "Thanks."

"If you want something to do you can help me finish putting my things in our room?" Erin suggested with a sweet smile, the job would go by faster with two vampires sharing the load.

"Sure. As long as you help me put my things in there as well." He spun her around, pulling her closer to him. Erin nodded in agreement before he swiftly captured her lips with his. Erin slipped her hands up to his collar playing with it slightly. All too soon Vlad pulled back, he knew she was holding something back from him.

The next statement she was determined to drop in casually to the conversation. "And your father has sorted out some rare vintages for us to drink at the reception."

"I can't wait." Vlad's sarcasm wasn't lost on her. His reaction wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but she could tell he was trying to please everyone. It would be hard on his father to relinquish the control he'd had since Vlad was 14.

"Would he notice if we switched them for soya blood?"

"Dad would notice." He said with a sigh, and Erin tipped her head as if to say 'worth a try'.

"Dress hidden in the cellar?" He asked casually.

The way Erin and Ingrid had been so secretive about it had him growing more and more curious by the day. Even Bertrand and Wolfie had seen it. Wolfie had barged in and Bertrand had helped order it, he was the only one who could order it in the language they needed. Wolfie had taken to teasing him about seeing the dress. The dress was well hidden, although not from him, from Renfield.

"You are not seeing my dress Vladimir Dracula until tomorrow." His laughter echoed down the hallways.

YEKNODLETITLYEKNODELTTIL

Erin passed Vlad her final box of clothes. He sped towards their new room only just stopping short from slamming into a closed door and his sister.

"You don't want to go in there." Ingrid advised, holding Vlad back from entering from what would be from tomorrow his and Erin's room.

"Wh…" Vlad was shunted forwards as Erin collided with his back, Ingrid dodged out the way as Vlad was pressed against the door. The cardboard box as completely flat inbetween him and the door.

Erin dropped her box and helped Vlad right himself once again. "Sorry." She looked at him, "Why aren't you inside?"

"Ingrid says its not a good idea." Vlad explained, Erin's mouth opened forming an 'oh'.

Ingrid folded her arms and smiled, "Do you remember that coffin?" Vlad looked confused, "The mahogany double one?" Understanding dawned on Vlad's face,

"Its not…"

"Yep, Renfield's just brought it up from the basement. It doesn't match your décor at all." Vlad's head dropped in defeat, "Don't look so sad, you haven't seen my wedding present yet." Ingrid opened the door and led them into the room.

Vlad slowly looked towards the coffin, grimacing at the sight. Being kept in the basement for the last month hadn't made its memory disappear any, it was still as hideous as ever. Renfield was once again polishing it. This time the coffin was open. The lid looked very unstable on only one hinge.

With a small smirk Ingrid shoved Renfield into the coffin and clicked her fingers bringing the lid down. The large lid was too heavy for Renfield to lift.

Ingrid gestured over to the large crate in the room. "Open it!" She encouraged.

Erin clicked her fingers and the crate opened. Inside was a large coffin, exactly the same as Vlad's but big enough for two. She'd always loved Vlad's coffin. She shared a look with Vlad, before smiling warmly at Ingrid.

"Thank you…" She began but Ingrid cut her off.

"Anything's better than that eyesore." Ingrid played it down but she was pleased they liked her wedding present. "I've got to go prepare for your wedding tomorrow." She grinned at Erin. "I'll try not to outshine you." Erin shook her head and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Vlad felt warm at the sight of her happiness.

Vlad stepped closer to her, he placed his hands on either side of her head before leaning in to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

"LET ME OUT!" Vlad groaned as Erin giggled. Vlad pulled back, he clicked his fingers, exposing Renfield to the air again. "Here!" Renfield cried as he finally saw the new coffin. "What's that?"

"Our new coffin, so get rid of that one."

"But Master Vlad."

"Now Renfield!"

"Yes Master Vlad." Erin bit her lip watching Renfield look at the coffin with distain. She smothered a laugh behind her hand as Vlad leaned against the wall trying to stop himself from turning the mahogany coffin into splinters.

YEKNODLETITLYEKNODELTTIL

The hall was packed with the clan leaders and their daughters. Most of the daughters were sobbing in sorrow and all Vlad could think about was how glad he was to be marrying the woman he loved.

"Nervous Vladdy?" The Count asked softly, his hand clapping down on Vlad's shoulder making him jump.

"Nothing to be nervous about Dad." Vlad tried to cover up, but he was quivering inside. He offered a silent plea that he wouldn't once go wrong during the ceremony.

"You know Vladdy, I don't think I've ever been as proud of you as I am today." Vlad's eyes turned to his father. "Not even when you stood up to your mother." He joked with a smile, Vlad laughed relaxing immediately. "You've really grown into a man." He pulled Vlad into a hug, not caring that it was in public. He pulled back, "Just don't have heirs right away."

Vlad's jaw dropped as the Count disappeared. If that wasn't designed to embarrass him then what was?

The string quartet began to play and immediately a hush descended over the room. Vlad's eyes drew to the back of the room and the doors opened widely. Three figures emerged from the doorway.

Vlad watched as Erin walked closer to him. He saw a glimmer of dark fabric appearing from underneath the long black cloak she wore. Judging from the smirk on hers and Ingrid's faces they were doing this on purpose. He twitched nervously as he waited for her to draw nearer to him.

Erin's eyes fixed on Vlad, she was sure if she looked at anyone else she would faint. Vlad stood at the front of the hall in ornately decorated leather. He wore a thigh length jacket, with ornate leather ribbing along the edges of the zip and along the collar. His trousers were dark again and Erin guessed leather as well. She knew Vlad's options were restricted as he had to find one outfit to be married in as well as crowned in so he had to abide by both codes. Crowning insisted on black leather. Most of his clothes were hidden by his cape, which was closed with a sliver clasp.

After what felt like an eternity Erin reached him. With a smile she removed her cloak, passing it to Ingrid who shared her smile. Turning back to Vlad he looked at her for the first time. He'd been slightly disappointed that due to their vampiric nature white was out of the question, but seeing her in front of him in this dress he found he no longer cared. She look gorgeous.

She wore a deep, navy blue dress. It hugged her body before flaring at her hips to the floor, it had a short train. Along the waistline, silver rhinestones were studded almost as if she were wearing a belt of them. It was long sleeved ending with a delicate V on the back of her hands. It was a v-neck stopping just above her cleavage. She was wearing his crest. Erin smiled, and Vlad was pleased to see that Ingrid hadn't made her up to heavily, just slightly more noticeable than usual. Judging from her slightly taller height he guessed she was wearing heels. In her hair Ingrid had woven small sapphire flowers, Erin had obviously chosen not to wear a veil.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad took her hand in his, grasping it. "You look beautiful." He told her making her smile and duck her head in embarrassment.

"Thank you." She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "You look very handsome." He grinned accepting her compliment.

Together they turned to face Augustus, a board member and senior ceremony officiator, for the beginning of their ceremony.

Vlad had warned her in advance that their wedding ceremonies were quite different to human ceremonies, they were shorter for one. Unfortunately no one had seen the need to rehearse the ceremony so Vlad and Erin were literally thrown in at the deep end.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joyless union between these two vampires, Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula and Erin Elizabeth Noble." It was hardly the most romantic prose. "This is a historic occasion for our kind as it marks the final task of the Chosen One before he can claim his title." Augustus paused. "Do you Vladimir promise to love Erin, protect her and remain her master for all time?"

Vlad did well to hide his wince at his duties as a husband, "I do."

"Do you Erin promise to love Vladimir, support him in his role as Grand High Vampire and provide him with many heirs?"

Erin managed to regain her composure quickly. "I do."

"Before we move onto the vows I must ask if any person knows any reason why these may not be joined together in matrimony." Vlad winced, he partly expected one of the clans to object but they had agreed with him at the Hunt Ball and they knew the consequences of their objection.

Seeing that there were no objections, he continued. "Vladimir will you make your vows to Erin?"

"Erin, I know we've had our arguments especially over your latest change." He admitted, "But even though I was always against it, you were right. I can't imagine being married to anyone else. You've always been the one who stood by me, the one who managed to stop me from doing things I regret and the one who I know I can always turn to. I felt something when I first met you when you saved Ingrid and over time it grew. I never thought I'd fall in love, I always though I'd be alone with my destiny, I'm glad I was wrong. I was told that to save the people I love I had to give up the life I loved. I never thought that by giving up that life I would find someone I love more." Vlad took a breath, lifting his hand to wipe Erin's tears away. "I love you Erin, and I want to be with you always."

"Erin will you make your vows to Vlad?"

"Vlad, you're not like other vampires," He laughed, "You took me in, gave me a home when any other vampire would have cast 'me' out." He smiled at her double meaning, "I was always brought up to fear the Chosen One but hen I met you I fell in love with you. Our own version of Romeo and Juliet, but ours has a happy ending. When you were captured by the slayers, all I could think of was how stupid I was never to have told you how much I love you. I know we thought this would never get anywhere but I'm glad we were wrong. When I became a half fang it didn't change me because I knew you were always waiting for me and that gave me hope. I love you Vlad."

Vlad wanted to kiss her but knew he couldn't – yet.

Augustus lifted up a goblet. He poured in some blood – blood that had been blessed by the previous Grand High Vampire that was to be used only upon the marriage of the Chosen One.

He held the goblet in the air. "With this blood, we unite this couple in matrimony. This chalice has been used for centuries in marriages that have been fruitful and long. As they drink from one cup let it represent the rest of their lives working together as one in everything they do." He passed the goblet to Erin, who had extended her fangs ready as had Vlad.

Erin drank from the goblet, feeling the bitter taste of the blood, she passed the goblet to Vlad who drank deeply from it, draining it completely. Erin realised then she should have drank more, but Vlad had more control over his urges than she did.

Vlad handed the goblet back to Augustus, taking Erin's hand once again. Augustus lay a hand over the crest on Vlad's cape and the pendant Erin wore.

"Erin Elizabeth Noble I now declare you a member of the Dracula clan, by marriage to Vladimir Dracula." Augustus moved his hands to place them on their heads.

"I declare to all here, that Vladimir Dracula has been united in marriage to Erin Elizabeth Noble. The ceremony is complete."

Vlad grinned pulling Erin to him, she wrapped her arms around him before grinning as he kissed her, sealing their marriage.

YEKNODLETITLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knelt before the thrones, this was the main part of today. This is what everything had been leading up to. They had rearranged the order so that the reception followed the coronation otherwise they'd have to prepare two feasts and two sets of speeches. The Count had suggested it after realised he'd have to listen to one of Augustus' speeches.

Augustus handed him the sceptre and the skull. The skull to represent their nature and immortality, the sceptre to represent their powers and ability. Augustus held the crown over Vlad's head. The room was completely silent.

"Do you solemnly swear to guide the vampire kind to a fruitful and better future?"

"I do." Vlad spoke clearly, repeating what he had memorised.

"Will you uphold and honour our customs and traditions?"

"I will."

"Do you swear to uphold and abide by our laws, administering justice without corruption?"

"I do."

"Are you prepared to take on this task of driving our kind into a new age free from fear and defeat?"

"I am."

"Will you accept the advice and counsel of those around you and the High Council."

Vlad had a feeling they would twist the meaning of this oath. He would reply in his terms. "I will acknowledge it." Augustus hesitated for a moment, before continuing. If he agreed to accept it he would be bound to whatever decisions the Council made, they were only there to advise him on a course of action not to dictate it. Obviously he'd hoped Vlad wouldn't notice the change.

"Do you swear to never use your powers against your own kind?"

"I will use my powers to protect my clan and my people." Vlad was wise to this changing of his oath. As long as he said it in public he was covered. They could take it to mean whatever they thought he meant.

"Do you promise to be evil in true vampire tradition?"

"I promise to be whatever I need to be to rule our people." Again not a confirmation or a direct agreement.

"Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, the Chosen One, I crown you Grand High Vampire. Lead us into a new age of hope and victory."

A cheer erupted throughout the hall. Vlad slowly stood and turned taking his seat on the throne for the first time. He gazed over them, watching as the vampires clapped. A thought crossed his mind, he stood and moved over to Erin, gently he took her hand and led her to the seat next to him. Erin lifted her dress, making sure she didn't trip in it. The women in attendance clapped even louder if possible in approval of his actions.

Erin smiled at him. "Your Grandness." She teased softly, he laughed. The worst was over with now.

YEKNODLETITLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't let go of Erin's hand once after the coronation, determined to show the vampires present that his decision was final and that she would play a part in his rule.

The speeches had been long and boring. Vlad had never felt so embarrassed at the amount of times they mentioned the word 'heir' in the speeches.

In Vlad's speech he had thanked Bertrand for everything he had done to help him, his sister for finding a solution to their problem (although not in so many words) and his father for finally supporting his decisions. Vlad pledged to serve their society in the best ways he could as well. Erin was the lucky one he supposed – she didn't have to make a speech.

Ingrid had praised her baby brother, being nice to him in front of everyone was a new one on Vlad. He'd been convinced she was up to something until Erin had given him a kick under the table and told him to relax.

The Count of course had gloated a bit about raising Vlad into the man he'd become, managing to get a dig in about his wife there. He also praised Erin for being supportive of Vlad and for being a key part of rescuing Vlad so he could fulfil his destiny.

"What are you going to do about the slayers?" Bertrand asked from behind Vlad. Vlad dropped his head, he'd forgotten about his 'retribution'. Was now really the right time to ask about it? Bertrand would never drop it so he might as well answer.

"We need to work something out." Vlad whispered back just as hastily.

Bertrand grew irritated, "Slayers don't talk Vlad." The meaning was there 'you know that better than anyone', if Bertrand was trying to push his buttons it wasn't going to work.

"Our world is too fractured to go up against the slayers just yet." Vlad hissed back, his new role took precedence, order in their world had vanished and it would take a while to get it back on track. Many vampires wanted to run and hide from the slayers, others wanted to wipe them out and the rest wanted the Chosen One to do it for them.

Bertrand countered Vlad's comment, "Only because of their 'slay first' policy…"

Erin chipped in at that moment. "Because of Ingrid."

Ingrid reminded Vlad. "You're stronger than any of them."

Vlad spoke only looking at Erin. "I can't rule over our kind, be a husband and fight the slayers at the same time." It was true it would be impossible. He could fracture their world further.

"We need to sort out our problems first then deal with the slayers." Ingrid reasoned. "We need to be stronger to take them on." Vlad nodded in agreement with his sister, for the first time she was considering the consequences to her actions.

"They're going to use that opportunity to wipe us out!" Bertrand wanted Vlad to understand. The slayers posed a real threat to them all.

"Then we need to find a way to stop that, don't we?" Vlad's rhetorical question was sharp. Declaring an end to the conversation.

YEKNODLETITLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad thanked his guests for attending before turning to face his wife. He smirked at that though, his wife. He pulled Erin closer stoking her hip through the think, silky material of her dress.

As soon as their last guest left, he let out a sigh of relief and pulled off his crown, throwing it back into its box.

"Was it as bad as you always said it would be?" Erin asked softly, he could see the teasing glint in her eye.

Vlad pressed a kiss to her cheek, gently stroking the scar on her neck. "Not really." He admitted. "Although it might have had something to do with who I was marrying." Erin smiled ducking her head at his compliment. "You look beautiful." He told her again.

"And you look very…regal." She whispered, tracing the leather of his cloak.

"I love you." He told her seriously.

"I know, I love you too." She replied, she sighed slightly. Something had been bothering her, Bertrand had been right. "What about the slayers?" Erin asked softly,

"Let think about that tomorrow." He grinned before lifting her up into his arms and whooshing towards their room before anyone could stop them.

YEKNODLETITLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad strode along the corridor unafraid. Slayers dropped their weapons with a single glance towards them. His anger was masked as he approached the slayer at the very end.

Erin was a pace behind him, she couldn't walk in front of her Sovereign but his hand held hers tightly. Vlad thought it was a foolish custom but it was one he couldn't change.

Bertrand followed him closely behind as did the Count and Ingrid. All were decked in leather, their cloaks flowing behind them.

A stake whizzed towards Vlad from the slayer that had tortured him, with a click of his fingers the stake burst into flame in mid air. The slayer looked confused at Vlad's powers, he made sure he didn't have powers. Why did he have them?

For the first time everyone knew why he was their leader. His head was held high. Granted Vlad wasn't the tallest vampire in existence they could easily tell that his posture was enough to scare even the fiercest of vampires.

His demonstration of power scared them, he hadn't even paused in his step to stop the assassination attempt. The slayers knew then that if he wanted to wipe them out then he could do so in less than five minutes. Why hadn't he?

Vlad stared at Jonno, his anger at what they had done to him at the front of his mind. Erin squeezed his hand, grounding him, and immediately his thoughts cleared. This was the only way he reminded himself, he was doing this for his people, for them to heal properly.

Jonno reached into his jacket, his hand gripping the end of his stake. He knew it was futile if Vlad launched himself at his throat but it made him feel more comfortable.

Jonno opened his mouth to speak but halted, unsure what to say to the Vampire Leader. He couldn't understand why the Draculas hadn't attacked, they were waiting but for what?

The tense silence made his skin goosebump. He didn't like being unprepared for a confrontation.

Jonno watched as something blurred into his vision, stopping just short of him.

Vlad had made the first move, offering his hand.

The End

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read this fic. Its hard to believe that just under 2 weeks ago it was meant to be a one-shot. I've never typed so much, so fast in my life. I'm glad I was asked to continue because I enjoy writing and I'm glad you've enjoyed this too.

_Thank you to everyone who noticed my (sometimes embarrassing) mistakes in various chapters, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise._

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I've never been so encouraged to continue a story in my life._

_I've been asked to write a sequel and I might just do that if you'd like one. There are a couple of plot points I could continue and develop from this story. Although it may take another week before I begin to upload anything._

_I would like to say thank you again for all your support during the creation of Truth and Consequences._


	26. Sequel News

A/N: Just to let you all know I've written a sequel and its called Honesty and Deception.

I've posted the first two chapters already.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for Truth and Consequences.


End file.
